


Quinn, Season 2

by WildDogJJ



Category: Daria (Cartoon), Daria - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildDogJJ/pseuds/WildDogJJ
Summary: The second season of my spin off about Quinn sees Quinn graduating college and navigating the adult world.  When a family emergency forces her to move back to Lawndale she takes over Morgendorffer Consulting and meets a new guy.  While this is going on Stacy and Upchuck are getting married.
Relationships: Quinn Morgendorffer/Original Male Character, Stacy Rowe/Charles "Upchuck" Ruttheimer III
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Opening Montage  
Theme Song: "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by a guy with dark hair and a handsome face. Next, we see her and the guy having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out another guy, this guy has brown hair and seems nice. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and her new boyfriend, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn  
in  
"Welcome To The Real World"  
story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Lawndale, MD, June 2001...

Quinn was at the podium giving a speech at her high school graduation.

"Thanks, everyone" said Quinn. "I've learned so much in the last four years. When I first started I didn't take my future seriously. In fact, I was a self-absorbed brat who only cared about being attractive and popular. I even publicly shunned my own sister because I was so stuck up. Since then, I've grown and matured. I now not only take my future seriously but encourage others to do the same. I've had help along the way. I've had my family..." The Morgendorffers smiled. "... my friends both old..." The Former Fashion Club smiled approvingly. "...and new..." Jane and Lindy smiled in acknowledgement. "...and many others. " 

Quinn smiled as she took a brief pause before continuing.

"Finally, I'd like to thank one person in particular. The very person who I owe so much too. The person I've known my whole life. My sister: Daria Morgendorffer."

Daria was stunned. Was Quinn actually sharing the spotlight with her?

Back on stage Quinn motioned for Daria to join her. "Come on up, sis!"

As the crowd applauded Daria makes her way up to the stage. Once there, Quinn hugged her.

"Long overdue, Daria."

Now both Quinn and Daria stand at the podium. Daria takes the microphone and proceeds to make a speech of her own.

"Education doesn't stop at high school but continues all through life. I'm still learning, we all are. What I said at my own graduation still holds true so I'll say it again. Stand firm for what you believe in. That is unless and until logic and experience prove you wrong. If the Emporer looks naked, the Emperor is naked. The truth and a lie are not sort of the same thing. And there is no facet of life that cannot be made better with pizza. Thank you."

She passed the microphone back to Quinn, who beams proudly.

Addressing the whole crowd, Quinn said "Let's hear it for my sister, everyone!"

The whole crowd erupted into thunderous applause.

Boston, MA, May 2005...

The Campus of Boston State University occupies a man-made peninsula that extends from South Boston into the harbor. In addition to the usual buildings of a massive college there's also an athletic field and a stadium that is home to the football team. at the northern edge of campus straddling the harbor and extending into South Boston are the fraternity and sorority houses. One such house is white with a vaulted column of pillars over the front door with three greek letters over the front door. This is the Theta Theta Theta sorority house. Inside, the house's common room is spacious and well maintained. Seated on a couch were three Theta sisters.

The first was an asian girl who had a bright pink lock of dyed hair contrasting with her naturally jet black locks. In fact, if this girl didn't dye her hair she'd be a dead ringer for YouTube star Anna Akana. Her name was Nicole Yagami. Nicole was a spunky chick who was into both art and anime, unusual for a sorority chick. Nicole had actually been a cheerleader in high school who'd kept her love of anime and manga a secret until college. She was recruited by the Theta's and was reluctant at first but came around as she came to realize that not all sorority girls are the surgically enhanced airheads one sees in movies. Very few of them are like that, actually. Indeed, not only were the other sisters accepting of her geeky tendancies but she actually managed to convert some of them to her interests over the years.

The second Theta is someone we would all recognize as it's Stacy Rowe. Stacy now looks different. Gone are the braided pigtails as she now alternates between either a pony tail or wearing her hair down as she was on this day. Over the past four years Stacy had truly come into her own. No longer a people pleaser Stacy had grown into an assertive woman with a truly compassionate heart. Her newfound assertiveness and concern for the welfare of others not only drew the attention of the Theta's, but Stacy was actually the one who'd convinced them to pursue anti-bullying as a cause nearly a decade before that sort of thing would be trendy. She was still with Charles Ruttheimer, formerly Upchuck but now known simply as Chuck, who was at MIT and didn't need a job as his own little start up, FeistyIT, was making enough money that he didn't need one. Indeed, Chuck and Stacy were so close that those two getting married was not a question of if but when.

The third Theta sister requires no introduction as it's Quinn Morgendorffer. Quinn's life had changed significantly in the previous four years. She'd met Nicole when she'd first arrived at the dorms during her first year as they were roommates. The two quickly bonded over the fact that Quinn was a former fashionista trying to embrace her true depth while Nicole was an ex-cheerleader doing the same thing. Quinn was the first person whom Nicole had converted to her love of anime while Stacy was the second. Indeed, it was Quinn who'd convinced them to become Theta's along with her and persuaded the Theta house to accept them. Indeed, some things never change. Quinn was also in a serious long term relationship now. Her boyfriend was a football player named Trevor Anderson.

On the TV was an image of Inuyasha fighting a demon. Suddenly, their anime viewing was interrupted.

"Hey" said the blonde Theta sister who'd entered, "You have a visitor."

As Nicole stopped the DVD Quinn and Stacy looked up to see none other than Daria. Daria looked different. While she still sported her skirt and Doc Marten boots the bulky jacket had been replaced by a form fitting blue sweater that showed her curves while the coke-bottle glasses had been replaced by stylish wire frames. No longer misanthropic, Daria had come into her own. While she'd never be the social butterfly that Quinn was she was no longer in the habit of instantly disliking people either. She and Jane shared an apartment on the North End. While Jane was trying to break into the local art scene Daria was now a grad student at Boston State.

"Sorority girls watching anime," Daria remarked, "I never thought I'd see the day".

"Well, college is about broadening your horizons" Quinn said walked over to her sister and gave her a hug.

After the hug, Daria joined them on the couch.

"Hey, Daria" said Nicole.

"Hi" Stacy added.

"So, Quinn, how are things?" Daria asked.

Smiling, Quinn said "Great."

Nicole remarked "Except in the romance department".

Quinn and Stacy shot Nicole a dirty look as the last thing she'd wanted to talk about was her problems with her boyfriend. 

Daria said "Since Nicole brought it up in her typically thoughtless fashion, how are things with Trevor anyway?"

Quinn frowned. "Not so great."

Daria said "I take it you two are having problems?"

After letting out a frustrated sigh, Quinn said "Ever since he wasn't drafted by any team he's been really down on himself. I tried to cheer him up and he started talking about trying his hand at arena football. I tried to tell him that he might need to accept that he's not going pro and he told me that he wants us to have a future where he can provide me. I told him I don't care whether he makes big money or not since I'm going to be promoted to manager at the boutique once I graduate and he took it as a blow to his pride. It just went south from there."

Daria couldn't resist making a deadpan remark. "And they say love conquers all."

"Way to make me feel better" Quinn dryly replied.

The four of them smirked as Nicole, Stacy and Quinn had over the years developed an appreciation for Daria's unique sense of humor. They also considered Jane a friend, especially Nicole.

The next day...  
Music: "1985" by Bowling for Soup

Quinn emerged from one of the buildings along the quad at Boston State. As she began walking she started to think about where she was now.

Next week is finals. Then it's goodbye college, hello real world. Fourtanetly, I have a job. I still need to find a place to live. Stacy's moving in with Chuck, but Trevor and I keep arguing so I'm not sure if it's a good idea to move in with him.

As if on cue, Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar male voice.

"Hey, Quinn."

Quinn immediately turned around to see her boyfriend, Trevor Anderson, approaching. He was tall and muscular with a perfectly chiseled face and short, frosted black hair. His shirt is a Boston State jersey with his name and number, 29, on it. He walked up to Quinn.

In a tone that sounded a little too forced, Quinn said "Hey, Trev. What's up?"

Trevor looked guilty as his most recent conversation with his girlfriend had degenerated into a loud argument that ended with Quinn storming off in a huff.

"I wanna apologize for last night. I was a selfish jerk, I'm sorry."

Quinn smiled. Unlike Kevin, this QB knows when he does something stupid.

"That's okay" said Quinn, "I understand that you're disappointed about not getting to play for the NFL."

Trevor said "I haven't given up on that dream. I'm still an undrafted free agent. I just need to keep reaching out to talent scouts."

Quinn rolled her eyes. One reason their relationship had been on the rocks lately was his inability to accept reality. 

"Trevor, honey, don't take this the wrong way, but what if it never happens? Do you at least have some idea what you'll do then?"

Trevor briefly looked like he wanted to tell Quinn off, but thought better of it. She did have a valid point, after all.

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

Quinn said "Trevor, I know you don't like to hear it, but look at the facts. You've been a second string player all four years here. The only time you play is during practice. You spend the actual games on the sidelines."

Irritated as that's a real sore spot with him, Trevor growled "It's not my fault our starter never seems to get hurt. I know I have the talent to make it. Why can't you be supportive, like you used to be?"

Quinn rubbed her temples and groaned. "I am supportive. I just wish you'd look at this more realistically. Your football days are over. It doesn't matter how talented you are if no one's ever seen it. You need a backup plan."

"What?" said Trevor, "Be a faceless nobody working a lame 9 to 5 and wind up like Kevin Spacey in American Beauty."

Quinn now tried to reassure her boyfriend. "Trevor, that's not going to happen to you. You're always a winner in my eyes. But is being average really so bad?"

Trevor's anger and disappointment now got the better of him. "Easy for you to say, miss boutique manager! Your dream is coming true while mine's turning to shit! Without football, what have I got to offer?"

Quinn looked hurt, which Trevor noticed. 

Calming down, Trevor said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just so frustrating. I feel like a loser."

Quinn placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Trevor, you're no loser. So you won't become the next Tom Brady, so what? You're still a great guy and I'm still your girlfriend. " 

This cheered Trevor up.

"Thanks, Quinn."

He then kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you."

Trying to sound sincere, Quinn said "I love you, too. " I think.

Downtown Boston, afternoon...

Adjacent to Faneuil Hall was an open air mall. One of the stores in this mall was a high end ladies clothing store called "Le Chic Boutique". Inside Le Chic, Quinn was at the register. She did not seem to be entirely focused on her job today, which one of her co-workers, a spray tanned blonde named Beth, noticed.

"Hey, Quinn, you awake?" Beth asked.

This shook Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

Quinn said "Trevor, we've been having a lot of problems lately."

"What kind of problems?" Beth asked.

Needing someone to listen at this moment, Quinn said "He keeps obsessing about not going pro. I try to encourage him to try something else and he gets mad. We fight, we make up, then we fight again. Today, we had another argument and made up immediately afterward. We exchanged "I love you's"."

Beth said "At least you make up each time. You do love him, right?"

Quinn sighed.

"If you'd asked me that a year ago, I would've said yes. Back then, I was convinced I'd wind up marrying him and eventually having his kids. Now, I'm not so sure. I know I like him as a friend, but it feels like the love isn't there anymore. All we ever seem to do now is fight."

Shrugging off the concerns, Beth said "Considering how long you two have been together, it's normal to hit a rough patch. Just keep trying to work things out. You'll figure it out soon enough."

Quinn looked thoughtful. After all, she had Trevor had been together since her very first semester at Boston State and most of that time they'd been totally in love with each other. Maybe this was just a rough patch.

The North End, that evening...

Quinn was hanging out with Jane and Daria. They were eating pizza and watching a movie on TV. Quinn looked a little distraught.

Seeing that her sister wasn't really getting into the movie, Daria said "I haven't seen you that miserable since the time you were worried about Lindy's drinking."

"Yeah, what gives?" asked Jane.

Quinn sighed. "The problems I've been having with Trevor lately. Today, we said "I love you" to each other and I'm not sure I even meant it."

"Sounds familiar" said Jane. 

Daria said "Quinn, this thing with Trevor sounds a lot like what I was going through with Tom just before I broke up with him. Have you considered that maybe you and Trevor are drifting apart?"

"This is different" said Quinn. "Trevor still thinks he has a shot at the NFL." 

Daria said "Just like Tom thought I still had a shot at Bromwell." 

Remembering the circumstances around Daria and Tom's breakup, Jane added "Daria's right. It looks to me like you two have run your course. Maybe it is time to end things."

Quinn sighed.

"Easy for you to say, you were only with Tom for six months. Daria, you were only with him for a year. I've been with Trevor for almost four years. He was a lot of firsts: my first steady relationship, my first real love, my first sexual encounter, my..."

"Too much information, Quinn" Daria interrupted. "We get the picture."

At this point, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Daria.

She then got up and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and gasped. Afterward, she opens the door. It's Trent, of all people.

"Hey, Daria. Is Jane here? I need a place to crash."

Daria frowned.

End Act I

Act II  
Daria and Jane's apartment, evening...  
Music: "American Idiot" by Green Day

Quinn had been visiting with her sister when who should show up but Trent. As Daria closed the door behind him he made his way to the couch and saw the massive pizza they'd been eating.

"Hey, pizza!" said Trent, "Cool". 

Not thinking to ask permission Trent sat down on the couch next to Quinn and proceeded to eat without even acknowledging her. Once a mooch, always a mooch.

"Trent, what are you doing here?" Jane asked, "I thought you were out in California."

Trent explained "Nick married his girlfriend, Jessie ran off with a stripper, and Max just got pissed off and quit. Mystik Spiral is dead. I went back to Lawndale and was chased out of the house by a guy with a shotgun."

Rolling her eyes, Jane said "Trent, Mom and Dad sold the house, remember?"

Trent scratched his chin in thought.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about that. So I hitch hiked here. I need a place to crash."

Put off by Trent's thoughtlessness, Quinn added "And eat our dinner without asking first."

Missing the point, Trent said "Yeah, it's pretty good. Thanks."

Quinn was now pissed while Trent continued to seem unaware of how rude he's being.

Turning to his sister, Trent asked "Um, Janey, do you know any musicians in the area? I need to get a new band together."

"As opposed to getting an actual job" Daria remarked.

Trent did his laugh/cough.

"Good one, Daria."

Now, Daria looks pissed.

A restaurant in South Boston, the following evening....

The restaurant, a seafood place called "The Yankee Clipper", had a breathtaking view of Boston Harbor. Inside Quinn and Trevor were seated across from each other. Trevor looks like he's having fun, Quinn doesn't.

"Trevor?" asked Quinn.

"Yes?"

Quinn proceeded to ask "Are you happy? In this relationship, I mean?"

"Of course" said Trevor with a smile, "Our relationship's one of the bright spots in my life right now. Why?"

Quinn said "Well, I've been thinking about us a lot, lately. I guess with the end of college looming I've been thinking about the future."

Trevor smiled.

"I've been thinking about the future, too. In fact, I'd like to talk about that."

Quinn got a sinking feeling.

Trevor explained "What you said, about me not going pro, got me thinking. I do need a backup plan. I've decided to table the whole football thing and get a real job."

Quinn was now visibly releaved.

"That's great, Trev. So, what kind of job are you thinking of?"

Trevor said "Well, I did major in political science. There has to be something there."

Quinn frowned, but Trevor didn't notice.

"Quinn" he said, "I need to ask you something?"

Nervous, Quinn said "Okay".

Trevor explained "We've been together almost four years now. I know that we've hit a rough patch recently and I blame my own unwillingness to admit that my dream of playing in the NFL will never come true. You've been patient and supportive every step of the way. I know our love can survive anything so..."

He got a brass ring with a fake diamond out of his pocket. Quinn looks very uncomfortable.

"...will you marry me?"

Quinn looked doubtful. She saw their relationship as living on borrowed time and he's just asked her to marry him. 

I'm not even sure we should be together anymore and he just asked me to marry him. Like I need this.

Quinn's hesitation had Trevor feeling less hopeful by the second. 

"Trevor" said a very nervous Quinn, "This is kind of sudden. Don't take this the wrong way, but I need to think about this."

Hopeful, Trevor said "So, you might?"

Feeling the pressure, Quinn said "I...I just need to think it through before giving an answer."

Trevor handed Quinn the cheap ring.

"Well, hold on to the ring for now. If you decide you don't then you at least have a present."

Trevor put the ring on Quinn's finger while she looks like she's just recieved a death sentence. Trevor is clearly oblivious to how uncomfortable Quinn is.

"No pressure" he said. "Just don't take too long. I can't wait to tell my parents that I'm engaged to the girl of my dreams."

Quinn sighed. Yeah, no pressure at all.

Meanwhile, at Daria and Jane's apartment...

Trent was asleep on a blanket on the floor. The door opened and Jane came in. She walked right up to Trent and shook him.

"Trent."

There was no response. 

"Trent?"

Still no response.

"TRENT!!"

That last utterance was accompanied by Jane kicking him. This caused Trent to wake up with a start.

"AAHHH!! I swear, I didn't know she was your wife!"

At this point he saw where he was and calmed down.

"Oh, Janey, what do you want?"

Jane asked "Have you put out flyers for a band?"

"No" Trent answered.

"Have you auditioned for any gigs?"

"No."

"Have you even tried to find a job?"

"Ew."

Folding her arms, Jane said "I'll take that as a no. So, what have you done today?"

Trent said "Caught up on my sleep. I need to find my muse before I put a band together. Where were you all day?"

"At work." Jane followed this answer with "Unlike some people, I actually need gainful employment. I work 40 to 50 hours a week at a local art gallery."

"Where's Daria?" asked Trent.

"At the library doing research. She's a grad student pursuing a PhD in literature."

"Where's Daria's sister?"

"You mean Quinn. She currently lives at the Theta house on campus."

Trent shook his head dismissively. "Sorority chick....shudder."

Refusing to go off topic, Jane said "Look, Trent, you're my brother and always welcome here, but we can't afford to support ourselves and you. You need to make some kind of contribution."

Trent said "I could help with the rent. What is it? $200 a month?"

"More like $1,000.00."

Trent's eyes went wide.

"Whoa, that's kinda steep."

Jane said "Just be glad we aren't New York. A place like this would run about two grand a month there."

Trent looked thoughtful. 

Theta House, later that evening...

Back from her date with Trevor, Quinn sat in the common room and looked at the ring Trevor gave her. She felt trapped and was too lost in her self-pity to notice Nicole approach. Nicole's eyes went wide as she spotted the ring.

Pointing, Nicole asked "Quinn, what is that!?"

"A cheap engagement ring" Quinn said with a sigh. 

Nicole was genuinely shocked as she knew that Quinn and Trevor weren't doing so well. 

"I thought you weren't sure you wanted to be with Trevor anymore."

"I KNOW!" Quinn protested, "I know, but he asked me to marry him. I told him I needed to think about it and he insisted I wear the ring anyway."

Nicole sat on the couch next to Quinn.

"Sounds to me like he's trying to pressure you into saying yes. Do you want to marry him?"

Quinn admitted "No, I'm not even sure I want to be more than just friends with him at this point."

Quinn sat there looking like she's in chains. Nicole had a concerned look on her face as she placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. At this point, Stacy entered. 

"Hey, guys" said Stacy. Nicole and Quinn both looked at her with forlorn expressions on their faces. 

Puzzled, Stacy asked "What's going on?"

Quinn showed Stacy the ring. Her jaw dropped when she saw it.

"Oh...my...GOD!!!"

End Act II

Act III  
Theta House, night...  
Music: "SOS" by Rihanna

Quinn, Stacy and Nicole were discussing Quinn's relationship quandry.

Stacy said "The other day you weren't sure you even wanted to be with Trevor, and now your ready to walk down the aisle. What gives!?"

Quinn said "It's...It's complicated."

Stacy said "No, it isn't! He asked you to marry him and you're wearing an engagement ring. Last time I checked that means you said yes."

Nicole said "Actually, she said she needed to think about it and he insisted she wear the ring anyway. I say he's trying to pressure her into saying yes."

Stacy thought about this for a moment. "That's weird. Trevor never struck me as the controlling type."

Quinn said "He's not, and that makes this even more confusing. I don't know what to make of this. Our relationship's been going downhill for close to a year now and he wants me to marry him. I don't get that."

At this point the conversation was interrupted. 

"Hey, Stacy" said a familiar, nasally voice, "You ready to go?"

Everyone looked up to see Charles Ruttheimer the third, formerly known as Upchuck but now known simply as Chuck. He was there to pick Stacy up for a date.

Stacy said "Chuck, can you hang back for a second?"

"What's going on?" he asked.

Both Stacy and Nicole looked at Quinn.

"It's okay" said Quinn.

Stacy proceeded to explain the situation to her boyfriend. "Trevor asked Quinn to marry him but she's not sure if they should even be a couple anymore."

Added Nicole "She said she needed to think about it but he insisted she wear the ring anyway. I think he's trying to pressure her into saying yes."

"Which all three of us think is out of character for him" Stacy finished.

Chuck thought about this for a second. He instantly figured out what's going on.

"He's having trouble dealing with failure."

All three girls looked at him questioningly.

Chuck explained "His dream of becoming a pro football player is over. His dream apparently included being with Quinn through it all. He wants to keep what's left of that. I think Trevor asked you to marry him because he knows your relationship's on borrowed time and he's afraid he won't find anyone else. Granted, pressuring you into marriage isn't the best solution, but we guys can be really thoughtless about stuff like that."

They were all visibly impressed by Chuck's insight.

"So, what should I do?" asked Quinn.

Chuck said "It might help if you honestly picture how it would be if you did marry him."

Liking the idea, Nicole said "It's worth a shot, Quinn."

Stacy nodded in agreement. Quinn then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Begin Fantasy  
A future version of Quinn and Trevor were sitting on the couch in a run down apartment. Trevor now has a beer gut while Quinn is morbidly obese and looks like her spirit has been broken. Trevor is on a couch surrounded by empty beer cans, watching TV.

"Trevor, honey, do you think I'm fat?" Quinn asked.

Trevor snidely replied "I don't think you're fat, I know you're fat." He then held up an empty beer can. "Get me another beer."

Put off by his additude, Quinn barked "Get your own beer, asshole!"

"Don't talk to me like that, woman!" Trevor spat back. "It's your own damn fault we're losers. I never went pro. You turned into a frigid ice queen after that."

In no mood to take any shit, Quinn barked "Hey, that's not my fault! I always encouraged you. You're the one who never follows through on anything. I can't believe I gave up my dream just to make you happy and all you did was become a bitter drunk!"

"So why'd you marry me, then?"

"Because you pressured me too. I wanted to break up."

Trevor angrily barked "So go ahead! You wanna leave me, go ahead!"

"Fine, I will!"

Grinning, Trevor played his trump card.

"Like anyone would want a heffer like you now."

That took all the fight out of Quinn. Trevor grins in triumph until the sound of children crying in the background makes him angry again.

"That's what I thought!" Trevor barked. "Now, get me that beer...and tell the kids to shut the fuck up, I'm trying to watch the game."

End Fantasy

Quinn opened her eyes and looked relieved.

"This decision just got a lot easier to make" she said.

The quad at Boston State, the following afternoon...

Quinn was sitting on a park bench when Trevor approached.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

As he sat next to Quinn she took off the ring and handed it to Trevor. When she did he instantly looked stunned.

Quinn said "I'm sorry, but I don't wanna get married." After a deep breath, she added "In fact, I think we need to break up."

Trevor looked and felt like he was just stabbed in the gut.

"But why? Don't you love me!?"

Quinn took another deep breath before speaking. "Look, our relationship has been going downhill for a while now. We can't postpone the inevitable. If we get married, if we even stay a couple, I know exactly what's going to happen. We gradually grow to resent each other. I don't want that and I know that you don't, either. It's better to just end things."

"But, I love you" Trevor pleaded.

Quinn asked "Do you really, or are you just telling yourself that because you fear being alone? I still want to be friends. I just feel like our lives are moving in two different directions." 

Trevor just sat there in stunned silence.

After a brief pause, Quinn asked "Did you ask me to marry you because you want to spend the rest of your life with me, or because you're afraid you won't find anyone else?"

Trevor thought about it for a second. Finally, he let out a resigned sigh as he admitted "I'm afraid I won't find anyone else."

Matter of factly, Quinn said "Then you asked for the wrong reason. Look, what we had was nice but it's run its course. We'd just make each other miserable if we stayed together."

"Can't we work it out?" Trevor asked.

Quinn said "We've been trying, but all we ever seem to do is fight. I think we should just end things in order to spare ourselves more pain."

Quinn then got up to leave. She turns around and sees Trevor's hurt expression.

"I need some time to get over things right now. After that, though, I'd like to keep in touch. I still wanna be friends."

After taking a few seconds to let this sink in, Trevor said "I'd like it if we were friends too." After another pause, he said "Tell you what, I need some time to get over this too but after that maybe we could get together and just hang out with no romantic agenda."

Quinn smiled.

"I'd like that."

She gave him a goodbye kiss, then left.

Theta house, evening...  
Music: "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard

Quinn was seated on the couch in the common room looking miserable. Nicole sat next to her and tried to offer her words of comfort.

"It's alright, Quinn."

"I know" said Quinn, "Breaking up was the right thing to do. It still feels like I was stabbed in the gut, though."

Nicole said "Considering how long you and Trevor were a couple that's hardly surprising. Look on the bright side, your first serious breakup's going a lot better than mine did."

Quinn stifled a giggle as she remembered hearing the story.

"I wouldn't mind hearing that story again."

Smiling, Nicole said "Alright. Anyway, as you know I used to be the head cheerleader back in high school. My geekiness was a well kept secret. I played the role of head cheerleader so well I was even dating the quarterback. The trouble started when I overheard him bragging about how asian chicks are wild in the sack. The truth was we'd only gone as far as third base and here he was claiming I did things to him that people only do in porn. I was pissed. So pissed I actually kicked him in the junk."

After giggling, Quinn said "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that part."

Nicole continued "I brought it up because the part I never told you before is how shitty I felt after that. Yeah, he was a jerk who was spreading dirty rumors about me. That didn't make dumping him any easier, though. These feelings are normal."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks, Nicole."

Wanting to change the subject, Nicole asked "So, where are you gonna live after graduation?"

Thinking, Quinn said "Well, obviously moving in with Trevor's out. Chuck and Stacy are going back to Lawndale because she just landed a job at the TV station there. I can't move in with my sister and Jane now that Trent's there."

Nicole said "I've always wanted to meet Jane's brother. He sounds pretty cool."

"He is," said Quinn, "Just don't ask him to do anything that involves actual work."

Both girls laughed.

After this, Nicole said "I ask because I found a nice two-bedroom on the North End, only a block away from Daria and Jane's place. The problem is I can't afford the rent on my own."

This piqued Quinn's interest.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Nicole nodded. "Whaddaya say, roomie?"

Quinn asked "Are you sure? After all, we've pretty much lived together since our first year here."

Nicole said "Exactly, with you I know what I'm getting myself into. If you say no then I have to find someone who, for all I know, could turn out to be an insufferable bitch. Also, you're my sister."

Quinn said "Your sorority sister".

"You know I'm an only child," said Nicole, "You and Stacy are the closest thing to sisters I have and she's moving in with her fiancee."

Quinn raised and eyebrow. "Fiancee?"

Nicole explained "Chuck asked her to marry him. She said yes. We were waiting to tell you because of this whole mess with Trevor. When she tells you try to act surprised."

Quinn smiled as she was genuinely happy for them.

Getting back to the topic of sharing an apartment, Nicole said "In these past four years I've come to regard you and Stacy as family. Who else would I share a home with? Come on, Quinn."

Quinn smiled. "Okay, we'll share an apartment...sis."

Nicole smiled.

A Starbucks on the North End, morning....

Daria, Jane and Quinn were having their morning coffee at an outdoor table on the sidewalk. Jane was in her pajamas.

"So, Quinn, how does it feel?" Jane asked.

Quinn said "How does what feel?"

"Ending your first serious relationship" said Daria.

"It sucks, but I can deal." Quinn then decided to change the subject. "I can't believe I graduate college tomorrow."

Jane said "Welcome to adulthood. Now you really are one of us."

Quinn giggled. At this point Trent walked up to them. He was wearing a business suit and had his hair combed.

"Hey, Jane, Daria, Daria's sister."

Smiling, Quinn said "You forgot my name again, didn't you?"

"Sorry, habit" Trent sheepichly admitted.

Daria asked "What's with the suit?"

"Job interview" Trent answered.

All three girls jaws fell open.

"Since when do you actively seek employment?" asked Jane in disbelief.

Trent said "Since you pointed out to me that I need some money to survive in this city."

Quinn couldn't get over how good Trent looked in a suit and tie. "You know, you actually clean up really nice."

"Thanks, Quinn."

With mock relief, Quinn said "Finally, he remembered my name."

Daria, in her usual deadpan, asked "Will wonders never cease?"

Quinn looked at her sister and friends and smiled warmly.

I may be hurting from the breakup, but I don't care. I have real friends who'll always have my back. People like Jane, Stacy, and even my sister. I really am lucky to have them in my life.

End Episode.

A/N: I think you know what inspired that last scene. Another piece by the great SC.


	2. Return To Lawndale

Opening Montage  
Theme Song: "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out another guy, this guy has brown hair and seems nice. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane observing the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and her new boyfriend, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn  
in  
"Return To Lawndale"  
story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Le Chic Boutique, afternoon...

Quinn was in the office in back seated at a desk. Since graduating college in May she'd been promoted to manager. Now it was the first week of August and she'd proven very capable at the job. She was in the middle of scheduling the following week's shifts when one of the employees, a spray tanned blond named Beth, came in.

"Quinn, someone wants to talk to you."

Looking up from her chart, Quinn asked "Who?"

"Frankie."

Quinn rolled her eyes before heading out front. 

Music: "Pretty Fly For A White Guy" by The Offspring

Waiting for her at the counter was a scrawny white guy dressed in urban street garb. Frankie was laboring under the delusion that he's not only black but also a ladies man. Quinn put on a friendly face even though she'd rather not deal with him.

"Wuzzup, sweetness?"

Trying not to groan, Quinn said "What are you doing here? Last time I checked, Urban Outfitterz was more your thing."

Fankie said "Here to see you, hottie. Word is you're back on the market."

Trying not to sound irritated, Quinn asked "And?"

Grinning lecherously, Frankie said "Howz about taking a bite o' sweet Fran-kay? You know ya want it."

Quinn dropped the customer friendly facade.

"Only if "it" involves pepper spray in your eyes and my knee in your groin."

Frankie was undeterred.

"C'mon, you know all the honey's wanna wit' me. I'm a certified pimp daddy, yo."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn said "You're a restraining order waiting to happen. Either buy something, leave, or take a shot of pepper spray. What's it gonna be?"

Seeing the dead serious look on Quinn's face Frankie let out a defeated sigh.

"Awright, forget you then! I can get plenty of other honeys to gimmie some booty."

Frankie left. Once he was gone Quinn let out a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived when a man with long hair, a fu manchu mustache, bandana and old motorcycle jacket entered. His name was Goat and he's also a delusional sleazebag.

Surprised, Quinn said "Goat!!! Please tell me you're here as part of an attempt to make yourself over."

Goat said "Actually, I'm here to see you. I hear you and Trevor broke up. I gave you the respectable two months to get over him but now it's time for me to move in for the kill. Dinner at O'Mally's brew pub, then we head back to my place. Whatta ya say, sweet cheeks?"

Quinn scrunched her nose in disgust.

"EWWWW!! No way."

Undeterred, Goat said "C'mon. I'm sensitive to a woman's needs, in addition to being a badass stud."

Quinn said "Only in your own drugged out mind, Goat. I have standards, you don't. I mean, your last girlfriend was a pregnant crack whore."

"So?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You have no grasp of reality, do you?"

Shrugging, Goat said "I kinda drift in and out."

Quinn said "Well, if you're not here to buy something could you please drift out of here? You might scare the other customers."

Thinking it's a compliment, Goat said "Yeah, I do kinda do that. They can't compete with my studliness. Might as well go home and spank it. Later, hottie."

With that, Goat left and Quinn let out another sigh of relief. Just then, the door opened. Quinn now looks pissed.

"WHAT!?!"

Startled, Trent took a step back.

"Whoa, I just wanted to buy a suit for a job interview!"

Quinn instantly wen't from annoyed to embarrassed.

Quinn and Nicole's apartment, evening...  
Music: "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani

Quinn was sitting on the couch dressed like she's ready to go out. She was wearing skinny jeans and a red wing tee with a drooping neck while her hair and makeup appeared expertly done. Meanwhile, Nicole was rummaging through the place similarly made up. Nicole's outfit was a denim mini skirt and black go-go boots. She was completely top less, however. Quinn was unfazed by Nicole being only dressed from the waist down as she was used to her roommate's habit of walking around the place in various states of undress.

"Where the hell did I put that top?" Nicole muttered in frustration.

Quinn said "Beats me. Anyway, as I was saying, first the king of posers comes in and tries to come on to me then I have to deal with a delusional sleaze bag doing the same thing." Quinn let out a frustrated sigh before continuing. "God, everywhere I go I get asked out by creeps! It's sooo annoying."

Nicole said "That's why we're going clubbing tonight. Maybe you'll meet a guy worthwhile. Now, where did I put that damn tank top!?"

Quinn said "As happy to go out dancing as I am, Nicole, I'm not really interested in hooking up tonight. After two months of being single I wanna date again. The problem is that all the good guys seem to be taken."

Nicole finally gave up her search. She pulled a small black table cloth off of the coffee table and wrapped it over her breasts before tying it in the back. She then went to look at herself in the mirror.

"Good enough" Nicole said with a shrug before turning her attention back to Quinn. "Have you considered taking the initiative? You could go look for good quality guys and ask them out."

Dismissive, Quinn said "Only someone truly desperate would do that. We're girls, when it comes to dating we don't ask, we get asked."

Nicole said "And miss out on some good opportunities as a result."

Quinn looked thoughtful for a second before conceding that her friend was right. "Good point. I'm just so used to being attractive and popular that it seems weird to me. Let's talk about something else."

Nicole said "Like maybe asking Daria and Jane if they wanna come with us?"

Quinn said "I already tried. Clubbing's not really Daria's thing and Jane wasn't up for it either."

Smiling, Nicole said "Well, we can still have a fun time. You ready to go?"

Quinn said "I've been ready to go for the last half hour."

Blushing slightly, Nicole said "Yeah, I need to do a better job keeping track of my laundry."

Meanwhile, in Lawndale...

The Landon's were hosting a cookout. There was no special occassion, this was just a chance to enjoy the warm summer evening. On the back proch, Jake Morgendorffer was talking to Andrew and Michelle Landon. While Andrew and Michelle look no different from IICY? Jake does. He's now got a massive beer gut and his hair has thinned considerably. This was because once both girls were out of the house Helen started putting in even MORE hours at the firm. Jake responded by totally letting himself go.

"How's Jodie?"

Andrew said "She's just landed a job with some tech company. "

Nervous, Jake said "It's not buzzdome, is it?"

Stifling a chuckle, Andrew said "No, thank God they went out of business after the tech bubble burst in 2000. Didn't you briefly work for them."

A little embarrassed, Jake said "Yeah, but I left. I still can't figure out what they actually did."

Smiling, Andrew said "Nothing, that's why they went under."

Jake now clearly wants to change the subject. Sensing this, Andrew asked "How are your daughters?"

Jake took a huge gulp of his beer before answering.

"Great. They're both in Boston. Daria's getting her PhD at Boston State while Quinn manages a fashion boutique."

Jake then proceeded to grab a bacon cheeseburger. He ate it with gusto.

"You really like those burgers, don't you?" Andrew commented.

With his mouth full, Jake said "Sure...gulp...do. What's...gulp...your secret?"

Andrew said "Before cooking I let the raw beef marinate in trans fat. That and the bacon greese are what gives it the flavor. The doctors wouldn't agree, but if you cut the fat you kill the burger."

Jake finished the burger.

"I'll say, that's my fourth one. I just can't stop eating those things."

Proving the point, Jake grabbed another burger.

"How's Helen?"

Jake's expression darkened as he put down the half-eaten bacon cheeseburger. In a bitter tone, he said "She still works 90 hour weeks despite being partner now. Just can't tear her away from the job, not for the girls or me. I have to be alone..."

As he continued, his face turned pale and he began sweating profusely.

"..."Oh, but the firm needs me, you understand". "I'd love to, but I really wanna try that big case". "YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE, YOU GODDAMN HIPPIE"...."

He started breathing hard as he continued to rant.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS LEFT...hack...ALONE...and...and...wheeze...wheeze...UNLOVED BY AN...hack...ABUSIVE...wheeze...FATHER...wheeze...AND...WORK...A...HOLIC...W...WIFE?"

Andrew grew concerned.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Now pouring sweat and having difficulty breathing, Jake said "Just...peachy...wheeze..." It was at this point that Jake noticed something. "...left...arm...numb...hack...tight...wheeze...chest...wheeze...shooting...hack...pain...puff...feel...puff...faint...need...huff...beer...

Jake reached for his beer and took a huge gulp. Suddenly...

"GAH!!! PAIN!!!"

Dropping the beer, Jake clutched his chest and promptly passed out.

Boston...

Quinn and Nicole were at a dance club downtown. While Nicole was at the bar chatting up a guy Quinn was in the middle of the floor dancing up a storm. Most of the guys there were checking her out while the girls shot Quinn jealous looks.

Music: "Who's That Girl (She's Got It)" by A Flock Of Seagulls

She's got it

She's got it

Quinn, knowing she has a captive audience, made a show of moving her body in time with the music.

Who's that lovely girl in the corner

She's so fine

I really wish that she was mine

I wanna hold her, and make her miiiiinnnnnneeeee

Quinn continued to move while all the guys look at her in an entranced state.

Who's that lovely girl in the corner

She dance and sings

She looks like she's from a movie screen

Maybe a hero, lives in her drrreeeeaaaammmmms

More than arms

She's got it

More than eyes

She's got it

Girls jealously starred daggers at Quinn, but she didn't care. She was having the time of her life.

Tender charms

The guys continued to stare at Quinn. Liking the attention, she playfully blew them a kiss.

I wanna hold her, and make her miiiiinnnnnneeee

Quinn continued to move to the music.

Who's that girl

Who's that girl

Who's that girl.

As the second verse began Quinn felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket, which caused her to suddenly stop dancing. She immediately pulled out her phone and looked at the number. As she left the dance floor to answer the guys groaned that the show was over while the girls were visibly relieved that this hot redhead was no longer stealing all of their thunder.

Once in an area where she could hear, Quinn answered her phone.

"Hello...Hi, Mom..." As she listened Quinn suddenly looked concerned. "...You don't sound good. What's wrong...WHAT!?!...no...oh, God, no..." Quinn now looks frightened. "...I'm on my way....oh, God."

She hung up and immediately went to find Nicole.

At the bar, Nicole was flirting with a good looking guy.

"So," the guy said, "Wanna dance?"

Grinning seductively, Nicole said "I thought you'd never ask."

They were about to head out to the dance floor when Quinn approached.

"Nicole, we have to go to the train station...Now!"

Nicole wass concerned by the panic in her friend's voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked, completely forgetting the guy she was trying to hook up with.

Struggling to hold it together, Quinn said "My Mom just called. She's at the hospital. Dad...he...he...HE HAD ANOTHER HEART ATTACK!!!"

She began to cry hysterically.

End Act I

Act II  
South Station, Boston, night...

Quinn and Nicole arrived at the train station to find Daria and Jane already there. Quinn immediately rushed up to her sister and hugged her.

Daria said "So, you got the call?"

Releasing her sister, Quinn nodded.

Jane, meanwhile, noticed Nicole's skimpy makeshift top.

"Nicole, why are you dressed like a hooker?" asked the artist.

Nicole explained "We were out clubbing and I couldn't find the top that goes with this so I had to improvise."

Jane remarked "And I'm sure showing off your silicone orbs had nothing to do with it."

Nicole briefly shot Jane a death stare as the fact that she was surgically enhanced was something of a sore spot. She'd gotten the implants as a graduation present when she finished high school as she'd been insecure about her small size. Now, however, it just bothered her that people knew why an otherwise petite asian girl had D's. 

Getting back on subject, Daria said "We have more important things to talk about than each other's bust sizes."

Quinn agreed. "Dad's in the hospital!"

Daria put a reassuring hand on Quinn's shoulder. "It's gonna be alright, Quinn."

Soon, the train was boarding. As Daria and Quinn got on Jane and Nicole waived.

"Good luck" Jane called out.

Nicole said "Call if you need anything."

The next several hours were nerve wracking. Daria and Quinn took an Amtrack train to Grand Central in New York. From there they took the subway to Penn Station and boarded another train bound for Baltimore, where they switched to a local commuter train that took them to Lawndale. It was morning by the time they arrived at the hospital.

Cedar's of Lawndale, morning...

Outside, the weather was dark and overcast and there was the rumbling of thunder in the distance. Inside the waiting room Helen was nervously pacing around. Unlike her husband, Helen is aging well and at 54 doesn't look a day over 40. She looked over to see a stone faced Daria and a worried looking Quinn approach.

"Girls!"

She hugged both of her daughters.

"I'm so glad you came. How was your trip?"

Maintaining her emotionless facade (and hoping no one saw through it to find how worried she actually was) Daria said "Oh, you know how I love a ten hour train ride from Boston."

Helen shot Daria a death glare. Now was not the time for sarcasm. However, Helen immediately dropped the stern look as she remembered that was how Daria coped with stressful situations.

"Where's Daddy?" Quinn asked in a frantic voice. "Is he alright?"

Now, Helen looked almost frightened. "I...I don't know. He's in intensive care. This heart attack was much worse than the one he had seven years ago. He...he might not make it."

Daria gasped in horror while Quinn started to cry uncontrollably. It was at this point that a woman with reddish-blonde hair in hospital frocks approached the family.

"Mrs. Morgendorffer."

This got Helen's attention and snapped Quinn out of her crying fit. The red haired doctor offered her hand to Helen.

As they shook hands, the woman introduced herself as "Dr. Susan Lewis, cardiology. I was on call when your husband was brought in."

Helen asked "How is he, Dr. Lewis? How's my Jakey?"

Maintaining a professional demeanor, Dr. Lewis said "He suffered a severe cardiac arrest. We're keeping him in ICU for observation."

Helen wanted to ask questions but words escape her. Quinn started to cry again. Daria kept a cool head and didn't let on how concerned she actually was.

"How bad was it?" asked Daria, "Is there any significant damage to his heart?"

Dr. Lewis explained "The heart attack was triggered by a combination of stress and cholesterol which elevated his blood pressure to the point where his heart gave out. CPR was what Mr. Landon used to keep him alive until the paramedics arrived. I need to ask you all some questions."

Quinn stopped crying as she recognized the need to keep a cool head right now.

"Alright" said Helen, "What do you need to know?"

"What's his diet like?"

None of them knew the answer. 

Suddenly defensive, Helen said in a hostile tone "For your information, I work very long hours. I would monitor my husbands diet but I simply don't have the time."

This caused a look of disbelief not only on Dr. Lewis' face but Daria and Quinn as well. 

Feeling guilty but too proud to admit it, Helen immediately went on the offensive. "Are you accusing me of being a bad wife and mother? I'll have you know that..."

Helen was suddenly interrupted by a young EMT running toward them with panic in his eyes.

"Dr. Lewis!!! It's Morgendorffer, he's flatlining!!"

Dr. Lewis immediately ran toward the ICU. 

Horrified beyond the capacity to keep a cool head, Quinn said "No...he..he..sob...HE'S GONNA DIE!!!!"

Hysterical, Quinn immediately ran out the door.

Hospital parking lot, a few seconds later...  
Music: "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day

Quinn runs out into the parking lot not caring that it was now raining heavily. With tears in her eyes she runs until she's alone. Finally, she collapsed onto the ground. Sitting against a lamp post, Quinn sunk her head down and continued to cry.

"No...sob...t...this can't be happening...sniff...this can't be happening..."

Quinn looked up at the night sky in sad desperation. She folded her hands together and bowed her head. She proceeds to do something she hasn't done since her guardian angel phase in high school: pray. 

Meanwhile, in intensive care...

Dr. Lewis and the paramedics were using a de-fibrulator to restart Jake's heart.

Quinn: (Offscreen VO) "God, I know I've been selfish most of my life. I even expected a guardian angel to do everything for me once. I know I have no right to ask you for anything. I've been a lousy daughter and sister. Just please, don't take my father. I know I took him for granted my whole life. Don't take his, please. I swear I'll be a better daughter from now on if you just let my father live. I can't handle losing him, there's so much I never got to tell him."

At this moment Jake's heart monitor shows the line start to blip. His heart has restarted. Upon realizing that Jake will live, Dr. Lewis and the paramedics breathe a huge sigh of relief.

Parking lot, a few minutes later...

Quinn just sits there in the pouring rain, hoping that there is a God. Daria approached her.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up. She immediately sprang to her feet and hugged her sister.

"Daria, I'm so sorry. In case I don't say it enough, I love you sis."

Daria was in no mood for a snarky remark.

"I love you too, Quinn."

A brief silence, then...

"Dr. Lewis came out. They were able to get Dad's heart going again."

Coincidentally, the rain stopped when Daria said that. Quinn looked up at the sky and smiled.

Thank you.

ER waiting room, a short time later...

Quinn, Helen and Daria were sitting together waiting for an update on Jake's condition. Helen sighed.

"How could I let this happen?"

Daria looked angry. "I'm wondering the same thing. I know Dad's been letting himself go. Why don't you even know what he's eating?"

In a guilt ridden voice, Helen said "Because I still work 90 hour weeks. I tried to cut back my hours after I made partner but I just couldn't do it. I let your father do this to himself."

Quinn was now angry too. "Why? Why do you keep working like a madwoman when you don't have to? Are you that in love with your career, that you neglect us for it when you don't have to?"

Being reminded of her shorcomings caused Helen to suddenly become angry.

"Now, you listen here, young lady. I..."

Quinn was having none of it and got right in her mother's face. "No, you listen! I could understand you being such a workaholic when you were trying to make partner. I know how many hours a lawyer has to put in to have a shot. You are a partner, you have no excuse now. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Daria added "Quinn's right, Mom. You're a partner, you can delegate. You know how Dad is. He has very poor judgement when it comes to his health. You could've been on top of things, but you weren't. You don't have to put in 90 hours a week. What's your excuse?"

Helen angrily said "I don't have to take this from my own daughters!"

Proving just how much she's her mother's daughter, Quinn barked "Yes you do! We're not little girls anymore! Daria's a grad student and I manage a business! You will listen and you will answer our questions! YOU...WILL...ANSWER...OUR...QUESTIONS! And the first thing I want to know is: why are you working insane hours? And don't give me the getting ahead speech, because you are leading the race!"

Helen let out a resigned sigh. Both of her daughters have clearly inherited her own stubborn determination.

"I just can't do it," Helen admitted, "I tried, but I've been a workaholic so long that I don't know how to be any other way. I don't know how to just step back from the job."

Stern, Quinn said "Well, you'd better learn fast because Dad's gonna need a lot of in home care when he gets out of this place."

Just then, a doctor approached them. This man was short and heavy set with thinning black hair and a beard.

"Excuse me."

The Morgendorffers looked up at him. He proceeded to introduce himself.

"Dr. Glenn Eichler, I'm the senior cardiologist. I've just been going over everything with Mr. Morgendorffer."

"How is my husband, Dr. Eichler?"

Dr. Eichler said "He's stable. We'll keep him in intensive care overnight for observation, then move him to in-patient tomorrow morning. He should be able to come home after a couple of days."

All three of the women looked relieved, which Dr. Eichler noticed.

"I'm afraid he's not out of the woods, though," the physician continued, "He's going to need in home care for a long time. He needs triple-bypass surgery. I want to schedule it for three months from now."

Quinn asked "Why not do it now?"

"And you are?"

"Quinn Morgendorffer, his daughter."

Dr. Eichler proceeded to explain. "It's like this, he just had a severe heart attack and nearly died. He's too weak for the procedure to be safely performed now. Three months should be enough time to get his strength back to a point that'll lessen the risk of complications."

"And after the surgery?" asked Helen.

Dr. Eichler said "The procedure is quite invasive, that's another reason I want him to recover his strength first. After the triple-bypass, he'll take another six months to fully recover."

After doing the math in her head, Daria said "So, he'll be out of commission for the next nine months?"

Dr. Eichler nodded. "Yes, and during that time he needs to eat healthy and relax. That means no stress, no excessive mental or physical exertion, and defintely no foods high in fat and cholesterol. What does he do for a living?"

Helen said "He's a freelance marketing consultant."

Upon hearing this Dr. Eichler looked grim.

"That's a very high stress job. I strongly recommend he close up shop while he recovers. The stress could trigger another heart attack otherwise."

Quinn did not like the sound of that at all. "Morgendorffer Consulting is my dad's dream! He can't lose that!"

Dr. Eichler said "Then he'll need someone to fill in for him."

Quinn, Daria and Helen were now visibly worried.

End Act II

Act III  
Morgendorffer House, afternoon...

Quinn, Daria and Helen were at the kitchen table discussing Jake's care.

"I can handle most of the in-home care," said Helen. With dread in her voice, she added "I'll just have to cut back my hours at the firm. The real problem is what the two of you can do."

Daria said "I can see that. With both of us living eight hours away it's not like we can stop by on a daily basis." 

Quinn knew what this meant. "That means that one of us has to move back home."

Both girls frowned as it sunk in that one of them would have to ditch her life and move back to Lawndale. 

Knowing which one of her daughters it'd most likely be, Helen said "I'm afraid so. Daria, can you transfer to the grad program at Lawndale State?"

Daria sighed.

"Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in."

Placing a hand on her sister's shoulder, Quinn said "I'm sorry, sis. I know getting out of Lawndale was your dream."

Helen added "I wish there was some other way, Daria, I really do, but someone needs to keep an eye on Jake while I'm at work. Quinn could do it, but she'd have to quit her job."

"Once again, Quinn gets lucky while I get screwed" Daria bitterly remarked.

Hurt, Quinn said "Hey, that's not fair! I didn't ask for any of this. Sometimes you just have to take what life dishes out."

Daria sighed as she realized that her sister had a point. "I guess you're right." 

Trying to look on the bright side, Quinn said "Besides, you can transfer back to Boston State once Dad's back to normal."

Helen looked serious as the next issue would be even harder to deal with.

"The next problem is telling your father that he'll have to abandon his consulting business. He'll be devastated."

Looking thoughtful, Quinn asked "Can't you find someone to fill in for him? What about Jodie Landon? She used to intern for him in college."

Helen said "I don't think so. She's been out in California for a whole year now and has her own life. We can't ask her to abandon it just so Morgendorffer Consulting can stay in business."

Quinn was now deep in thought. My prayer was answered last night: Dad lived. I promised to be a better daughter if he did and what am I doing? I'm going back to my life in Boston while Daria makes all the sacrifices. 

As Quinn sat there thinking, Helen said "I can't run Morgendorffer Consulting, I'm a lawyer with no marketing experience."

Daria admitted "All I'd do is scare away clients. I'm afraid it will have to go out of business."

Quinn made her decision. A deal's a deal. "No, it won't, and Daria won't have to transfer. I'll take over the business while Dad recovers."

Helen and Daria were both visibly stunned.

Finding her voice after a moment, Helen said "But, your job?"

"I'll quit," said Quinn, "This is more important. I owe as much. If saving Dad's dream means giving up mine, then that's what I'll do. It has to be me. I'm the one with the marketing degreee and some management experience. With the flexable hours I can also take care of Dad when Mom can't."

Both Helen and Daria were amazed as this capacity for self-sacrifice was a side of Quinn they've never seen.

"Are you sure?" asked Helen.

Quinn didn't even hesitate.

"Yes."

Cedars of Lawndale, the following afternoon...  
Music: "A Beautiful Day" by U2

Quinn, Daria and Helen were seated around Jake while he rests in his hospital bed. They're discussing Jake's care while he recovers.

"Jake, this is my fault," Helen said in an uncharacteristicly humble tone, "I shoud've paid more attention and I wasn't, I apologize. I'll try harder to change."

Jake smiled "I forgive you, Helen." He then turned more serious. "So, I can't do any consulting while I recover? What'll happen to Morgendorffer consulting?"

Helen said "We discussed that. Care to tell him, Quinn?"

"I'm moving back to Lawndale to take over the business while you recover. With my marketing degree and people skills I'm the most qualified."

Jake looked regretful.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I know how much you're sacrificing."

Quinn shrugged off the apology.

"Don't be. I was a spoiled brat as a kid and this is my way of making it up to you."

"But what about your own life?" Jake asked.

Quinn said "This is more important. I already called the boutique and quit my job. Tomorrow, I'm going back to Boston to get my things and rent a U-Haul. In three days I start at your office, I already called your clients and told them what's going on."

Impressed, Jake said "Quinn, I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, Daddy?"

Jake said "The money you make while running Morgendorffer Consulting, what you don't re-invest in the business I want you to keep. This way there's no financial burden on you."

Quinn looked dismissive.

"But it's your money. "

Jake was adamant. 

"Yes, but you're gonna be the one making it for the next nine months. I want you to have it."

"What about your bills?" asked Quinn.

"I can take care of that," said Helen, "I make more than enough to cover our bills and Daria's grad studies."

Jake smiled.

They grow up so fast.

Train station, the next morning....

Quinn was on the platform when a train pulls to a stop. After the passengers disembark, she and the others on the platform board.

Once on board Quinn took a seat by the window. The aisle seat was empty. She looked out and started thinking to herself.

I can't believe I overslept and missed the 7:00. Daria's already as far as New Jersey by now.

At this point a young man in his early to mid-twenties came up the aisle. He's wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase. He has feathered light brown hair that makes him look similar to the character Sonny Crockett from the TV show Miami Vice. He sat in the last available seat, which happened to be right next to Quinn. 

Looking at this guy, Quinn had just one thought. He's cute.

As the train pulled out of the station the young man took a magazine out of his briefcase. Quinn was puzzled as this guy is apparently ignoring her (a first). She then noticed that his magazine was the latest issue of "Musings". 

Having found an opening for a conversation, Quinn asked the guy "You read Musings Magazine?"

The young man looked up and had just one thought. She's hot! He then shook his head. She's probably just bored. No way a guy like me has a shot with someone this attractive. Answering her question, the guy said "Not usually. I just got this at the newsstand. I figured it'd make the train ride to New York less monotinous."

Quinn said "My sister submitted a story to them a few years ago, that's why I asked. So, you live in New York, or are you just visiting?"

Might as well humor her the guy thought before saying "Business, I live in Oakwood."

"What kind of business?" asked Quinn.

"I work for Grace, Sloan and Paige. I need to deliver some documents to our guys at the New York Stock Exchange. My boss wants me to do it in person. You going New York?"

"Boston" said Quinn, "I'm actually moving back to Lawndale. I'm just going back to collect my things." She held out her hand. "I'm Quinn Morgendorffer, by the way."

Shaking her hand, the guy introduced himself.

"James Carbone, but everyone calls me Jim."

Quinn smiled.

Penn Station, New York, a few hours later...

Still engaged in light conversation Quinn and Jim exited the train together. They were visibly enjoying one another's company.

Jim said "Well, it was nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see you around, Quinn."

Jim was about to go on his way when...

"Jim?"

Jim turned around and smiled.

"Yes, Quinn?"

With butterflies in her stomach, Quinn said "Well, you seem like an interesting guy. I was wondering, since I'm moving back to Lawndale and you live in Oakwood, maybe we could keep in touch."

Jim thought it over for a few seconds, then...

"Sure, why not."

He got out pen and paper and wrote down his phone number and e-mail. Quinn did the same thing. They exchange the contact information.

"I'll see you around, Quinn."

Quinn blushed slightly.

"Okay."

As she watched Jim leave, her heart skipped a beat. Once he was out of sight Quinn made her way to Grand Central to continue her journey back to Boston.

Quinn and Nicole's apartment, evening...

Quinn and Nicole were seated at the kitchen table. In contrast to the night this all started Nicole was now wearing her more typical attire of a t-shirt and jeans. Quinn was in the process of explaining the situation to her roommate.

"...so I'm moving back to Lawndale to help out. I'm sorry."

Nicole shrugged it off.

"No problem. You need to help your father through a rough time. I understand. Besides, who said you were doing this alone."

Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Nicole, you don't have to."

Nicole said "No, I want to. Quinn, you're the best friend I've ever had. I'm not bailing on you at a time like this. Besides, I can't afford this place by myself."

Quinn said "But it kind of feels like I'm dragging you into something that isn't your problem."

"You aren't" said Nicole, "Look, the fact is that I'm going with you because frankly I have nowhere else to go. I guess I could move back in with my parents but after four years LA doesn't feel like home anymore. I mean, yeah, I have family there but all my old friends are gone and I've changed so much since high school that we probably don't have anything in common anymore. At least in Lawndale I'd have you, Stacy and Chuck to hang out with."

Quinn smiled as the two friends proceeded to hug. "Thanks, Nicole."

Nicole said "Hell, you'd do the same for me."

After the hug ended Nicole decided to shift the conversation to something more light hearted.

"So, how was the train ride back?"

Smiling, Quinn said "I met a really interesting guy. He lives in Oakwood, which is right by Lawndale. We exchanged numbers and e-mail addresses."

"He hot?" asked Nicole.

Quinn nodded. "Jim's a nice guy. I hope he calls me when I get back."

Grinning, Nicole asked "Why don't you call him?"

Quinn looked nervous.

"You think I should?"

Nicole nodded. "If you're interested then there's nothing wrong with making the first move."

Quinn looked thoughtful.

Morgendorffer house, evening...  
Music: "Beverly Hills" by Weezer

Quinn and Nicole were in the upstairs hallway. 

Nicole said "You're mother seems alright. I was afraid she wouldn't let me stay here."

Quinn replied "Nicole, you're one of my best friend's. Besides, you offered to help with Dad's in home care. No way Mom would turn down a chance to keep being a workaholic."

At this point, Quinn opened a door.

"Anyway, here's your new home away from home. I hope it doesn't freak you out."

As it turns out, Nicole will be staying in Daria's old room. The walls were still padded and the windows still had the sawed off ends of steel bars on them.

"Whoa, cool room!" said Nicole.

Quinn said "It used to creep me out when I was younger."

Nicole admitted "A few years ago it would've creeped me out too. Now I think a padded room's a pretty kick ass place to sleep."

Quinn said "Just remember my parents live here."

Knowing that Quinn's referring to her habit of walking around home without clothes, Nicole stifled a laugh as she said "Relax, Quinn. Last thing I wanna do is give your father another heart attack."

Quinn tried not to laugh herself.

Quinn's old room, later...

Quinn was unpacking and putting her clothes in the closet. She looked around.

I can't believe I used to think this much pink was cute.

She lay on her old bed and looked at the canopy.

I can't believe I'm gonna run Morgendorffer Consulting for the next nine months. She looks at the pink wall. I gotta find my own place. This room is too childish.

Quinn then reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Jim gave her. She stared at it and thought about what Nicole said earlier.

"Why don't you call him?"

Quinn looked at the paper for a second longer. She got up and walked to the phone. She proceeded to make a call.

"Jim, it's Quinn, from the train...you remember!?!...Listen, I was wondering, if you're free Saturday night..."

End Episode


	3. The New J

Opening Montage  
Theme Song: "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane observing the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn  
in   
"The New J"  
story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Halycon Hills Corporate Park, daytime...

At the offices of Morgendorffer Consulting Quinn was seated at Jake's desk. She"s wearing a dark blue business suit. On the desk was a small intercom. Quinn, who was filling in for Jake while he recovers from his recent heart attack, was going over her father's client list.

I didn't know Happy Herb was one of Dad's clients. It explains the cheesy commercials, though.

Just then, the small intercom on the desk buzzed. Quinn pressed the talk button.

"Yes?"

Over the intercom came the voice of Jake's assistant, a woman named Mariela.

"Miss Morgendorffer, your 11:00 is here."

"Send him in, Mariela. And please, call me Quinn. Miss Morgendorffer feels too formal."

"Alright, Quinn."

A few seconds later a man entered the office. This man was a balding middle-aged man wearing a psychadelic pattern silk shirt that's unbottoned low enough to show his thick rug of chest hair. He had pinkie rings on both hands and wore a medallion with a huge gold male symbol. His pants were polyester bell bottoms that are tight enough on the crotch to draw too much attention to his bulge. 

Smiling sweetly, Quinn thought 1977 called, they want their hideous fashion back but said "Please have a seat, Mr. Vorchevsky."

Mr. Vorchevsky took his seat in front of the desk. He then proceeded to speak with a thick Russian accent.

"Miss Morgendorffers, thank you for seeings me. When I heard vat happend to your father, I feels bad. How is?"

Quinn said "He's recovering. He needs nine months off, so I'm filling in for him. " 

Mr. Vorchevsky smiled warmly. "Glads to hear," he said, "I get to point. My business struggle. I work like fresh off boat immigrant. Hell, I fresh off boat immigrant. It not show." 

"Tell me a little about your business" said Quinn.

Vorchevsky said "When I leaves Russia I open Russian restaurant and hire your father when restaurant go nowhere. He say location no good for family restaurant."

Quinn asked "Where's the location?"

"Is off Lawndale exit of interstate," he said, "I change to strip club at advice of your father and business pick up for little time, now off again."

This made Quinn feel a little uncomfortable. She knew that one of Jake's clients was one Ivan Vorchevsky. She didn't know his business was a strip joint.

"Do you have a business card?"

"Yes" Vorchevsky said with a nod.

Quinn asked "Can I see it?"

Vorchevsky reached into his pocket and gave the card to Quinn. She looked at it and frowned. On the card was a picture of a scantily clad young woman and the words "Pleasure Palace". 

Handing the card back, Quinn said "You need to change the name. "Pleasure Palace" sounds too much like a brothel."

Mr. Vorchevsky was slightly offended.

"Is no brothel, is legitimate business! Strict look but no touch policy!"

In a reassuring tone, Quinn said "I know, but a name like "Pleasure Palace" suggests otherwise. You need to change it."

"Suggestion?" asked Vorchevsky.

Quinn thought about this for a second. Finally...

"How about something that sounds sexy yet classy, like..."Cafe Risque"."

Vorchevsky was a little confused. "Apologies, my English not best. What is Risque?"

Quinn explained "A fancy word for sexual teasing. It fits since a strip club uses sexy performances to tease customers."

Vorchevsky smiled warmly.

"I like."

Morgendorffer house, Saturday evening...  
Music: "Don't Funk With My Heart" by the Black Eyed Peas

Jim Carbone, the guy Quinn had met on the train, was walking up to the door. He's dressed in an unbuttoned blue and white striped shirt over a green T-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers. He rang the bell and Helen answered.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Quinn."

Helen said "You must be Jim. I'm Helen Morgendorffer, Quinn's mother. Please come in."

The living room, a short time later...

Helen and Jake were making small talk with Jim.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer" Jim said politely.

In a failed attempt to seem hip, Jake said "It's Jake, my man."

It was at this point that Quinn came down the stairs accompanied by Nicole. She's excited to see Jim.

"Hi, Jim" said Quinn. 

Nicole walked up to him and offered her hand in greeting.

"Nicole Yagami, temporary houseguest."

Shaking Nicole's hand, Jim said "Jim Carbone".

Nicole quickly looked Jim over before turning her attention back to Quinn.

"He's up to your usual standards, though his hairstyle's more 1985 than 2005."

Quinn was a little embarrassed. Bad enough her date was being grilled by her parents, she didn't need her roommate starting an inquisition of her own.

"Ready to go?" she asked Jim.

"Whenever you are."

With that, Quinn and Jim walked to the door.

"Have a nice time" said Helen.

"But not too nice" Nicole teased.

Quinn rolled her eyes at that one. Sometimes I don't know who's worse, Nicole or Daria.

As they walked out the door Jake said "Don't stay out too late."

The front yard...

Jim and Quinn walked to his car, a blue 1987 Camaro IROC-Z/28 T-top. Jim held open the passenger side door for Quinn before getting in the drivers seat.

"My parents didn't act crazy, did they?" Quinn asked.

Smiling, Jim said "No, they were actually pretty nice. Why?"

"They can be a little eccentric," said Quinn, "Speaking of which, sorry for Nicole's commentary. She can be a little tactless."

"Don't worry, it'll take more than eccentric parents and a crazy roommate to weird me out."

Quinn smiled as Jim started the car. It's loud. Quinn had a questioning look that Jim noticed.

"It's modded," Jim explained, "I sometimes like to race it on the track."

"You know how to modify cars?" asked a visibly impressed Quinn.

Jim nodded. "Yep, been doing it since I was fifteen."

A seafood restaurant called "The Lighthouse", later...

Quinn and Jim are seated at booth and visibly enjoying each others company. Quinn was explaining why she'd recently moved back in with her parents and brought her roommate from Boston with her.

"...so that's why I moved back in with my parents. Someone has to run my Dad's business while he recovers. Nicole came with me because she couldn't afford to pay all of the rent on our place and had nowhere else to go."

Jim was visibly impressed. "That's cool. Nicole seems like a good friend and it's obvious you really care about the people in your life. I'm sorry about your Dad, though."

"Thanks" said Quinn, "I'm just glad he pulled through. You're a good listener."

Jim said "I try. I actually think it's really cool how you were willing to help your family out."

"So, how about you?" asked Quinn. "What's your family like?"

Jim hesitated for a moment as that's not one of his favorite subjects and certainly not something he'd normally talk about on a first date. However, something about Quinn made him feel comfortable enough to opt for being honest.

"Dysfunction junction. Let's just say my father and I don't have the best relationship, my mom's real nice though."

Sensing Jim's discomfort, Quinn said "Sorry".

Jim shrugged. "Don't be, it is what it is." 

"Any brothers or sisters?" Quinn asked.

Jim answered "One brother, Chris. He lives in California."

"That's interesting" said Quinn. "Where in California?"

Jim said "LA, he works in marketing for a local TV station."

"That's pretty cool" said Quinn, "You know, I almost went to Pepperhill."

"Why didn't you?" asked Jim.

Quinn said "Long story. Let's just say there were some issues with my transcripts and by the time it was resolved the incoming class had already been filled." At this point she decided to change the subject. "So about your car?"

Jim had an "Uh-oh" look on his face, which Quinn noticed.

"Don't worry" she said, "I just wanna know how you got into modifying cars."

Simultaneously relieved and happy to talk about one of his favorite sbujects, Jim said "I just always had this weird obsession with how things work. I also like to improve them. I turned a 225 horsepower muscle car into a 400 horsepower beast. I got into racing as a hobby just for the thrill of it."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Quinn.

Jim answered "Yes, that's part of the excitement. After all, you only live once. Might as well enjoy it."

"Aren't you ever scared?"

"Yes, but I try not to let my fear control me."

Quinn said "I wish I could be like that. I used to have a fear of rejection that ruled my whole life. My sister, Daria, was very unpopular growing up and I would deny we were even related because I was scared no one would like me if they knew she was my sister. I actually still feel guilty about it." 

"Ouch" commented Jim.

Quinn went on. "I stopped doing that during my junior year of high school. I was starting to get over my issues by then. I'm actually friends with my sister now."

Jim was understanding. "I get it. My brother used to beat up on me so the cool kids would let him hang around them."

"I'm sorry" said Quinn.

Jim said "Don't be, me and Chris get along great now. We all do stuff as kids that we regret doing later on. You weren't a bad person, you just had some growing up to do."

Quinn smiled. 

Morgendorffer House, later that evening...

Jim's Camaro pulled to a stop in front of the house. Inside the car Quinn and Jim continued to make conversation.

Quinn said "I had a really nice time tonight."

"I'm glad," said Jim, "You're a really fun person to hang out with."

Quinn smiled. "Thanks. I like you."

Jim said "I like you too. You're definetely someone worth getting to know. We should do this again."

Quinn had hoped he would say that. "How about Wednesday night? We could see a movie and maybe hang out."

Jim didn't even hesitate. "I'd love to."

"So, my place at seven?" asked Quinn.

"It's a date" said Jim.

Quinn blushed slightly. If Jim noticed he didn't say anything. He got out of the car and helped Quinn out. They walk to the door.

"Goodnight, Jim."

"Goodnight, Quinn."

Quinn entered the house as Jim walked back to his car. Quinn actually watched him leave through the window with a dreamy smile on her face.

Upstairs, later...

Quinn knocked on the door of Daria's old room, now Nicole's.

"Who is it?"

"It's Quinn."

"Come in."

Quinn entered to find Nicole watching TV. On the screen...

"...I'LL REDUCE THIS WHOLE PLANET TO ASH. GALICK GUN!!!"

As Nicole paused the Dragonball Z rerun Quinn was glad she'd knocked first as Nicole was completely naked.

"Nicole, I thought I warned you about that."

Nicole said "That's why I insist everyone knock first."*

*(Author's note: If this were an actual show then, yes, there would be censor stamps over Nicole's naughty parts in the interest of keeping it PG-13.)

Quinn sat down next to Nicole.

"So, how'd the date go?"

"Great," said Quinn, "Jim's a really awesome guy."

"How much did he spend on you?" Nicole asked teasingly.

"Very funny, Nicole. Jim's a great guy, I don't care how much or how little he spends on me."

Noting her friend's defensive tone, Nicole said "You're talking like he's already your boyfriend."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn said "Nicole, I've only been on one date with him."

Nicole said "And I assume there's a date number two."

Quinn nodded. "Dinner and a movie on Wednesday."

Nicole gave Quinn a knowing look.

"He's not my boyfriend!" she insisted.

"Not that you'd have a problem if he was" Nicole teased.

"Well...yeah" Quinn admitted. "Why are you so interested in my dating life all of the sudden?"

Nicole said "Because I care. I'm just being a good friend."

"Thanks" said Quinn. Afterwards, she got up to leave. "Goodnight, Nicole."

"Goodnight."

Quinn was about to exit when she noticed one of Nicole's t-shirts on the floor. Grinning, Quinn picked up the shirt and turned toward her naked friend. "Nicole, one more thing."

"Yes."

Quinn tossed the shirt at Nicole. "Put some damn clothes on."

Laughing, Nicole caught the shirt.

End Act I

Act II  
A strip club, the name of which is being changed from "Pleasure Palace" to "Cafe Risque", afternoon...  
Music: "Milkshake" by Kelis

The club has a stage in the center surrounded by a bar. On the stage are two stripper poles and beautiful women dancing around them in skimpy lingerie (imagine censor boxes over the naughty bits, please). A visibly uncomfortable Quinn made her way to the office in back. As she did, she willed herself not to be so uncomfortable.

If I can handle a nudist roommate I should be able to handle having a business meeting in a strip club.

Once in the office Quinn found Mr. Vorchevsky seated behind a desk.

"Quinns, have seat please."

Quinn sat down in front of the desk. "Good afternoon, Mr. Vorchevsky."

Vorchevsky asked "What you think of club?"

Willing herself to keep it professional, Quinn said "It could bring in more customers if it's properly marketed. I see you took my advice and changed the name. How about advertising? What are you doing to spread the word?"

Frowning, Vorchevsky said "I have commercial play on Z93. It no lead to anything."

"Can I hear a recording of it?" asked Quinn.

Mr. Vorchevsky got a cassette and tape player out of his desk. He pressed play.

Mr. Vorchevsky: (VO on tape) "You want good time? Come to "Cafe Risque" for good time. Beautiful womens come from all over world to dance for you. For extra moneys buy lap dance in champagne room. We offer discount for birthday and bachelor parties. Come on in for fun times."

The recording ends. Quinn looks disappointed. "When are the commercials airing?"

Vorchevsky said "Early afternoons, 1:00 to 3:00."

Quinn shook her head. "That's not good. Most people old enough to go to strip clubs are still at work during those hours. You need to cancel those and buy airtime after 5:00 pm. That way, you get them when they're listening to the radio during rush hour or when they're relaxing at home."

Mr. Vorchevsky liked the idea. "It make sense. I feels embarrassed I not thinks of it before."

Quinn smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes. This brings me to my next point, your latest commercial is bad. When they hear it they don't think "Hey, this sounds like a great place for a guys night out", they think "Creepy Old Guy"."

Puzzled, Vorchevsky said "Mr. Morgendorffers say do my own commercials give human face. Is like warm invite."

Quinn explained "Normally, that's true. In this case, however, it's not. This is an adult bar, not a family restaurant. You need commercials that attract customers but the kind you have do the exact opposite."

"Suggestion?"

Quinn thought for a second before getting an idea. All her years of dating have taught her exactly how to reel guys in. "You need to use a sultry female voice in your radio commercials. You're selling a fantasy, after all. For example..." Quinn's voice took on an erotic, sultry tone. "..."Hey, big boy. I've been thinking about you all day. Are you lonely? Then come on over to "Cafe Risque" and I'll take real good care of you. I want you. Your friends might like me too. I'm ready to make all of your dreams come true. I'm at the Lawndale exit of the I-70. Come on, stud. I'm waiting." " Quinn now switches back to her normal tone. "Something like that will have the customers coming in droves."

Mr. Vorchevsky looked like he was struck by lightning.

Playhouse 99 movie theatre, evening...

Quinn and Jim were walking up to the movie theatre. Quinn's talking about her job.

"...so after I snapped him back to reality he told me he liked my voice so much that he wanted me to speak in the commercial. So if you listen to the radio you might hear it."

"That's pretty impressive" said Jim.

Quinn was pleasantly surprised. "Really!?! You think so?"

Smiling, Jim said "Of course. You saw a problem and quickly figured out a solution. I like a woman who can think on her feet." 

Quinn blushed, which Jim noticed.

"No need to feel embarrassed," he said, "It was a compliment."

Quinn said "I'm not embarrassed, I'm flattered. I get complimented on my looks all the time but people often don't notice my brains."

Jim said "Then they're shallow and not worth your time. Who gives a damn what they think?"

Quinn smiled warmly as they entered the theatre. 

2 hours later...

Quinn and Jim exit the theatre.

"Sorry about that," said Jim, "I didn't think the movie would be that lame."

Quinn reassured him. "That's okay. The company more than made up for it."

Jim smiled at Quinn's compliment. Afterward, he said "I didn't have dinner. You hungry?"

"Sure" said Quinn. "How about we go to Pizza King?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jim then pulled out his car keys and offered them to Quinn. "You wanna drive?"

Quinn was visibly stunned as this was the first time she didn't have to ask her date to let her drive. "You want me to drive your car?!"

"Of course."

Quinn asked "Aren't you worried I'll scratch or wreck it?"

Jim shrugged. "If that happens I'll just have to spend the weekend fixing it. I'd be a little annoyed, but not enough to stop hanging out with you."

"Okay."

She takes the keys.

Pizza King, later...  
Music: "Sk8ter Boy" by Avril Levigne

Quinn and Jim were seated in a booth eating pizza and telling stories. Quinn was in the middle of giving Jim her version of events in the Daria episode "Fizz Ed".

"...so the superintendent showed up right as Ms. Li was in the middle of trying to shatter a soda machine with a fire ax."

Jim laughed. "That has to be the most embarrassing thing ever, having a nervous breakdown right in front of your boss. So, what happened? Was she fired?"

Quinn said "No, but the school board forced Ultra-Cola to re-negotiate the deal on more realistic terms."

Jim laughed again before suddenly looking thoughtful. "Quinn, I just thought of something. When I first moved here I heard a rumor that this Ms. Li was arrested for embezzlement. " 

Quinn said "I was actually there when that happened. Stacy, my other best friend, found evidence and asked me for advice. I told her to mail it to the district attorney's office anonymously and that's what she did. A few days later we all got to see Ms. Li in handcuffs."

Jim asked "Why did you tell Stacy to mail in the evidence?"

Quinn said "Ms. Li was stealing from the school, it was the right thing to do. I suggested doing it anonmously so she wouldn't have to worry about reprizal."

Jim was impressed. "You helped this Stacy through a jam and you let your college roommate live with you and your family because she has nowhere else to go. You must really care about your friends."

Nodding, Quinn said "I do. Lindy, another one of my friends, was a recovering alcoholic. I was so concerned about her drinking that I actually staged an intervention and was with her every step of the way when she sobered up."

Jim said "That's amazing."

Quinn said "Not really, she's my friend so I helped her. That's what friends do."

"Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you" Jim commented.

Quinn blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

Morgendorffer House, later that night...

Having just returned from her date with Jim, Quinn found Helen seated on the sofa reading. When Quinn came in Helen instantly looked up as she'd been waiting up on her daughter.

"Quinn, how was your date?"

Quinn sat down next to Helen. "It was great. Although the movie sucked. We went to Pizza King afterward. I had a blast."

Noting the dreamy tone in her daughter's voice, Helen said "You seem to really enjoy spending time with this Jim boy, don't you?"

"Duh, Mom, he's fun to be with. Why do you ask?"

"Maternal curiosity" said Helen. "How do you feel?"

"I like him."

Helen asked "As a friend, or something more?"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn said "Gah-od, Mom, you too. I already got the third degree from Nicole the other night."

Helen said "Maybe she's noticed something between you two. I know I have."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Mom, I've only gone on two dates with him. What's gotten into you?"

Helen explained "Quinn, sweetie, I've seen the way he looks at you. It's the same way your father looked at me when we were first dating. He really likes you. "

Quinn gave Helen a questioning look.

"I know these things take time" Helen continued, "but sometimes you just know right away when there's something there. This looks like the start of something, something big."

Quinn said "God, Mom, I've only known him for a couple of weeks and you're already hearing wedding bells. We're just friends."

Helen gave Quinn a knowing smile. "Not that you'd have a problem with being something more."

"That's what Nicole said too," said Quinn, "I guess I do like him, I just don't want to rush things. I wanna be sure he'd be okay with us being exclusive first."

With that, Quinn left. Helen had a knowing look.

Once upstairs Quinn was about to enter her room when Nicole approached her, this time fully clothed.

"You know, Quinn, I couldn't help overhearing the conversation."

Quinn said "Nicole, could we not."

Nicole said "Look, Quinn, I know you like to play like you're in total control. Fact is, though, that you're seriously crushing on this guy and you won't admit it. I noticed the same thing back when you started dating Trevor. I guess I'm wondering why you keep your feelings to yourself when it comes to guys."

Quinn said "Nicole, you know me almost as well as I know myself. The answer shouldn't be that hard to figure out."

Nodding, Nicole said "You're scared of being hurt."

Explaining further, Quinn said "For the longest time I thought Trevor was the one, then it all fell apart."

"That happens," said Nicole, "I mean, yeah, sometimes you get it right the first time and sometimes you have to burn through a bunch of relationships before finding the one."

Quinn said "I know, that's why I was such a serial dater back in high school. I wanted to make damn sure that when I did get serious it'd last."

Nicole said "While it sometimes works like that, finding the one on your first go is the exception, not the rule."

Quinn stood there looking thoughtful.

End Act II

Act III  
Halycon Hills Corporate Park, daytime...

Quinn is seated at her desk at Morgendorffer Consulting meeting with a client. The client was Herbert Mahoney, also known as Happy Herb. 

"You really think I should do that?" Herb asked.

Quinn said "Of course, offering a military discount will not only bring in customers from Fort Meade but also attract more customers in general by appealing to there sense of patriotism. How else does a guy like George W. Bush get a second term? He played the patriotism card and got re-elected dispite being a buffoon."

Herb was unimpressed. "I'm a Republican."

Now embarrassed, Quinn sheepishly said "Well, this just got awkward."

Herb reassured her. "Relax, business is business. I don't care about political differences."

Quinn was relieved. Note to self: stop putting your foot in your mouth. Out loud, she said "Good. While on the subject of business, I also think you need to bring more attention to fuel economy in your commercials. That brings in people looking to get around the skyrocketing gas prices. SUVs were hot when gas was $1.00 a gallon, with gas at $3.00 a gallon not so much."

Herb smiled. "Makes sense."

He stands up as Quinn does the same.

"Thanks for your time and advice."

He shakes Quinn's hand.

"No problem" she said, "it's what I'm here for."

Herb left. Once alone, Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. 

I-93, Saturday morning...  
Music: "Working for the Weekend" by Loverboy

Jim's camaro was heading toward Annapolis. Inside, Jim was driving while Quinn is in the passenger seat. He's telling her a story about his job.

"...so I told him "Look, the way housing is getting I can tell that the bubble will probably burst soon. I don't know how soon but things seem to be moving in that direction. The best bets now are Tech stocks and Oil futures," and he saw the wisdom in that."

"I should be so lucky" Quinn said with an eye roll. "I deal with clients who have a shocking lack of business sense. If it weren't for me they'd be on the road to bankruptcy. I need to unwind, thanks for doing this."

Jim said "Hey, what's a Labor Day weekend without a day trip to the beach? We can relax on the beach, take a dip in the bay. It'll be fun."

Quinn said "I know. I can't wait for you to see me in a bikini."

"That I'm really looking forward to" said Jim in a playful tone.

Equally playful, Quinn said "Just don't get fresh."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Quinn gave him a "yeah, right" look.

"Okay" Jim admitted, "would dream of it, wouldn't actually do it. I understand that no means no."

Quinn giggled.

Montage scene...  
Music: "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce

We see a montage of Quinn and Jim at the beach on Chesapeake Bay. First, we see them on the beach. Jim is in blue and white board shorts while Quinn is in a green bikini. Next, we see them playing in the water and laughing. As they played in the water a bunch of guys eyed Jim with envy. Next, they're having smoothies at an ice cream stand. This is followed by more relaxing on the beach. Next shot is them in a photo booth making funny faces at the camera. Afterwards, they look at the pictures and laugh. Finally, we see them playing video games at the arcade. Montage ends with the sun setting in the west.

The Beach, evening....

Quinn and Jim were walking with their feet in the water and talking.

"I had a really nice time today" said Quinn.

Jim smiled. "I'm glad." 

Quinn suddenly looked serious.

"Jim, can I ask you something?"

"Sure...Although you just did."

Quinn couldn't help laughing at that one. Turning serious again, she said "Well, I was wondering if you like me."

"Of course I like you" said Jim. "You're definetly a great person to know."

After a deep breath, Quinn admitted "Well, I "like" like you, you know. I was wondering if you felt the same way about me."

Jim said "I think I know what you mean. I feel the same way."

Quinn stopped and faced Jim. "Why do you like me?" she asked. "I get that I'm really cute and all, but is that it. I mean, I've used my looks to get guys to do things for me. You're different. When we met I had to start the conversation. I guess I wanna know why you didn't seem interested until after we had that conversation on the train."

Jim took a minute to think but found that he couldn't. Just let the words flow he thought to himself. "I have to be honest, the reason I seemed so aloof when we first met is because I thought you were so attractive that I didn't have a shot."

Quinn said "But you're cute."

Jim said "Well, yes, It's not like I'm bad looking, but you're supermodel hot. I figured you'd think a regular guy's beneath you. Stupid, I know, but we both know how it can be sometimes."

Quinn nodded in understanding.

Jim said "There's also the fact physically attractive girls aren't that hard to find. It's the ones that offer more than good looks that are a rarity. You, Quinn, are the whole package. Yes, you're beautiful, but you're also smart, you adapt when things don't work out instead of letting it drag you down, you're loyal and you care about people. When a guy grows up and stops trying to score arm candy that's really attractive. Most other really hot girls are all about themselves, but you're different. You're a great friend and I think you'd make a terrific girlfriend, if that's what you want."

Nothing more needed to be said. As if guided by some invisible force Quinn and Jim simultaneously leaned in on each other. Their faces movd closer until, finally, they kissed.

A small two story red brick house, evening...

Stacy and Upchuck were setting the table. 

Stacy said "I think it's great that we're having Quinn and Nicole over for dinner. It'll give us all a chance to catch up."

"That's why I suggested it" said Chuck. "Admittedly, I'm also hoping for some free advice on my web business. Feisty IT is on the verge of major growth."

The doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Stacy said excitedly.

Stacy went to the front door and opened it. Standing there were Quinn and Nicole. To Stacy's surprise, a guy was with them.

Quinn said "I hope you don't mind, but we brought a guest."

Smiling, Stacy said "It's no problem. I'll have Chuck set another place at the table." Turning to the guy, she asked "And you are...?"

"Jim Carbone."

Jim and Stacy shook hands.

"Stacy Rowe, though it'll be Stacy Ruttheimer in a few more months. Pleased to meet you."

Jim said "Glad to meet you too, and congratulations."

With that, they entered the house.

Stacy asked "So, Jim, are you one of Quinn's clients?"

Nicole, in her usual straightforward manner, said "Actually, he's her boyfriend but, as usual, Quinn's taking her sweet ass time admitting it."

Stacy and Jim both look at Quinn expectantly.

Without hesitation, Quinn happily admitted "Yes, boyfriend."

End Credits.

Author's notes

In regards to Nicole Yagami I'm trying to establish three things early on.

1) She used to be a cheerleader. Just background info for now.

2) She's really into anime. This was a well kept secret during her cheerleading days but she's been open about it since her first year of college.

3) She's a casual nudist. I say casual because it's mostly an evening and weekend thing with her. She doesn't go to nude beaches, hang out at nudist colonies or anything like that. Nicole just doesn't like to wear clothes while relaxing at home. I do plan on using her habit of being naked while relaxing at home as a running gag because, dammit, someone being accidentally walked in on while nude is always funny. LOL


	4. Anything For A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter that delves into Nicole Yagami's backstory.

Opening Montage  
Theme Song: "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane observing the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

"Quinn"  
in  
"Anything For A Friend"  
story by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Boston, August 2001...

Boston State University's campus occupied a large man-made peninsula extending into the harbor from South Boston. On campus a red SUV came to a stop in front of one of the dorm buildings. Out of the driver's side stepped Jake Morgendorffer. At the same time Quinn emerged from the passenger's side and had a look around. 

"Ah, College!" said the 18 year old redhead. "I've finally made it!"

Jake said "So, this is Boston State, huh? Where's your dorm room?"

Quinn pointed to the building they're in front of. "Fifth floor."

Jake dreaded the prospect of hauling all of his daughter's stuff up there.

"GAH!"

Smiling, Quinn said "Relax, Dad! I'll get us some help."

No sooner did she say that than a whole group of guys approached.

"Hey, you new here?"

"What's your name?"

Smiling politely, Quinn said "Quinn Morgendorffer."

The guys responded as follows.

"That's a beautiful name."

"Will you go out with me?"

"No, will you go out with me?"

Quinn immediately worked her magic. "That's really sweet, you guys. Could you help me get my stuff into my dorm room?"

The guys all scrambled to get Quinn's stuff. Quinn smiled as she thought All too easy.

Quinn's new dorm room, later...

The room was small but livable. On each side of the room was a small bed and a desk with a computer in front of it with a nightstand in between the beds. Each side also had a closet. Quinn's stuff is already set up on the left side of the room. Quinn sees the last of the guys who helped out the door.

"So, call me later?" the guy asked.

Quinn smiled sweetly.

"Of course."

The guy leaves, visibly feeling like the luckiest guy on the planet. Now, it's just Quinn and Jake.

"Where's the roommate?" Jake asked.

Quinn said "I guess she hasn't arrived yet."

Jake looked guilty all of the sudden.

"Sorry your mother couldn't be here."

Shrugging off Helen's absence, Quinn said "That's okay, Dad. She has to work. Internally, she continued In her obsessive pursuit of a partnership.

Jake struggled to find a new topic of conversation.

"Um...uh...Do you need to register for classes?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Duh, Dad, I pre registered online. Remember?"

Jake looks embarrassed.

"Um...well...uh...."

Quinn eased the tension by hugging her father.

"Thanks for helping me move in, Dad."

Quinn's dorm room, later that day...

Jake has left and Quinn is on her cell phone.

"...and it has separate closets. Perfect for my wardrobe."

On the other end of the line, Daria said "And I'm sure your roommate was perfectly okay with that. By the way, sorry I haven't been by to help you move in, but I have to work all day today. I can't wait until classes start."

Quinn understood that Daria needed to pay the rent on her and Jane's place and therefore took a full time job while Jane took extra classes at BFAC to catch up to Daria so that they'd graduate together. Come the start of classes, however, Daria was quitting. Her skills in math helped her work out a budget so that if she worked full time during the summer they'd have enough save up that she and Jane wouldn't have to work during the fall and spring semesters.

"That's okay" said Quinn, "We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course," said Daria. The sisters, along with Jane and Stacy (who was also attending Boston State), were planning to have pizza at Columbino's, which was in the same building as Daria and Jane's new apartment, and catch up. 

Quinn said "Looking forward to it. Bye."

"Later, Quinn."

With that, they both hung up. No sooner had this happened when the door opened. Quinn looked up to see a girl her age carrying a large suitcase with a stuffed backpack over her shoulder. This girl was wearing a black t-shirt with a Dragonball Z logo across the chest and faded, low cut jeans and sneakers. She was Asian with a golden skin tone and exotic brown eyes. A single lock of her otherwise black hair was dyed bright pink. Other than the clothes and the pink streak in her hair the girl looked like Tiffany Blum-Deckler with Brittany Taylor's rack, which had Quinn secretly hoping she wasn't an airhead or a slow talker.

"Hey," said the girl in a pleasant voice that had barely noticeable traces of a valley girl accent, "Already picked out your side of the room, I see."

"Yeah," Quinn sheepishly replied as it had not occurred to her until now how inconsiderate it was to not wait for the roommate to arrive before picking a side. "Sorry about that."

Setting down her luggage, the girl said "No biggie. I would've done the same thing if I'd arrived first." The girl walked up to Quinn and extended her hand in gretting. "By the way, my name's Nicole, Nicole Yagami."

Quinn shook Nicole's hand. "Quinn Morgendorffer."

After the handshake, Quinn looked at Nicole's shirt, which Nicole noticed.

"Boob job, long story."

Stifling a giggle, Quinn said "Actually, I was looking at the shirt. Are you into anime?"

Sounding defensive, Nicole asked "Is that a problem?"

Quinn said "No, it's just...um...well..."

Nicole sighed. "Yes, I'm a geek."

Polite, Quinn said "I didn't say you were. I was just curious."

Nicole softened her tone. "Sorry, I'm used to people giving me a hard time about it."

Quinn reassured her. "Relax, we're not in high school anymore. Who knows, I may even get into it myself."

Nicole smiled. Maybe she's not so bad after all.

A few hours later...

Quinn and Nicole were sitting cross-legged on their respective bed's engaged in light conversation.

"So," said Nicole, "Your sister's at Raft. She must be a freaking genius."

Nodding, Quinn said "She is."

Nicole commented "And I'm guessing some of that smarts rubbed off on you."

"What makes you say that?" asked Quinn.

Nicole said "The fact that we've managed to have a long conversation without driving each other insane".

"I see," said Quinn, "Where are you from, anyway?"

"LA" said Nicole, "I know, my attitude says New York, but I was born and raised in Encino. You?"

Quinn said "Well, originally I'm from Texas, a run down cesspit of a town called Highland. We moved when I was 14."

"Where?" asked Nicole.

"Maryland," said Quinn, "A Baltimore suburb called Lawndale. Very upper middle class."

Nicole said "White flight town, huh?"

Quinn was amazed by Nicole's comfort with cutting right to the chase. "You know, despite not having much of a filter you're a total mystery."

"How so?" asked Nicole.

Quinn said "You talk like you don't care what people think, but seem ready to throw down with people who have a low opinion of you. You like things like anime and art, but seem to know a lot about fashion and popularity. You don't dress trendy, yet at one point you were concerned enough about your looks to get implants. You don't seem to like fashionable types, yet here you are becoming fast friends with someone like that. You're a walking contradiction, Nicole, and I actually find that very interesting."

Taking it for the compliment it was, Nicole said "Thanks. Yeah, I'm hard to figure out. You, on the other hand, are an open book, at least to me. You dress fashionably, you care about your looks, yet you don't seem to judge people without first getting to know them. You're unusually smart, but seem to downplay it at times. You're willing to try new things, but have some lingering fears that it'll lower people's opinion of you. Dr. Yagami's diagnosis is: former shallow airhead who saw the light and started to embrace her true depth."

Quinn was amazed. "Nailed it. How'd you figure this out?"

Grinning, Nicole said "Trust me, we aren't as different as you think. We're actually the same, I'm just a little further along in my transition than you."

Before Quinn could ask what Nicole meant, the door opened. In walked Stacy. Stacy looked a little different, wearing her hair down instead of in braids.

"Hey, Quinn."

Quinn said "Hi, Stacy." Pointing to Nicole, Quinn said "This is my roommate, Nicole Yagami. Nicole, my best friend from high school, Stacy Rowe. She goes here too."

Nicole and Stacy stared daggers at each other.

"We've met" Stacy hissed.

Nicole said "Ran into her on my way over here and she annoyed the piss out of me."

Stacy angrily said "Hey, I was just saying hi! You're the one who started copping an attitude!"

Nicole looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Did you?" asked Quinn.

Now embarrassed, Nicole said "Yeah, I...well...I thought she was some stuck up sorority chick getting ready to give me shit about the Dragonball t-shirt so I let her have it."

Stacy said "I won't repeat what she said, Quinn. Let's just say it was so hurtful I cried for about an hour afterward."

Now ashamed, Nicole said "Um...yeah...Uh...Sorry about that."

Quinn explained "She can be a little standoffish at first, Stacy, but she's actually not so bad once you get to know her."

Nicole admitted "Yeah, I guess I do have a tendency to be a total bitch to people I don't know. Sorry about that."

Nicole extended her hand toward Stacy. The look on Nicole's face and sincerity in her voice made it clear that she was genuinely sorry and wanted to make peace.

Shaking Nicole's hand, Stacy said "Apology accepted." Turning to Quinn, Stacy said "You ready to go?"

Quinn nodded, then explained to Nicole. "We're gonna hang out with my sister and her roommate. Wanna come?"

Nicole smiled. "Sure, why not."

Colombino's Pizzaria, North End, evening...

Quinn, Daria, Jane, Stacy and Nicole are seated at a table eating pizza and talking.

"No way!" Nicole said to Daria, "You actually invited mercenary recruiters to the school!?"

Nodding, Daria said "Yes. I thought it was necessary to illustrate what a slippery slope Ms. Li was on by having those modeling scouts on campus."

Recoiling at the memory, Quinn said "That was soooo embarrassing!"

"Actually," said Nicole, "I think it's pretty bad ass. Don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against fashion but I love it when shallow people get theirs."

Jane said "I like the way you think." Turning to Quinn and Stacy, she added "And you two aren't contemplating murder? What's the world coming to?"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn said "Stacy and I aren't like that anymore, Jane. You know that."

"Sorry" said Jane, "It's in my nature to bust on repentant fashion nazi's for their former misdeeds."

Without thinking, Nicole said "Good thing you don't know my full story."

This elicited curious looks from all the other girls. Realizing that she just put her foot in her mouth, Nicole sinks in her chair out of embarrassment.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Daria.

Nicole was now visibly nervous. "Just...um...well..uh..."

Quinn immediately sprang to her new friend's defense. "Guys, is that really important?"

"No" said Jane, "But I am curious."

Nicole said "If you guys don't mind, that's not something I like to talk about."

Everyone looked at Nicole with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Finally, Stacy broke the silence.

"It's okay. Sometimes I accedentally slip out things I don't wanna tell people about too."

Relieved, Nicole said "Thanks, Stacy."

Quinn silently eyed Nicole with curiosity.

Quinn and Nicole's dorm room, later that evening...

Quinn and Nicole were talking.

"So," asked Quinn, "What did you think of my sister and her friend? Or Stacy?"

Nicole said "Daria and Jane are pretty cool. I especially think it's awesome that Jane's at BFAC. I'm kind of into art myself. I also like how Daria tells it like it is, even if she's a little inconsiderate about it."

"Sort of like you" Quinn commented in a good natured tone.

"Got me there" said Nicole. "By the way, Stacy's really nice. I can't believe I was such a bitch to her at first."

"Why were you like that?" said Quinn, "If you don't mind me asking."

Nicole admitted "I used to catch shit for my love of anime and my unwillingness to follow the heard in high school. I guess I still have some anger issues about it."

Quinn nodded in understanding. She also felt guilty for all the times she'd busted on people for those exact same things. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," said Nicole, "It's not like you were one of them."

"I used to be," Quinn admitted, "There was a time when I was so obsessed with popularity that I did whatever it took to keep my status."

"But you've changed," said Nicole, "Let's just say I know what that's like."

Quinn decided not to ask what Nicole meant by that.

"Anyway" said Nicole, "I think I'll call it a night."

Nicole began to take off her shirt.

Quinn asked "You want some privacy?"

"Nah," said Nicole, "It's not like I'm giving you a strip show". Nicole slipped out of her jeans when something occurred to her. "I'm not, right?"

Laughing, Quinn said "God, no. I'm straight."

"Me too," said Nicole, "So there's nothing to worry about." Nicole proceeded to take off her undergarments before climbing into bed.

"Don't you have sleepwear?" asked Quinn.

"Nope" said Nicole. "I prefer to sleep in the nude. That's not a problem, is it."

Quinn said "No, I just never knew anyone who did that."

Sitting up in her bed and using the sheets to cover her nakedness, Nicole said "I can throw on a shirt and panties if you think it's too awkward."

Shrugging, Quinn said "No, do what makes you comfortable and I'll get used to it."

Smiling, Nicole said "Thanks, Quinn."

Later that night...

As Nicole slept Quinn sat up in her bed and was thinking.

She's cool, but also kinda weird. What is it about her past that she's not telling me?

Act II  
The student lounge at Boston State, day...

Quinn, Stacy and Nicole were sitting at a table having lunch and talking.

"Quinn" said Stacy, pointing at her friend's beverage, "Are you drinking non-diet soda?"

"Stacy," said Quinn in a playful tone, "Are you turning into Sandi Griffin?"

Both girls laughed. Nicole, however, didn't get the joke.

"Who?" asked Nicole.

"Friend of ours from back home," Stacy answered, "Sandi Griffin."

Nicole asked "What was she like?"

Stacy and Quinn both looked uncomfortable.

"What?" asked Nicole.

Quinn said "Out friendship with Sandi was...well..."

"Complicated" said Stacy.

Nicole asked "Complicated? How?"

Quinn proceeded to explain. "Stacy and I were members of the Fashion Club in high school. Sandi was the club president."

Nicole was genuinely surprised. "They actually had a club dedicated to that stuff? And I thought LA was shallow."

Quinn said "It was fun at first, until the power went to Sandi's head. I guess you could say she was a frenemy."

Stacy said "She bullied me to the point where I was a total wreck all the time. At the end of junior year I got so sick of it that when Sandi tried to pressure me into being her slave for the summer I quit."

Quinn added "By then I was so sick of all the pettiness that I'd decided to quit too. The club basically disbanded."

"We all tried to stay friends," said Stacy, "But that turned out to be pretty difficult."

"How so?" asked Nicole.

Quinn explained "Sandi lost all of her influence when the club disbanded. She took it so hard that she basically turned into an even worse bitch than she'd been be for. A few months into senior year Sandi and I actually came to blows."

Nicole guessed "And you haven't spoken to her since then?"

"Actually," Quinn said, "Sandi came around a few months after that. We made up and everything went smoothly after that."

Stacy nodded, saying "Sandi finally realized how lousy she was being. She's been nothing but nice since then."

Under her breath, Nicole muttered "Like those bitches are even redeemable."

"Huh?" asked Stacy as Quinn gave Nicole a concerned look.

Nicole gasped as she realized she'd said that out loud. "Um...uh...bad joke."

Stacy and Quinn eyed their friend curiously. Nicole felt very uncomfortable.

Stacy's dorm room, evening...

Quinn and Nicole were visiting Stacy's dorm. The room looks similar to Quinn and Nicole's.

"Thanks for dropping by, you guys" said an elated Stacy.

"No problem" said Quinn.

Nicole added "Yeah, especially since you're letting me bring a movie to watch."

Quinn asked "Where's Chuck?"

Stacy explained "He's busy writing a paper on physics and can't make it, so it's just us girls tonight."

Nicole asked "Why'd he put writing his paper off until the night before it's due, anyway?"

Stacy blushed. "Let's just say I kept...um...distracting him."

Quinn's eyes went wide. "STACY!"

"Well, least you got each others rocks off" Nicole said with a sly grin.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn said "Gah-od, Nicole, you can be such a guy about that stuff".

Teasing, Nicole said "If it makes you feel better I could sign a purity pledge and ditch the punk/otaku look for pig tails and a poodle skirt."

All three girls laughed. After the laughing subsided, Stacy asked "So, ready to head to the common room? Everyone's cramming for Monday so we have any TV we want."

"Let's" said Quinn. Turning to Nicole, Quinn asked "What movie did you bring?"

Nicole reached into her purse and whipped out a copy of Spirited Away. "You former fashionistas ready to broaden your horizons?" she asked with a smirk.

While back in high school Quinn and Stacy would've recoiled at the idea of watching anime, now they were eager to embrace their new friend's interests and actually smiled with anticipation.

The following Friday night...

Quinn, Stacy and Nicole were walking along sorority row. Their destination was the Theta Theta Theta sorority house. Nicole had ditched her Dragon Ball Z shirt for a sleeveless blue t-shirt.

"Thanks for doing this" Quinn said to her roommate.

Sounding slightly offended, Nicole said "You know, just because I'm into anime doesn't mean I can't mingle with the sorority set."

Noting the defensive tone, Quinn said "I didn't mean anything by it, Nicole. I'm just glad you came along."

"Yeah" Stacy added, "After all, you're our friend."

Softening, Nicole said "Sorry if I seemed a little snippy just now. You know how I am."

In a reassuring tone, Quinn said "It's okay, Nicole. My sister's the same way. Besides, you're just as cool as us."

Stacy added "Besides, you might like spending an evening in our world. We liked watching anime with you the other night."

Nicole briefly looked away from her two friends and gulped, as if she was trying to push something deep down. When she faced her friends again, however, she was all smiles.

"Let's do it."

Theta house, later...

The party was in full swing. Quinn and Stacy were chatting with some Theta sisters. Nicole, on the other hand, was standing by the refreshment table. As she sipped her drink she was deep in thought.

I should just tell them. Quinn and Stacy are the first real friends I've had in a long time. Maybe if they knew my whole story they'd understand why popular people make me so damn uncomfortable.

Taking another sip of her drink, Nicole suddenly looked angry.

Yeah, right. I should know better. If they pledge they'll turn on me, just like everyone else. It happened before, so why wouldn't it happen again. I'm just some loser they put up with until someone more like them comes along.

Nicole shook her head and looked doubtful.

Quinn and Stacy aren't the image conscious bimbos who betrayed me. In fact, they've reminded me that all popular people aren't like that. Yes, in high school they are, but this is college. Quinn and Stacy actually care about me. Besides, would they keep the kind of company they do if they were still cliqish snobs? They hang out with me. Hell, I even got them into anime. Stacy's boyfriend is an MIT computer geek and Quinn's sister is a brain. Heck, they're even friends with a bad ass art chick who goes to BFAC.

Nicole frowned as another possibility occurred to her.

What if they pledge tonight? What if the Thetas make Quinn and Stacy choose between them and me?

As if on cue, Quinn and Stacy came up to Nicole. They both look excited.

"What's got you two so smiley?" Nicole asked in a more confrontational tone than she'd intended.

Too excited to notice the hostility in Nicole's voice, Quinn said "Stacy and I pledged. We're gonna be Theta's!"

"Isn't it awesome!?" Stacy squealed.

Nicole said "Yeah, great". Her tone sounded almost like defeat.

"You wanna pledge too?" asked Quinn.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Quinn."

Stacy said "We're serious. We told them about you and they're interested."

Nicole deadpanned "Great, so I can join this little cult."

Quinn said "It's not a cult, Nicole, it's a sisterhood. We're pledged to have one another's back no matter what."

Flippant, Nicole asked "Did you tell them I'm an otaku chick who prefers punk rock to stupid boy bands?"

"Not in those exact words" said Stacy. 

Added Quinn "But we did tell them that you're into that stuff. That's why they're interested."

Not believing them, Nicole said "Yeah, right".

"No, really," said Quinn, "They wanna broaden their appeal by having a more diverse sisterhood."

Nicole said "You know they're screwing with us, right?"

"They're not," Quinn insisted, "They really do want you to pledge".

Nicole said "Then I guess I need to find myself some new friends".

"No, you don't" said Stacy.

Quinn added "We made sure they knew we'd pull out if they tried to make us choose between you and them."

Angry, Nicole said "Bullshit! They'll just punk me and force you two to go along!"

Quinn said "No, Nicole, they..."

Nicole cut her off.

"Quinn, sorority girls don't have anime geek friends, that's how it is. You don't wanna admit it, but you're ditching me. I should've known that'd happen eventually. Once a snob, always a freakin' snob!"

Nicole began to walk off.

"Nicole, wait..." said Quinn.

"F#$% off!" Nicole barked before leaving the party in a huff.

Quinn and Stacy just stood there and exchanged concerned looks.

The residence hall, later that night...

Nicole was sitting alone watching Inuyasha on the TV in the common room. At this point, Quinn approached her.

"What're you watching?"

Pausing the DVD, Nicole said "Inuyasha. It's an anime about a girl who goes back in time and falls in love with a guy who's half-demon."

Sitting next to Nicole, Quinn asked "So, it's a horror show?"

Nicole shook her head. "No, it's a romantic fairy tale. Demon just happens to be the closest English translation for yokai."

Quinn asked "What's a yokai?"

"An animal spirit" said Nicole. "In Japanese folklore yokai are supernatural beings with both human and animal characteristics. Inuyasha is half-human, half-dog yokai."

Quinn found herself genuinely interested. "That's actually kind of cool."

Changing the subject, Nicole asked "Sorry I got bitchy at the party."

Quinn smiled reassuringly. "It's alright, Nicole. I know you have some issues like that. I didn't expect you'd blow up like you did, but I figured you wouldn't be that interested. Truth is, I think joining a sorority would be good for you. It'll help you get over these issues of yours."

Nicole sighed. She had to admit Quinn had a point.

"You know," Quinn continued, "After you left I told the Theta's you weren't interested. They said the offer still stands in case you change your mind. To be honest, it really would mean a lot to Stacy and I if you pledged with us."

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

Nicole asked "Why do you and Stacy hang out with me? I mean, I get that we're roommates but we still hang out when we don't have too. You guys watch anime with me, you let me tag along whenever you and Stacy go somewhere. You even tried to get me to pledge to that stupid sorority you two pledged for. What gives?"

Quinn said "Duh, we're friends."

"Why?" asked Nicole.

Quinn said "Because you're smart, you're fun to hang out with, you get us and you're genuinely nice under the standoffish exterior. Why wouldn't we be friends?"

As Nicole sat there looking thoughtful Quinn's curiosity got the better of her.

"Nicole, I have a question."

Nicole said "What do you wanna know?"

Quinn asked "Why do you have a problem with popular people?"

Nervous, Nicole asked "Um...Why do you ask?"

Quinn said "Because I've noticed you get snippy whenever fashion or popularity come up in a conversation. You bit Stacy's head off the first time you saw her because you mistankenly though she was going to pick on you. You made jokes about punishing the fashionable when you met my sister. You made a snide remark about football players that one time and when Stacy and I pledged for Theta Theta Theta you acted like we were ditching you. When we suggested that you pledge with us you made a snarky remark about all soroity chicks being snobs. I guess I wanna know where all this hostility comes from."

Nicole looked extremely uncomfortable, which caused Quinn to grow more concerned. Then, Quinn noticed a tear roll down Nicole's cheek.

Worried, Quinn put a hand on Nicole's shoulder and asked "What's wrong?"

Wiping the tear, Nicole said "I...It's not...I..."

Quinn could tell Nicole was trying to keep some real pain inside.

"Nicole, please. I'm your friend and I wanna help you."

The sincerity in Quinn's voice was what kept Nicole from breaking down in that moment. Maybe telling her will help.

"Quinn" said Nicole, "There's something about me you need to know. I have issues with popular types because.." She took a deep breath before continuing. "...I used to be one."

Quinn gasped in shock.

Act III  
Encino, CA, a few years earlier...

Encino High School looked like Lawndale High except that the buildings were in Spanish Adobe style rather than red brick. At the stadium a football game was in progress. The cheerleaders were leading a chant in carefully choreographed fashion.

"LET'S GO, ENCINO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO ENCINO! LET'S GO!!"

The head cheerleader was Nicole Yagami. At this point, she did not yet have a bright pink streak dyed in her hair. In fact, Nicole at that time was essentially an Asian Brittany Taylor.

Nicole (from 2001): In high school I was the head cheerleader and my life was perfect. I'd learned to hide my inherant geekiness quite well and fully embraced both school spirit and superficiality. The summer between freshman and sophomore year I even went so far as to have my bust upgraded from the B cups nature cursed me with to the D's I have today.

Quinn (from 2001): You're parents were okay with that!?

Nicole: What can I say? It's different in California. Anyway, I was the most popular girl in school. I'd even snagged the quarterback. My life was perfect.

As another play commenced Encino's quarterback looked around.

From the booth, the announcer said "And quarterback Keith Blanchard can't find a reciever!"

As two players from the opposite team rush toward him Keith skillfully moves out of the way, avoiding a sack.

"Man, that was close!"

As he couldn't find a receiver, Keith proceeded to run the ball himself.

"AND BLANCHARD'S RUNNING WITH THE BALL!"

Keith ran on towards the goal, skillfully dodging the opposition at various points. Finally, he ran across the goal line. This results from a standing ovation from the crowd.

"TOUCHDOWN, ENCINO!!!"

With that, the game clock expires.

"ENCINO WINS, 30 TO 24!!!"

Everyone there instantly erupts into celebration. Keith took off his helmit, revealing his wavy locks of blond hair and perfectly chiseled face with surfers tan. Nicole ran over to him.

"Keith, that was amazing!"

Holding her tight, Keith said "Not as amazing as you are, babe."

With that, they kissed.

Hollywood Hills, evening...

Keith's blue Hummer was parked on an overlook with a spectacular view of Hollywood. Inside, Keith and Nicole were admiring the view.

I was totally in love with Keith. I honestly thought we were soul mates, that I'd go on to marry him and have his kids. 

"God, the city looks beautiful all lit up at night" said Nicole.

Placing an arm around her, Keith said "Not as beautiful as you, Nicole".

Nicole blushed when he said that. "That's sooo sweet. I haven't felt this good since the first time I saw Sailor Moon."

With a friendly chuckle, Keith said "I still can't believe you like anime".

Nicole said "Just don't tell anyone, babe."

"I'd never do that to you, Nicole" said Keith, "Your secret's safe with me."

The teenage couple looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you too, Nicole. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

They kissed passionately. After the kiss broke, Nicole took off her shirt. As she began to unhook her bra she spoke to her boyfriend in a breathy whisper.

"Make love to me."

Things got NSFW from there.

I loved him, and I was stupid enough to think that he felt the same about me.

Encino High, afternoon...

Nicole was walking alone by the gym. She came to a stop and stood under an open window.

It all fell apart junior year. One day cheerleading practice ended early so I went to wait for Keith by the gym. I wound up waiting under an open window that led directly to the guys locker room. I still get sick when I remember what I heard that day...

Through the window, Nicole heard one of the football players.

"So, how was it last night?"

Next, she heard Keith.

"Brooke gave me the best blowjob ever."

Nicole gasped in shock.

Brooke was my best friend. I didn't know what was worse, Keith cheating on me or the fact that he was doing my BFF of all people.

Now eavesdropping, Nicole heard one of the other football players ask "Even better than Nicole?"

Next, Keith was heard saying "Dude, Nicole's one hot piece of ass. You ever get the chance to f#$% an Asian chick go for it. They're up for anything."

From there he went on to claim that we did stuff that only happens in porn.

Nicole looked devastated.

I couldn't believe it. I loved Keith, I really did, but to him I was just some exotic Asian f#$% toy. I was so devastated I ran off crying.

The football field, Friday night...

Encino had just scored a touchdown. Nicole was able to ignore her heartache and perform her head duties as head cheerleader.

At our next game my anger got the better of me.

On the field the football players celebrated scoring a touchdown. Keith did a celebratory dance where he mimed bending someone over and doing them doggie style, which got a laugh from his buddies. He pointed suggestively at Nicole while doing this. 

When Keith did that, I totally lost my shit.

Nicole angrily threw down her pom-poms and ran right over to Keith. With tears of rage streaming down her face, she kicked him in the groin so hard that even through his cup he felt it.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Keith bent over while Nicole angrily stormed off the field.

If he hadn't been wearing a cup that kick probably would've castrated him. It's a miracle I didn't break a toe when I did that, but that's how angry I was. 

Encino High, the next Monday...

Nicole was walking down the hallway toward her locker.

That's when the trouble really started.

As Nicole approached her locker, she saw that someone had spray painted the word "SLUT" on it in big letters. She was pissed.

The cafeteria, later...

With her tray in hand, Nicole went to sit at her usual spot with the other cheerleaders. None of them were happy to see her.

"What are you doing here, loser?" one cheerleader asked in a snippy tone.

Another said "Yeah, because of you we lost our last game."

Nicole tried to explain.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that, but he was cheating on me."

"So?" said one of the other cheerleaders.

"Yeah, you ruined it for the whole school, you bitch."

Finally, another cheerleader said "I don't think you should sit with us anymore, loser."

Hurt, Nicole took her tray and went to another table.

Because of what happened I was kicked off the squad and all of my so-called friends totally turned on me.

The football field, Friday evening...

The cruelest cut of all came at the next game.

Nicole was sitting in the bleachers looking depressed while the game was going on. Both teams left the field as an announcement came over the loudspeakers.

"And now it's time for our halftime show. Let's begin with a special banner dedicated to a special student!"

Just like that, a large banner unfurled over each goal post. The first read "NICOLE YAGAMI IS AN ANIME GEEK!".

Nicole gasped in horror as her secret was now out. Her horror was magnified by what the other banner read.

"NICOLE YAGAMI IS A CUM GUZZLING C$%^!"

All eyes were suddenly on Nicole. Then came the laughter. Literally the whole school was pointing at Nicole and laughing. The laughter was accompanied by taunts.

"LOSER!"

"GEEK!"

"SLUT!"

"WHORE!"

They even threw in a couple of racial epithets.

"SKANKY JAP!"

"ASIAN T#$%&!"

Nicole was so horrified that she ran off crying.

Boston State University, 2001...

A shaking Nicole was telling the whole story to a horrified Quinn.

"I was a total outcast after that. I had no friends and everyone hated me. It still hurts like hell. I...I..."

Nicole broke down and started crying. Quinn was overcome by an urge to comfort her roommate (and rip those people in her story a new one).

"Oh, Nicole!" said Quinn, sounding ready to cry herself, "I'm so sorry."

Continuing to cry, Nicole said "I...sniff...I stopped trusting people. I...I...sob...Oh, Quinn, you were the first friend I've made since then."

Nicole continued to cry as Quinn pulled her into a hug.

"I'd never do something like that to you" Quinn promised. "Never." Admittedly, there was a time in her life when Quinn would've done something like that. Those days may be gone, but just as Nicole's pain remained so too did Quinn's guilt. "I get it now" Quinn continued, "If something like that happened to me I'd be pissed at the whole world too." Gently stroking her friend in a consoling manner, Quinn added "Nicole, I'll never hurt you. I'll always have your back, no matter what, and so will Stacy. You don't have to be alone."

Nicole stopped crying.

"You have no idea how badly I've needed to actually hear someone say that to me."

Nicole proceeded to return Quinn's comforting hug.

"Quinn, you're the best friend I ever had."

Stacy's dorm, the next day...

Quinn and Nicole were hanging out with Stacy. Nicole has just told the story to Stacy but was doing a better job keeping herself together, having gotten all the crying out of her system the night before.

Horrified and a little angry, Stacy gasped "My God! Nicole, that's terrible!"

The brunette took a breath to calm herself down.

"I'd never do something like that to you."

With a relieved smile, Nicole said "I know that now, Stacy. Thanks."

Stacy said "You know, none of the Thetas would do that to you either and, if they did, I'd drop them like a bad habit."

"Me too" added Quinn.

Nicole asked "Is their offer still on the table?"

"Of course" said Stacy, "Why?"

Smiling, Nicole said "I think I will pledge with you guys after all."

The three friends hugged.

Lawndale, 2005...

Quinn was helping Nicole pack. She'd been staying in Daria's old room but was now moving into her own place.

Quinn said "Nicole, you didn't have to do this."

"I know," said Nicole, "but I can't mooch off your parents forever. Now that I have a job I figure it's time to get my own place. Besides, I wanna be able to walk around home in just my birthday suit again."

Stifling a giggle, Quinn said "Thanks for not doing that, by the way." Her expression then turned sad. "I'm still gonna miss having you around."

"Quinn, my new place is only a few minutes from here. It's not like I'm gonna be that far away. Besides, we couldn't be roomies forever."

"I know" Quinn admitted. "Just know that any place I call home is your home too."

Nicole walked up to Quinn and smiled. "Thanks, Quinn, and not just for that."

"For what else?" asked Quinn.

"Everything," said Nicole, "If it weren't for you I'd still be the angry bitch I was when we first met. You got me over my issues and taught me to trust people again."

Smiling, Quinn said "You'd do the same for me."

Nicole hugged her friend.

"Quinn, you're the best friend I ever had. Thank you."

Quinn returned the hug, so moved that a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

End Episode.

Author's Note

Nicole's backstory was inspired by a similar character in the fic Sisters And Friends by metameric1.


	5. Fashionable Reunion

Opening Montage  
Theme Song: "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn  
in  
"Fashionable Reunion"  
written by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Super Fresh Supermarket, afternoon...*  
* Author's Note: Super Fresh is a real regional supermarket chain with locations in Virginia, Maryland and Delaware.

Quinn was pushing a shopping cart through the aisle. The cart was loaded with an assortment of healthy foods. As she shopped for groceries Quinn was thinking.

God, with all the junk food I found in the house it's no wonder Dad got fat and had another heart attack. I swear, if it weren't for me no one would eat healthy.

She placeed a box of cereal in the cart. Next, Quinn emerged from the cereal aisle and turned into the next aisle. As she did this her cart accidently bumped into another customer's cart. 

"Hey, watch it!" barked a familiar, haughty voice. Quinn looked at the person she'd bumped into and gasped. 

"Sandi!?!"

Indeed, it was Sandi Griffin. The past four years had obviously been very kind to her as she appeared to have not aged at all since high school. She was wearing stylish, expensive clothes. Except for some weight gain, all of it in her breasts and ass, Sandi's build was exactly the same. Her eyes went wide when she recognized the woman who'd bumped into her.

"Quinn!?! What are you doing here, visiting your parents?"

Happy to see her, Quinn said "I moved back two months ago. My dad had another heart attack and I've been running his business while he recovers."

Sandi was surprisingly kind hearted in her response.

"I'm sorry, Quinn."

"Don't be," Quinn replied, "Dad's gonna be fine. He's having his heart surgery in a few weeks, but he'll make it."

"I hope he does," said Sandi. "I may have busted on him back in high school but your father's a sweet guy." Sighing, she added "I sometimes wish he was my father."

Quinn was pleasantly surprised by the change in Sandi's demeanor. There seemed to be none of the alpha bitch left in her.

"You're different, Sandi. In a good way."

Smiling at the compliment, Sandi said "Like you, Quinn, I've done some growing up."

"What have you been up to these last four years?" Quinn asked.

Sandi suddenly frowned. When she next spoke there was a hint of regret in her voice.

"I dropped out of college after one year. Long story."

Quinn was genuinely interested.

"I'd like to hear it. Are you doing anything today?"

Looking and sounding a little embarrassed, Sandi admitted "No".

Quinn smiled as she said "Tell you what, after I go home and put up the groceries we meet at Starbucks and catch up."

Smiling, Sandi said "Okay".

Starbucks, that afternoon...  
Music: "Promiscuous Girl" by Nelly Furtado

Quinn and Sandi were seated across from each other at a table. Each has a coffee.

"Remember how we used to avoid caffeine like the plague?" Sandi said with a smile.

Quinn giggled. "Yeah, but that was before college. There, caffeine's your best friend. Speaking of which, why'd you drop out of college."

Sandi sighed. "My mother and I had a falling out and she cut me off."

Quinn gasped.

"Sandi, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Sounding bitter, Sandi said "If you don't mind, Quinn, I'd rather not talk about it."

Understanding, Quinn said "That's okay. So, how'd you get into modeling?"

Sandi explained "After my mother cut me off I had one of my classmates take photos of me in various bikinis and sent them to a magazine. Thing's took off from there."

Quinn asked "What magazine?"

Sandi appeared uncertain and hesitated for a moment. Finally...

"Small publication. You've never heard of it. I've only appeared in some local publications, nothing major."

Quinn got the feeling that Sandi wasn't telling her the truth, but decided not to press the issue.

Sandi hurriedly changed the subject.

"So, what all have you been up to?"

Quinn said "Well, I majored in marketing at Boston State. Stacy and I also pledged at a sorority, tri-Theta."

"Any hot guys?" Sandi asked.

Quinn nodded. "First year I snagged the second string quarterback, Trevor Anderson. He was different, a jock with a brain."

Sandi asked "You still with him?"

"No" said Quinn, "We broke up around the same time as graduation. There wasn't any high drama or anything. We were just starting to drift apart so I decided to end things."

Sandi said "It happens. So, now you're a marketing consultant?"

Quinn nodded. "At least until my father's well enough to come back to work. Speaking of careers, remember how we all used to dream of being models? I can't believe it actually came true for one of us."

Sandi smiled.

Nicole's apartment, evening....

Quinn and Stacy were visiting Nicole at her new place. All three were seated on the sofa making conversation.

"Nice place, Nicole" said Quinn.

Stacy added "Yeah, it's nice."

"Thanks" said Nicole. "So what have you two been up to?"

Quinn said "I ran into Sandi Griffin today."

Nicole said "Who?"

"Friend of ours from high school," Quinn explained. "She's the one we told you about back in college."

"The queen bee who you made up with after a massive falling out?" Nicole asked.

Quinn nodded. "That's her. She's actually gotten even nicer since we made up way back when."

"How is she?" asked Stacy.

"She's good" said Quinn. "It kinda started rough for her after she had some kind of falling out with her mother, but she seems to have done pretty well for herself since then. She's a model now." After a brief pause, Quinn said "She wouldn't tell me why her mother cut her off, though."

Without thinking, Stacy said "I guess it's because she swings both ways."

Quinn was visibly stunned.

Nicole said "You never told me Sandi was bisexual."

Quinn said "I didn't know!"

Stacy gasped as she realized she'd just put her foot in her mouth.

"Sorry. Please don't tell her I told you. I don't think she even knows that I know."

Quinn asked "How did you know?"

Stacy, who's a news reporter at the TV station where Linda Griffin works, explained "I accidentally found out at work recently. I overheard Mrs. Griffin ranting about her, quote "dyke daughter". I was so disgusted it made me glad that she's in marketing and not the newsroom."

Quinn and Nicole both looked like they wanted to rip Linda a new one.

"God," said Nicole, "I can't believe there are still people that ignorant. It's 2005, for crying out loud."

Quinn added "I knew Mrs. Griffin was an icy bitch, but still!"

"Tell me about it" said Stacy. "No wonder Sandi was such a control freak back in high school."

Suddenly, Quinn got an idea. "Maybe the four of us could get together and do something this weekend. It'd be like old times. Well, not exactly. We'd have Nicole instead of Tiffany, which I actually consider a good thing."

"Tiffany?" asked Nicole.

"Another former Fashion Club member" said Quinn. "She was nice, but dumber than a pile of bricks. I have no idea where she is now."

Stacy said "I wonder what happened after she moved to LA? It's funny how we used to think the Fashion Club would be together forever. It turns out you and me are the only ones who stayed in touch over the years." Turning to Nicole, Stacy added "We even made a cool new best friend in that time."

Smiling, Nicole said "Thanks, Stacy."

Oakwood, the following evening...

Quinn and her new boyfriend, Jim Carbone, were in his apartment snuggled together on the sofa. They'd just finished watching a movie. They weren't shacking up as Jim was prudently letting Quinn take the lead on how far and how fast things went in regards to that.

Jim said "Thanks for renting the movie."

"No problem" said Quinn, "thanks for making dinner".

"My pleasure. So, what are you doing this weekend?"

Quinn said "I ran into an old friend from high school yesterday, Sandi Griffin. Her, Stacy, Nicole and I are gonna have a girls day out on Saturday."

"Is this the same Sandi who ran that Fashion Club you were in?" Jim asked.

Quinn nodded. "That's her. How about you? Do you have any plans this weekend?"

Jim said "Chuck invited me to a cookout at a friends house. It's kind of a beer and football type thing."

Quinn smiled.

"I'm glad you hit it off with Stacy's fiancee."

Jim said "He's a funny guy. Was he really a total creep in high school?"

"Afraid so." After a brief pause, Quinn asked "Who's this friend of his?"

"Kevin Thompson."

Quinn frowned.

Act II  
An apartment complex in Lawndale, day...

Quinn, Stacy and Nicole were approaching the door to Sandi's apartment. Quinn knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Sandi answers.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Hi, Sandi."

After a friendly handshake, Sandi turned her attention to Stacy.

"Hi, Stacy."

They shake hands.

"Hey, Sandi. It's been awhile."

Smiling, Sandi said "That it has, Stacy, that it has."

Next, Sandi turned her attention to Nicole. 

"And you are?"

"Nicole Yagami, a friend from college. So you're the infamous Sandi Griffin."

Both Quinn and Stacy began to worry as the stories they'd shared with Nicole over the years didn't always portray Sandi in a positive light. It was a huge relief when Nicole smiled and shook hands with Sandi.

"Quinn and Stacy have told me a lot about you."

Sandi replied "Good things, I hope."

Nicole's penchant for brutal honesty came into play.

"No" Nicole suddenly realized her error. "I mean, not always. I...well..."

Quinn came to the rescue. "You'll have to excuse her, Sandi. Nicole's a nice person, but her filter doesn't always work."

As Nicole blushed with embarrassment, Sandi shrugged it off.

"It's alright, Quinn. I freely admit that I could be a total bitch back then. You ready to go?"

The other three girls nodded in unison.

Otuside, a few moments later...

Quinn, Nicole, Stacy and Sandi came out of the building and approached a red Chevy Impala. Quinn pointed to the Impala.

"This is my car."

Grinning, Sandi pointed to the yellow Corvette Z06 parked right next to Quinn's car.

"This is mine."

Nicole stared in admiration. "Awesome ride" she said.

Stacy asked "You drive a 'Vette?"

Nodding proudly, Sandi said "Yes. Stri...MODELING pays good money." Sandi was relieved that none of the other girls noticed her Freudian slip. Last thing she wanted them knowing was what she really did for a living.

Looking at Sandi's car, Nicole said "It's a shame we can't go in this. I've always wanted to ride in a top of the line 'Vette."

Stifling a giggle, Quinn said "I'm just glad Jim isn't here. If he saw that car we'd need a bucket to catch all the drool."

"Quinn" said Sandi in a scolding tone. "Ewww!"

Quinn and Sandi exchanged smiles. It was just like old times.

Meanwhile, in another part of Lawndale...

Kevin Thompson's home was a one-story ranch style house in one of the more blue collar sections of Lawndale. In the back yard Kevin was at the grill while some guys are watching a college football game on a TV that's been wheeled out from the house. Kevin looks the same as in high school except that he's now a little round in the middle. Jim was next to him at the grill.

"So, you're, like, dating Quinn?" said Kevin. "She used to tutor me."

With a friendly nod, Jim said "She told me about that. So, you lettered in high school?"

Smiling proudly, Kevin said "Yup, I was the QB. It was awsome. You play sports in high school?"

Jim shook his head.

"No, unless street racing counts."

Kevin was impressed.

"You used to street race?!"

Jim said "Just a little. I was never really a part of that scene, I just dabbled in it from time to time."

Kevin said "Cool!"

"Not really" Jim replied. "I sometimes wonder what the hell I was thinking. Just being young and stupid, I guess."

Kevin asked "Hey, did you ever meet Vin Diesel?"

Realizing Kevin was serious, Jim struggled not to roll his eyes.

"You realize that's just a movie, don't you?"

"I know that, dude" said Kevin. "So what's he like?"

Jim had an "Are you serious?" look on his face.

Lawndale Mall...  
Music: "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson

Quinn and Stacy are getting hair cuts and manicures while Nicole was having her pink streak touched up and Sandi was getting a facial. 

Quinn said "Isn't this great, guys? Just like old times."

"I know" said Stacy. "I really missed this."

Sandi said "You said it, Quinn. I really needed this." Suddenly, Sandi backpedaled slightly. "Well, not really."

Nicole said "I can't believe how perfect your skin is, Sandi. What's your secret?"

"Good genes, I guess" said Sandi. "What's yours?"

"What do you mean?" asked Nicole.

Sandi said "You have the exotic Asian thing going and your boobs are D's. Guys must drool all over you."

Quinn and Stacy briefly stared daggers at Sandi, knowing how touchy Nicole can be about this subject. Fortunately, Nicole took it in stride.

"Implants. It's almost a right of passage where I'm from."

"LA" Sandi guessed.

"Bingo" said Nicole. "I'm naturally a B, which is the ultimate sin in SoCal."

All four girls laughed. The manicurist working on Quinn shakes her head.

Looking at Nicole, the manicurist said "It's a shame I can't work on you, but I can tell that you chew your nails like a dog."

Quinn gave the manicurist an angry look.

"Just saying" said the manicurist.

Nicole said "And I'm saying you need to shut up and do your job."

The manicurist did just that. Sandi was visibly impressed.

At Kevin's...

Jim and Chuck were glued to the TV watching the game while Kevin is still at the grill.

"And State U's quarterback goes long and...interception, Great Prairie State has the ball and runs it back 10...20...30...TOUCHDOWN."

Chuck's eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me!?!"

"So glad I didn't put money on this game."

After that remark Jim looked thoughtful. He then turned to Chuck.

"Hey, Chuck, let me ask you something. What's the deal with Kevin?"

Chuck asked "What do you mean?"

Jim said "Well, he seems really...dense."

"He was always like that, didn't Quinn tell you?"

Jim shook his head. "She told me he was a slow learner, but I didn't think he was this dumb. It's like he never bothered to wear a helmet at practice."

Chuck commented "If I had a dollar for everytime someone's made that remark I wouldn't have to work for a living."

Suddenly...

"AAHHH!"

Chuck and Jim looked over to see that Kevin managed to accidentlly set his arm on fire.

"See what I mean?" said Chuck.

Lawndale Mall...

Quinn, Nicole, Stacy and Sandi were at a smoothie stand having drinks. Sandi gasped in disbelief as she'd just learned something about Stacy.

"Stacy and Upchuck! Engaged!!"

Quinn said "No one's called him that in years. He's just Chuck now."

Nicole added "It makes sense to me, but then again I didn't know him back when he was Upchuck. Stacy and Quinn have told me all the stories."

Sandi said "He once tried to French me while we were auditioning for a school play. I kneed him in the groin."

Laughing, Stacy said "If you'd told me back then that he's the guy I'm gonna marry I would've freaked out too."

Remembering when they came out as a couple at the graduation party, Sandi said "Just like when you two started dating, this is going to take some getting used to."

Nicole commented "Just like you being into both guys and girls takes getting used to."

Sandi gasped in shock.

"Dammit, Nicole!" Quinn hissed.

Stacy said "We aren't supposed to talk about that, remember!?"

Nicole blushed with embarrassment. "Shit! My big ass mouth strikes again." Truning to Sandi, Nicole said "Sorry about that, Sandi. Sometimes my mouth gets ahead of my brain."

Sandi sighed. "It's not really a secret anymore that I'm bisexual. I'm curious how you three found out, though."

Now, it's Stacy's turn to apologize. "I overheard your mother ranting about it and work. I wasn't gonna say anything but the other day I accidentlly let it slip while talking with Quinn and Nicole." Stacy starts to regress to her old nervousness. "Oh, God! Sandi, I'm so sorry! Oh, God! OH, GOD!!!"

As Stacy began to hyperventilate Quinn grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Stacy, look at me. LOOK AT ME!" Stacy looked at Quinn. "It's gonna be alright!"

Sandi added "Relax, Stacy. I'm no longer in the closet."

Nicole joined in. "Yeah, no harm done."

Stacy instantly calmed down.

Once that emergency was delt with, Sandi decided to stick on the subject of romantic and sexual relationships. "So, Quinn, are you seeing anyone?"

"My boyfriend, Jim Carbone. He works for Grace, Sloan and Paige."

Now calm, Stacy said "Nicole and I have met him. He's really smart and really nice. He and Chuck became friends really fast."

Quinn said "He's really into cars and if you get him to talk about economics he'll never shut up. He also likes to watch the history channel."

Sandi was amazed.

"Oh my God! Stacy's engaged to Charles Ruttheimer and Quinn's dating a brain. What's next?"

Pointing to herself, Nicole said "A cheerleader turned anime geek."

All four of them laughed at that one.

Cashman's, a short time later...

The three former Fashion Clubbies plus Nicole were at the clothes racks.

"I wish Tiffany was here" Quinn said. Turning to Nicole, she added "I would've liked you to meet her.

Nicole said "That the one who went to Hollywood after graduation?"

Nodding, Stacy said "Yeah. I wonder how she's doing in LA."

"Did she ever go anywhere in movies?" asked Sandi.

Quinn said "I don't think so. We'd have heard something if she did."

At this point, they made their way to the checkout counter. When they saw the checkout lady Quinn, Stacy and Sandi simultaneously gasped in shock.

"Caaaan.....IIIIII.....heeelllppp....yoooouuuuuuu?"

Yes, the checkout girl was Tiffany Blum-Deckler.

Act III  
Cashman's...

Quinn, Nicole, Stacy and Sandi have just discovered that the check out girl is Tiffany. They're all visibly shocked.

"Tiffany!?!" exclaimed a shocked Quinn. "What are you doing here?"

"IIIII...wooorrrkkk...heeeerrrrrree."

Amazed, Nicole said "Tiffany! As in Tiffany Blum-Deckler!?" Because of the last name Nicole had always assumed Tiffany was white, so it was a surprise to find that she's a fellow Asian. Turning to Quinn and Stacy, she said "You guys never told me she was Asian."

"Half, actually" said Sandi.

Tiffany said "Myy...daad's...jewwwwish...annd...myy...moom's...Jaaap-annn-eeese."

Stacy said to Tiffany "We thought you moved to LA after graduation."

"Whaaaaat?"

Sandi explained "To become a famous actress."

Tiffany looked puzzled until a light (a very dim one) seemedto go off in her head. Then she looks sad.

"Ooohh...yeaahh....looooonnnnggg...stooorrrryyy."

"You could tell us sometime" said Quinn. "When do you get off work?"

"Myyy...shiiift...eennds....iinnn...fiiiive....miiinnnnutes."

The food court, later...

The Former Fashion Club, plus Nicole, were catching up with Tiffany over lunch.

"Iiiiiii...coouldn't...get....a...brreeak....sooo...I...caame...back...heeerrre."

Quinn thought Figures. She stayed until the money ran out, then came crawling back home.

"Oh, Tiffany, I'm so sorry" said Stacy.

Sandi looked bitter, which Nicole noticed.

"Sandi, you okay?"

Sandi sighed. Then she put on a brave face. "Yes."

"Not to push" said Nicole, "But the way you said that suggests otherwise."

Quinn, having also noticed the sudden change, asked "Yeah, what's wrong?"

Her defenses starting to crack, Sandi said "I...I don't wanna talk about it."

Quinn refused to let up. "Maybe we can help."

Sandi sharply said "No, you can't!"

Now, even Tiffany could tell something was wrong.

"Sannndiiii...whaat's...wroong?"

In that moment, Sandi's facade crumbled. She proceeded to angrily unload on all of them.

"What's wrong!?" Sandi angrily growled. "WHAT'S WRONG!?! Tiffany has a family to come back to, that's what's wrong! Quinn is running her father's business and has a boyfriend, Stacy's engaged and has a glamour job," She turned to Nicole. "YOU EVEN HAVE A COOL NEW FRIEND!!!" She yealled,"...and I HAVE SQUAT!"

Quinn said "But you're a model. You have a cool car, you're comfortable with being bi and you're back with your old friends."

All the bitterness spewed forth as Sandi said "Shut up! You think Tiffany has it rough, what about me. My family disowned me for something I can't help, I had to live in a homeless shelter until I had enough money to get my own place AND I no longer have any friends. I'm alone, ALONE, AND IT SUCKS!!! Tiffany didn't becomes an actress and had to move back here but she still has a family...AND YOU FEEL SORRY FOR HER!!! I lost everything, EVERYTHING! And you know what the worst part is? NOBODY FREAKING CARES. LET'S JUST PUSH SANDI ASIDE AND FORGET HER. WE'RE ALL TOO GOOD FOR THAT SWITCH HITTER. GO TO HELL!!!"

As she got up to leave Quinn grabbed her arm. The look on Quinn's face is genuine concern.

"Sandi, please..."

Sandi turned around.

"I said GO TO HELL!!"

She then slapped Quinn and ran outside, where it was starting to rain.

Kevin's place...  
Music: "Holiday" by Green Day

Because of the thunder storm the party has moved indoors. Kevin, Chuck and Jim were seated on the sofa watching TV and drinking whiskey (Kevin had forgotten to buy beer). Kevin was talking about his life.

Jim said "So, you and Brittany got back together while she was home for the summer."

"Yep" said Kevin. "She said now that I was outta high school she could be my babe again."

Jim said "That's nice...In a moronically shallow kind of way."

Taking it as a compliment, Kevin said "Thanks, bro. She's, like, still my babe."

"Oh, you went to the same college?" asked Jim.

"Nah" said Kevin, "I knocked her up that summer, so we, like, had to get married."

Jim was not the least bit surprised by this.

Continuing the story, Kevin said "So, like, after I got Brittany pregnant and married her and her father bought us this house."

"I see" said Jim. "So, how'd you become friends with Chuck?"

Kevin explained "I was looking at porn and downloaded a virus on my computer. Chuck fixed it for me and showed me which sites are safe."

Jim thought You must be the most thoughtless guy on the planet. Out loud, however, he said "That's cool."

"Hey, check this out" said Kevin, who had a sudden urge to show off. He got out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes and lit one. From there he proceeded to blow multiple smoke rings.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Both Jim and Chuck were mildly amused by this. As Kevin continued to smoke he used a nearby waste basket, filled with paper, as an ashtray. One of the pieces of paper caught fire, but no one noticed...yet.

Finishing the cigarette, Kevin put the butt in the waste basket, not thinking to put it out nor noticing that the paper already in there had caught fire. After this, he turned to Jim and Chuck. "I wonder if I can make money doing that? I, like, need a job that I won't get fired from after a month."

Now, Jim and Chuck look bemused.

"How about a clown" Chuck suggested.

The sarcasm in Chuck's tone sailed completely over Kevin's head.

"Dude, that's a great idea! Thanks, man!"

Jim wanted to correct Kevin but immediately thought better of it.

Not like he can hold any other kind of job, anyway.

Just then, Chuck sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?"

Kevin looked over and saw the fire in the waste basket. He immediately panicked.

"AH!!!"

He pours his whiskey on the fire to put it out. The fire gets bigger.

"AHHH!!!"

Kevin turned to Chuck and Jim. 

"GIMMIE YOUR DRINKS!!!"

He took Chucks whiskey and poured it on the fire. When the fire got even bigger Kevin took Jim's whiskey and did the same thing. Needless to say, that did not help.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Determined to put out the fire, and unaware that he'd made it worse by pouring alcohol on it, Kevin ran into the kitchen and quickly comes out with a bottle. Unfortunately, it was a bottle of Captain Morgan. He poured it on the fire and it flares and spreads to the sofa. Jim and Chuck immediately leap back.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Before things could get worse, Chuck said "Use water!"

Kevin ran into the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of clear liquid. The problem was that he didn't think to look at the label and therefore did not realize that it was a bottle of vodka, not water. He poured it on and the fire spread to the carpet and ceiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kevin screamed as he ran to the liquor cabinet, opened it, and tried to extinguish the rapidly growing fire with scotch. Obviously, this did not help.

Simultaneously irritated and astounded by Kevin's stupidity, Jim barked "Don't you know that alcohol's an accellerant!?!"

Kevin said "It can make you run fast!?! Cool!"

Jim and Chuck both stared daggers at Kevin.

Meanwhile, at the mall...

Sandi sitting on the curb outside, crying in the rain.

"Why me? I'm...sob...alone...sniff...I...gulp...wish I was dead."

Sandi then heard a familiar, concerned voice behind her.

"Sandi?"

Sandi looked up to find Quinn standing over her, holding an umbrella.

"I...I...sniff...just...wanted...sob...one...day with m..mu...my...friends, bu...sniff...but it's different. E...everyone's moved...sob...on. I...I'm all alone."

Quinn sat down next to Sandi and puts an arm over her shoulders.

"Sandi, that's not true."

Sandi said "But it is. My family wants nothing to do with me, I've lost all of my old friends. I even hit you just now. Go ahead and abandon me, I deserve it."

Quinn said "Sandi, I would never do that. You're still my friend."

At this point Stacy, Nicole and Tiffany approached. They each have an umbrella.

"Sandeeee...arre...youuuu...oookkkaaayyy?"

"She's upset" Quinn explained. 

"Why?" asked Nicole. "I mean, you seemed so together, Sandi."

"I'm not" said Sandi. "I've been disowned by my family, all of my friends have moved on. I..." Sandi took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been alone all this time. No friends, no family, no one. You guys have no idea how much that hurts. When I ran into Quinn the other day it was the first time since high school that I felt genuinely happy. I...I thought we could be like before, but we can't. Life went on without me."

The other three girls felt bad for Sandi.

"I'm sorry you've had it so rough" said Quinn. 

Nicole said "Yeah, I mean, especially what happened when you came out as bi. What your mother did was pretty low. Look, Sandi, if it helps I know exactly where you're coming from. My first boyfriend cheated on me then turned everyone against me after I kicked him in the jewels for screwing around. I was a total outcast for the rest of high school. I was alone and pissed at the whold world. It wasn't until I met Quinn and Stacy that I started to get myself back together. If it weren't for them I'd be totally alone right now."

Quinn added "I would've helped you if I knew what was going on. I'm here for you now, though. We all are."

Nicole, Stacy and Tiffany each knelt down next to Quinn and Sandi, enveloping the latter in warmth and dryness.

"She's right, Sandi" said Stacy.

Tiffany added "Weeee...caaarrre...abouut...yoouuuu."

Sandi was moved. "Really?"

"Of course" said Quinn, "we're your friends."

Nicole added "I may have just met you, but I'm more than willing to help, even if all I can do is listen to you bitch about your situation, because I've been there. I wouldn't wish being alone on my worst enemy, let alone my newest friend."

They all share a group hug.

"On, thank you" said Sandi.

Kevin and Brittany's house (what's left of it, anyway), later...

The house was now a shell of charred brick over a smoldering ruin. Kevin, Jim and Chuck were standing in the front yard, starring at the ruins.

"I can't believe you burned down your own house" said Jim.

Added Chuck "Kevin, you've done some dumb things over the years, but this tops the list."

Kevin thinks that's a compliment.

"Thanks, dude."

Chuck groaned in frustration.

Kevin said "I don't know what I'm gonna tell Brit when she and Ultra get home."

"Ultra?" asked Jim.

"Our son" Kevin explained, "Ultra Thompson. Back in high school Quinn's sister, Daria, suggested we name our first born after Ultra Cola so that's what we did."

Jim closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He wasn't sure how much more idiocy he could take. Just then, Quinn's car pulled up. Quinn, Stacy, Nicole, Sandi and Tiffany all get out.

"Quinn!?!" said Jim. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn said "We got tired of shopping so we figured we'd see what you guys are up to."

Quinn then saw the charred ruins and gasped, as did the other four women.

Turning to her fiancee, Stacy gasped "Chuck, what happened!?"

Pointing to Kevin, Chuck said "Genius here tried to put out a fire with alcohol."

Sandi and Tiffany try not to giggle.

Nicole said "So, there really is such a thing as de-evolution."

Too dumb to realize that Nicole just insulted him, Kevin said "Um, Look, since I don't have a house now, can me and Brit stay with one of you."

Jim ran to his Camaro, Chuck made a beeline for his Cadillac, the girls all made a mad dash to Quinn's Impala and everyone drove off, leaving Kevin to face Brittany's wrath all by himself.

"AW, MAN!"

Sandi's apartment building, evening....  
Music: "Friends Like Mine" by The Donnas

Quinn's car pulled up to the building. Only Quinn and Sandi were in the car now as Nicole, Stacy and Tiffany have been dropped off.

"Thanks for the girls day out" said Sandi. 

Quinn said "It was the least I could do."

After a regretful sigh, Sandi said "Sorry I ruined it."

"That's okay" said Quinn. "Given what all you told us, you have every reason in the world to be bitter."

"I'm still sorry."

Quinn looked thoughtful.

"Um, Sandi?"

"Yes?"

Quinn said "I just want you to know that what we all said before is true. If you ever need someone to talk to we'll be there. You don't have to be alone. If you're feeling down I'll be there to help, and so will Nicole and Stacy. Even Tiffany, though her ability to help is kind of...you know, limited."

Sandi stifled a laugh. She had to admit that while Tiffany had the heart to help a friend she lacked the brain.

"Thanks."

The two old friends hugged.

End Episode.


	6. My Night At Quinn's

Opening Montage  
Theme Song: "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn  
in  
"My Night At Quinn's"  
written by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Highland, TX 1989...  
Music: "I Want Your Sex" by George Michael

It was late at night and six year old Quinn Morgendorffer was unable to sleep. She finally emerged from her bed and exited her room. The pajama clad little girl walked down the hallway holding a pink teddy bear the whole time. As she approached the master bedroom, Quinn had just one thought.

I can't sleep. Maybe Mommy and Daddy can help.

She opens the door to the master bedroom and gasps. To the littel girls horror, she'd picked the worst possible moment to enter her parents' bedroom.

"Ugh...yeah...ugh...Helen...ugh...so...uh...damn...uh...sexy...

"OH...YES...HARDER...JAKEY...FUCK...ME...HARDER...YES...YES...YES.."

Quinn was absolutely mortified.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The kitchen, a short time later...

Now clad in bathrobes, Helen and Jake were awkwardly trying to explain to Quinn what she saw.

"Now, Quinn" said Helen, "I know you're upset but what you saw was actually a very beautiful thing."

The little girl made her disgust known.

"It wasn't beautiful, it was gross! You were wrestling...naked! Daddy, you were sticking your...in Mommy's...EWWWWWWWW!!! Why were you doing that?"

Nervous, Jake said "Look, sweetie, it's just...um...well...it's just something mommies and daddy's like to do with each other."

"But why?"

A very uncomfortable Jake tried to explain. "Um, Well, you see...um...uh...," he turned to his wife, "...a little help, Helen."

Now, Helen tried to explain, but was just as ill prepared for 'the talk' as her husband. "Look, when two grown ups are in love they like to...you see...well...um...that is...just...um...uh..." Finally, she loses her nerve. "We'll explain it when you're older!"

Jake and Helen immediately scamper out of the kitchen. In came a seven year old Daria, who'd heard all of the comotion.

Looking at her traumatized younger sister, Daria said "You saw Mom and Dad having sex, didn't you?"

Shaking, Quinn nodded her head. Daria smirked, this was just too good.

"Hey, Quinn, you know the tub where you take your bubble baths?"

Quinn nodded.

"They've done it there too" Daria said with a smirk.

"GAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Lawndale, MD 2005...

A U-haul loaded with furniture was parked in front of a two-story apartment building on Dega Street. Jim Carbone exited the driver side while Chuck Ruttheimer the third got out of the passenger side. They were both dressed in T-shirt and jeans. Next, Quinn's car pulled up and parked next to the truck. She got out and walked up to the guys carrying two fast food bags and two sodas.

"Thanks for helping me with the move, guys" said Quinn.

Jim said "No problem, Quinn."

"Thanks for getting us lunch" added Chuck.

Quinn handed Jim and Chuck the bags from Cluster Burger and the sodas. The guys sat on the curb and started eating.

"Am I glad to have my own place again" Quinn said. "Living with my parents felt too confining after four years of living on my own."

Chuck asked "How'd they take the decision to get your own place?"

"Mom insisted I give her a spare key in case of emergencies."

"Speaking of parents, how's your Dad?" Jim asked his girlfriend.

Quinn said "He's having his triple-bypass today. He should pull through, but Mom insisted on staying at the hospital until he's out of surgery. She'll call me with news this evening. " 

At this point, Jim bites into his burger and ketchup drips all over his T-shirt.

"Shit!"

The bad luck continued when Jim took a sip of his soda and the top came off, spilling Ultra Cola all over his already ketchup stained shirt.

"Dammit! What do I do now? My shirt's ruined."

Quinn reassured her boyfriend. "Don't worry, the place came with it's own washer and dryer. I'll take care of it. It's a warm enough day, you can stand a few hours without a shirt."

Jim took his shirt off to reveal a muscular build. Quinn was more than a little turned on by the sight of his muscles and chest hair. 

Damn, he may be a brain but he's got the body of a jock Quinn thought as she took Jim's shirt upstairs to her new apartment while Jim and Chuck finish eating. 

Later...

Jim and Chuck were moving the mattress into the apartment. Jim still had his shirt off. Quinn watched and couldn't help leering at her boyfriend. The apartment has a living room/kitchen and adjacent laundry room. There is one bedroom with a closet and bathroom. Jim and Chuck took the mattress into the bedroom and placed it on the bedframe. Quinn had to will herself not to get lost in lustful fantasies about Jim.

Once the mattress was in place, Chuck said "I need to use the bathroom real quick."

He went to the bathroom as Quinn found herself contemplating the possibility of pouncing on Jim and having her way with him right then and there.

"Where do you want the TV, Quinn?" Jim asked.

This shook Quinn out of her lusty train of thought.

"In front of the window. "

Quinn watched as her boyfriend went to get the TV. The sight of Jim working without a shirt on had made Quinn so horny that if Chuck wern't in the bathroom she would've ducked in there for a quick self-love session.

Quinn's new apartment, that evening...

The apartment was now fully furnished. Chuck had gone home and Jim was once again wearing a shirt. He and Quinn were watching TV and talking.

"Thanks for giving me a ride after I returned the U-haul" said Jim.

Quinn said "No problem, thanks for helping me move in."

Quinn looked at Jim. The sight of him without a shirt had gotten her so hot and bothered but she hadn't had a chance to do anything about it. Now, she and her boyfriend were alone and she was so horny she couldn't stand it.

"Um, Jim."

"Yes?"

Quinn said "Well, we've been together for almost two months and it occurs to me that we've never really talked about...you know...sex. I guess I wanna know what your views on it are."

Jim said "Well, nothing wrong with two consenting adults doing what they want as long as they're responsible about it."

Quinn, while not a virgin (Trevor had claimed that prize in college) tried to play coy and not come off as a horny slut. "At what point in a relationship do you think it's okay to be, you know, intimate?"

"Whenever they're both ready" said Jim, who had a pretty good idea where this conversation was going.

Quinn now felt comfortable enough to admit "Seeing you do heavy lifting without a shirt on turned me on."

Jim smiled.

"I take it you liked what you saw."

Nodding, Quinn said "You are incredibly...sexy." Her voice had now taken on a very sultry tone. "I was wondering if you'd like to stay the night. We could take our relationship to the next level, physically."

Jim smiles, knowing he's about to get laid.

Inching closer, Quinn said "I'm on the pill, and I have some protection in the bedroom." Playful, she asked "Do you want me?"

Jim said "Yes".

The two of them stare into each others eyes and kiss. Quinn climbed onto Jim's lap and threw her arms around him. They kiss very passionately. His left hand moved slowly down her back until he grabbed her left ass cheek. This caused Quinn to passionately moan into Jim's mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm."

Quinn finally breaks the kiss and takes her shirt off, revealing a lacy white bra. Jim looks at her and smiles.

"You have a beautiful body, Quinn."

Quinn smiled back.

"I know" said Quinn in an eroticly charged tone.

They resumed making out and proceeded to take each other's clothes off as they made their way to the bedroom. Neither of them noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot at Cedars of Lawndale...

Helen was walking up to her car, a red Prius (she got rid of the SUV due to rising gas prices).

Well, Dr. Eichler told me there were no problems and Jake should make a full recovery. I'd better call Quinn.

She reached into her purse for her cell phone but couldn't find it. She looks inside her car and sees it resting on the passenger seat.

I can't believe I actually left that in the car.

Helen unlocked the car and got in. She picked up the phone and noticed a red light blinking. Looking closer, she saw the words "Dead Battery" flash across the screen. 

Damn. Oh, well, Quinn's new apartment is on the way home and I have a key. I'll just stop by and tell her in person.

Helen started the car and left, intending to stop by Quinn's place on her way home. 

Quinn's apartment building, later...  
Music: "Baby Boy" by Beyonce

Helen approached the door to Quinn's apartment. She noticed something about the door.

Unlocked?

She let herself in and looked around the apartment. She saw a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom.

It's 10:30 on a Saturday night and she's in bed!?! That's odd. I'd better check on her.

Helen walked right up to the bedroom and opens the door. What she saw going on in there shocked and horrified her to no end.

"Ugh...Ugh...Quinn...so...sexy..."

"OH...JIM...GIVEITTOME...YES...YES...YES...SO...GOOD...YOU...F#$%...SO...GOOD..."

Neither Quinn nor Jim noticed that they now had an audience. Mortified, Helen turned away and quietly closed the door behind her. Once that was done she tried to get a handle on what she'd just witnessed, trying to remind herself that Quinn's now a 22 year old woman instead of a little girl. It didn't work. Suddenly, everything around Helen seemed to fade to black. She was now in total darkness, despite her eyes still being wide open.

"Oh, God! I...I'm blind!"

Act II  
Quinn's apartment, morning...

In Quinn's bed she and Jim were asleep in each others arms. Quinn wakes up. After a yawn she looked at her boyfriend and fondly remembered the previous night. Jim had proven to be a very attentive lover, touching her in all the right ways and making sure she enjoyed it as much as he did. She'd never been with a man who was so giving in bed. Her started to stir.

"Morning, stud."

Jim opened his eyes all the way. To him, Quinn was a goddess and pleasing her had taken his own pleasure to new heights. "Morning, babe."

Sensuously toying with Jim's chest hair, Quinn said "I'm taking a shower. Wanna join me?"

"Sure, just give me a few minutes to wake up."

Quinn emerged from bed. As she walked toward the door Jim admired her naked body.

I made love to a goddess last night.

In order to get to the bathroom Quinn would have to walk clear across the living room, but as far as she knew she and Jim were the only ones there so she saw no need to wear anything. As such, when Quinn opened the door she was shocked Helen asleep on the living room floor. After gasping in shock, Quinn quickly closed the door and ran toward her bedroom closet. Jim noticed something amiss.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

Hastily putting on a bathrobe, Quinn said "My mom's asleep on the living room floor."

Jim's eyes went wide.

"What!?!"

Quinn hissed "Shhhh, Quiet!" Pointing to the closet, she added "Hide in here while I find out what's going on, and get some clothes on."

The living room, a few seconds later..

Quinn approached Helen and gently shook her awake.

"Mom?"

Helen stirs and wakes up.

"Quinn?"

Quinn asked "What's going on? What are you doing here and why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Helen tried to explain. "My cell battery died so I came here to tell you that your father made it through the surgery without complications and...and..." Helen shuddered as she remembered the night before and what she saw. "I went blind. I don't know how, but my eyes just stopped working. I can't see at all."

Quinn was both shocked and worried.

"What!?! You mean you just suddenly lost your eyesight? Just like that?"

Suddenly sounding angry, Helen said "Actually, young lady.." She'd wanted to lecture Quinn but couldn't bring herself to do it. "...never mind. Yes, I just suddenly went blind."

Quinn reached out to help her mother up. At Quinn's touch Helen recoiled as if she were just defiled.

Not knowing that Helen had seen her having sex with Jim, Quinn said "Mom, relax. I'm just going to escort you to the table. After I take my shower, we're taking you to the doctor."

A few minutes later...

Quinn entered her bedroom, where a now fully clothed Jim was still hiding.

"What's going on?" Jim asked quietly.

Quinn said "She came here last night to update me on Dad and suddenly went blind."

Worried, Jim asked "What're we gonna do?"

Fortunately, Quinn had a plan worked out.

"Once I'm showered and dressed, I'm taking her to the eye doctor in her car." She handed him her car keys and a spare apartment key. "As soon as we leave, take my car to my parents house. Wait for us and act like you're there to give me a lift back here and I'll drive you home."

Jim nodded. "Got it."

Optomotrist's Office, that afternoon...  
Music: "Yeah" by Usher feat. Lil' Jon and Ludachris

Quinn and Helen were seated in front of a desk while the optomotrist (same guy who Daria saw in "Through a Lens Darkly") was reading some test results.

"Quinn" Helen asked, "if we came here in my car and your taking me back to the house, how will you get back to your apartment?"

Quinn said "I called Jim. He'll give me a lift."

"I see" Helen said in an icy tone.

Quinn was puzzled by her mother's suddenly hostile demeanor.

"Mom, I thought you liked Jim?"

Clearly angry, Helen snipped "I don't want to talk about it!"

Quinn was visibly puzzled.

"Okay."

At this point, the optomotrist looked up from his notes.

"I've finished reviewing your tests, Mrs. Morgendorffer."

"And?" asked Quinn.

"Well, I did a digital retnal scan, CAT scan and MRI." 

Helen asked "Did you find anything?"

"No," said the optomotrist, "In fact, physically and neurologically there's nothing wrong with you. You should be able to see just fine."

Frustrated, Helen asked "Then why the hell am I blind?"

Maintaining his patience, the doctor said "I've actually seen this before. It looks like you have a mild case of shock trauma."

"What's that?" asked Quinn.

The doctor proceeded to explain.

"It's when someone goes into shock. In most severe cases the person is catatonic, in more mild cases the person has a minor nervous breakdown. Basically, a part of your nervous system shuts itself off as a means of coping. In your mother's case, her sense of sight. She can actually see fine but is subconsciously forcing herself not to perceive what she sees, hence the blindness. I'm going to recommend a therapist."

Indignant, Helen barked "You'll do no such thing!"

With a long suffering sight, the doctor said "You need to work through whatever truamatized you if you want your eyesight back. I'll schedule an appointment."

"I won't go" Helen snipped.

With another sigh, the doctor said "I'll give your daughter his card and tell him to expect to hear from you, in case you change your mind."

Morgendorffer House, later...

Helen's car pulled into the driveway. Quinn got out of the drivers side and proceeded to help Helen out of the passenger side. Jim was there, next to Quinn's car.

"How'd it go with the eye doctor?" Jim asked.

Quinn said "It turns out her blindness is psychological."

Jim was amazed. "I didn't know that was even possible."

"Apparently, it is," said Quinn. "Jim, can you stay here and help me with Mom? We can rent a movie for this evening, then go home."

Meanwhile, Helen, tapping with a cane to get around, managed to find her way to the front door.

Jim said "I'll stop by Lackluster, any movie in particular."

Helen turns away from the door and points with the cane. She intended to point at Jim but was in fact pointing away from him. "How about "The Ten Commandments", you pervert!" Helen barked.

Quinn was stunned by this outburst.

"MOM!?!"

Jim, meanwhile, could tell Helen thought she was pointing at Jim when she was actually pointing at nothing. He attempted to correct this assumption.

"Helen, I'm over here."

Helen turns around. She believes that she's facing Jim, but she's actually facing Quinn.

"From now on, you call me ma'am, you pig!"

Both Quinn and Jim were puzzled. They knew Helen meant that for him, but they had no idea why she was being so hostile.

Quinn asked "Mom, what the hell's gotten into you?"

Helen's expression softened from anger to...fear.

"I....I don't want to talk about it."

Helen turned and ran toward the house. Unfortunately, she couldn't she that she was running right at the brick wall and wound up crashing into it face first.

The living room, later...

Helen was sitting on the sofa holding an ice pack over the black eye she'd given herself when she hit that wall. She was upset that she could only hear the TV.

At least I convinced them to leave me alone while they go get her car from her place. Like Jake's triple bypass wasn't enough, now I'm blind.

At this moment, Quinn came in.

"Mom, I'm back. Jim's at Lackluster, renting a movie."

The mention of Jim caused Helen's blood to boil.

"I don't want that...that...animal in this house ever again!"

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially as her mother had always seemed to like her boyfriend before now.

"But, Mom..."

Helen cut her off with a curt "Don't "but Mom" me, missy! I don't want him here or anywhere near you ever again!"

"What's your problem?" Quinn asked, "You used to like him."

Helen barked "Well, I don't like him now, and I forbid you to see him again!"

That pissed Quinn off. "Excuse me" she flippantly said, "but I'm an adult and live in my own place now. You can't tell me who to date and who not to."

"The hell I can't!" Helen fired back. "I'm still your mother!"

Quinn held her ground, refusing to give and inch. Without missing a beat, she said "And I'm a 22 year old woman who's running a consulting business. I care about Jim and he cares about me. Why can't you be happy for us? Why do you suddenly have a problem with him?"

Because he defiled my little girl Helen thought, but said "I...I don't want to talk about it!"

Quinn was having none of it.

"Well, we need to talk about it, so were going to talk about it."

"No we won't! The subject is closed!"

Quinn proceeded to show just how much she is her mother's daughter.

"No it isn't! You can't just arbitrarily order me around and run my life anymore. I'm a grown woman now and..."

Helen angrily swung her cane, intending to hit Quinn, but missed.

"OUT!!!" Helen screamed in a voice of pure, unrestrained rage. "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!!!"

Quinn became so frustrated that she spoke to her mother as if speaking to a toddler having a tantrum.

"I'm not leaving you alone while you're blind, Mom."

"Leave, or I'll call the police and have you arrested for trespassing!" Helen barked.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she made one last attempt to handle this rationally.

"Mom, you're being unreasonable!"

"Just....get...OUT!!!"

Quinn gave up, throwing up her arms in frustration.

"UGH, FINE! I'll come back when you're ready to stop acting like a five year old!"

Quinn angrily stormed out. After the door shut Helen began to calm down. Finally, she folded her arms and scolded herself for losing her cool.

"Way to go, Helen."

Jim's apartment, that evening...

Quinn angrily paced around and ranted while Jim patiently listened.

"...and then she kicks me out! What the hell!? It was like trying to reason with a toddler!"

Jim said "Damn, and I thought my parents were volitile."

Quinn now calmed down.

"Sorry to lay off on you, Jim. It's just so frustrating."

"That's alright" Jim reassured her. "I'm your boyfriend, listening to you bitch about your life is in the job description."

Quinn giggled.

"I still shoudln't do that to you. Thanks for listening."

Jim said "No problem. If you're upset I wanna know. Maybe I can help, even if it's just listening to you unload."

Quinn sat down on the sofa and hugged Jim.

"You're so sweet."

"Thanks," said Jim, "but being sweet to you just comes naturally."

It was at this point that he thought of something.

"Quinn, something just occurred to me. Your Mom started being mean to me after she went blind. You think she was traumatized by something I said or did."

Thinking about it, Quinn said "I can't imagine what. Although, it happend last night. At my place. While we..."

Just then, it hit them both. They suddenly realize what traumatized Helen.

Quinn: "Oh..."

Jim: "My..."

Quinn: "God..."

Both: "SHE SAW US!!!!!"

Act III  
Jim's apartment, evening...  
Music: "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects

Quinn and Jim are sitting on his sofa. Jim blushes while Quinn buries her face in her hands.

"My mom saw me having sex with my boyfriend!" said a mortified Quinn. "This is soooo humiliating!"

Calmer, but no less embarrassed, Jim said "No wonder she hates my guts now. To her I'm somone who dishonored her daughter."

Quinn sighed.

"This is karma coming full circle."

Jim had a questioning look on his face, which Quinn noticed. She proceeded to explain.

"You know how I first learned about sex? When I was six years old I accidentially walked in on my parents while they were doing it."

Jim looked sympathetic.

"Been there, done that. Only I was ten when it happened to me."

Quinn admitted "I was really freaked out at the time. My sister said they also did it in the bathtub, but I think she was just messing with me. I wasn't blinded by it, though, just seriously grossed out."

Jim said "I guess seeing your kids do it is more awkward than seeing your parents. She didn't see two consenting adults, she saw a man violating her little girl."

"Well, now we know what her problem is. The question is: what do we do about it?"

Jim took a deep breath.

"We need to sit her down and talk about it."

Quinn had a look of dread on her face.

Law Offices of Vitale, Davis, Horowitz, Riordin, Schrecter, Schrecter, Schrecter and Morgendorffer, daytime...

Helen was seated at her desk and deep in thought.

Thank God Marryanne was willing to drive me to work this morning, even if I'm not getting much done on account of being blind.

The door opened and Maryanne came in.

"Helen?"

Helen looked away from Maryanne but thought she was looking at her.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter's here to see you."

Quinn came in.

"Mom, we need to talk."

"About?" asked Helen, though she already had a good idea why Quinn made a surprise visit.

Quinn said "Our argument yesterday. I want to apologize for getting short with you."

Helen sighed.

"Quinn, I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was upset and took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Quinn said "Great. Have you taken your lunch break yet?"

"No, why?"

"Why don't we bury the hatchet by having lunch together, my treat?" Quinn suggested.

"Might as well" said Helen. "It's hard to handle cases when you can only talk and listen. I can't read briefs right now so I wasn't getting much done, anyway."

A nearby restaurant, later...

Quinn and Helen were seated in a booth.

"So, how are the cheese fries?" asked Quinn.

Helen said "They're good. Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn now looks serious.

"Mom, about your eyesight. I think I know what happened."

Helen said nothing but her face turned very pale. 

Nervous, Quinn thought Here goes nothing. Out loud, she said "Well, see, when you came over...that is...well..."

Curt, Helen said "I told you before, Quinn, I don't want to talk about it."

Quinn said "Well, we need to talk about it. Even if it didn't blind you we need to talk about it. You..." she takes a deep breath, "...you saw Jim and I having sex."

Helen freezes up, as if Quinn talking about her sex life is overwhelming.

Seeing her mother's reaction, Quinn said "Look, I know. I admit it's awkward and embarrassing, but it happened and we need to talk about it. Especially given how it's affecting you. First off, we were responsible. Not only am I on the pill but we used a condom. Second, what you saw was between consenting adults."

After taking a deep breath to steel her nerves, Helen said "I...I know. It's just so hard for me to accept. I missed out on both yours and Daria's childhoods because I was so obsessed with breaking the glass ceiling. I finally had to threaten a gender discrimination suit to make partner. By then you were both out of the house. I realized how much I'd sacrificed. I threw myself into my work in order to deal, then your father had a second heart attack and I felt like I could've prevented it if I hadn't been so consumed with my job. Then you came back to Lawndale and immediately took over your father's business and it's obvious that what you and Jim have is no mere fling. Seeing...what I saw was too much. I couldn't handle it."

"Why?" asked Quinn. "I mean, I get that it was awkward, but why?"

Helen took a deep breath as this would be the hardest part for her to explain. "Because....it threw in my face the fact that you're not a little girl anymore. I was shown irrefutable proof that you're a grown woman now and I just couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle being forced to face the fact that I missed out on being a mom. I missed out and now it's too late."

Sympathetic, Quinn took her mother's hands in her own and spoke in a soft, reassuring voice. "Mom, you didn't miss out. You may have been preoccupied with your job, but you were there when it counted the most. Besides, I'm still your daughter. Just because I'm a grown woman now doesn't mean I'm not your daughter anymore."

Finding comfort in those words, Helen said "I once told Daria that there is no "Parenting 101", that's the problem. I guess I felt like I failed you by not being there."

Quinn said "You didn't fail me, you didn't fail Daria either. You taught me so much just by being you. I'm a focused person who knows what she wants and how to get it, I'm smart and people friendly and I try to be helpful and loyal. I didn't learn any of that from Dad. You did the best you could, and it was good enough. I mean, I left a glamour job to help out when I was needed the most. You think I'd have turned out like that if you were a bad parent?"

In that moment Helen noticed something. The darkness suddenly gave way to a light, colorful blur. Within seconds shapes form and come into focus. Soon, Helen could actually see Quinn sitting right across the table from her, perfectly clear. 

"Oh, my!" Helen's open mouthed amazement quickly gave way to a relieved smile. "I...I can see again!"

Quinn smiled.

Pizza King, evening...

Quinn and Jim were seated across from each other. Over pizza, Quinn was telling him how it went with Helen.

"...so now my mother can see again. I told her what she needed to hear and she got over the whole thing. By the way, she also told me that you're back in her good graces."

Smiling, Jim said "So I guess everything's back to normal."

"Pretty much."

Quinn suddenly looked serious.

"Um, Jim?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

Jim looked nervous.

"What do you mean?"

Quinn looked like she wanted to tell Jim something but instantly chickened out. Instead, she came up with a question that only a high school virgin would ask. "Now that we've been...you know...physical, how do you feel? Did it cheapen or strengthen our relationship?"

Not sure what his girlfriend was getting at, Jim tried to sound nonchalant. "It was bound to happen eventually. If you think I'm in it just for sex think again. I like being with you. You're one of the most wonderful people I know. In fact..." He wanted to say something else, but chickened out. "...I really like you. Bottom line, sex is just a part of our relationship. It's not the whole thing."

Quinn smiled.

"Thanks. I feel the same way" Quinn said before thinking I almost said it. Why did I chicken out? I...I love him.

Ironically, Jim had a thought of his own.

Why can't you tell her you love her?

End Episode.


	7. Happy Angstgiving

Opening Montage  
Theme Song: "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn  
in  
"Happy Angstgiving"  
written by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Morgendorffer House, evening...

Jake and Helen were seated at the kitchen table. Quinn is there as she frequently stops by to cook dinner (and make sure Jake eats healthy). Quinn was also talking about her day at work, a subject Jake was interested in as she's basically running Morgendorffer Consulting for him while he recovers from his triple bypass.

"...so I told him that he needs to offer healthy choices on the menu, not just the usual greasy stuff, because of the anti-fried food firestorm caused by that movie. He seemed to see the light of reason."

Jake was very impressed. While he wasn't ready to say so, he had to admit that Quinn was much better at his job than he was.

"I can't believe my own daughter is running Morgendorffer Consulting. I'm so proud of you. How's the profit margin?"

Quinn said "As it stands now, we're looking at making double my projections for this quarter."

Jake's eyes lit up.

"Wow, I've never made double my projection before. " Suddenly, his face darkens. "My daughter is better than me at marketing...better than me. He was right. " 

Jake now angrily stared at the floor, causing both Helen and Quinn to frown as they knew what was coming.

"YOU HEAR THAT, OLD MAN? A GIRL IS BETTER THAN ME, YOU WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG, YOU..."

"JAKE!" Helen barked.

This snapped him out of his rant.

"Sorry."

Helen said "Remember what the doctor said? You need to stop letting your thoughts wander into stressful memories. After all..."

The phone rings.

"I'll get it."

Helen got up and answered the phone.

"Hello...Oh, hi, Mom..."

Quinn and Jake both have "uh-oh" looks on their faces as they listen with apprehension.

"Well, I'd love to but...I can't...because Jake's recovering from a triple-bypass...We were just going to have a quiet Thanksgiving at home...Mom, don't threaten me! Maybe when Jake's fully recovered...I see...But you never say that to Rita....Can't we find some compromise?...But, Mom..." Helen visibly loses her patience. "FINE, I'LL SEND THEM...Bye, Mom."

Helen hangs up and looks pissed. 

Jake asked "Helen, what's going on?"

Tearing a napking in an effort to keep from exploding with rage, Helen said "My mother wants us to spend Thanksgiving at her place."

Jake gasped in horror. "Oh, dear Lord, no!"

Helen reassured her husband.

"Don't worry, I got us out of it."

Jake breathed a huge sigh of relief. Quinn, on the other hand, had a sinking feeling.

"I'm afraid to ask, but how?"

With guilt written all over her face, Helen said "By promising to send you and Daria."

Quinn gasped in horror as Barksdale gatherings rarely (actually never) end well.

Nicole's apartment, the next day...

Quinn and Nicole were sitting on the couch. Nicole was listening to her best friend rant about how she has to spend Thanksgiving with Grandma Emma.

"...so now Daria and I have to spend Thanksgiving with my grandmother and her stuck up, elitist friends."

Nicole said "Come on, Quinn. It can't be that bad."

"I wish" said Quinn. "Grandma's always badmouthing my parents, my sister, everyone. The only one she never slams is me, and that's only because she thinks I'll marry into money. Not only that, but she has a habit of smacking anyone who annoys her with her cane, which is just about everyone."

Nicole said "Still better than what I'm stuck doing for Thanksgiving this year."

Quinn asked "What are you doing this year?"

Nicole explained "My parents and I are spending it at my aunt's place in Mississippi."

Noting the dreadful tone, Quinn said "I take it that's not good."

Nicole nodded. "Aunt Fumiko's alright but her husband, Uncle Jeb, is annoying as all hell. It doesn't help that all of his relatives are gonna be there."

Quinn noted the increasingly angry tone in Nicole's voice. "Doesn't sound like you get along with them."

"Because I don't" said Nicole. "Uncle Jeb's family are all a bunch of ignorant, racist, white trash rednecks. The only reason we're even invited is so he can parade his Japanese in laws in front of all his cross-burning relatives. Best case scenario is I spend the whole visit being gawked at like some circus freak."

Quinn gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Now I feel bad for complaining about my relatives when it sounds like you're gonna have it much worse this year."

Nicole said "It's okay. Just because I have problems doesn't mean your's are any less important. Truth is, rich elitists are just as annoying as inbred racists. It's actually comforting to know I'm not the only one being made to suffer this year."

The two girls exchanged smiles similar to the ones Daria and Jane would exchange under these circumstances.

A two lane highway outside Williamsburg, VA...

Quinn's car was going down the road. Inside, Quinn was driving while Daria was in the passenger seat. Both sisters felt a sense of impending doom.

"Thanks for doing this, Daria" said Quinn.

Daria said "Don't mention it." Holding out her hand, she added "Where's my cut of Mom's bribe money?"

Quinn handed Daria $1,000.00

"Pleasure doing business."

Daria pocketed her half of the $2,000.00 that Helen used to bribe them into doing this. She is visibly impressed with Quinn.

"How'd you manage to squeeze this much out of Mom?" Daria asked.

Quinn said "By reminding her that we're both legal adults and can therefore say no. I also mentioned the likelyhood that Grandma would write us all out of the will if we didn't show." 

Daria smirked.

"You should run a protection racket."

They both laugh.

"Here we are" said Quinn.

With that, Quinn turned her car down a side road. After about a mile they came up to a mansion where the side road enede in a circular driveway before the front door. Off to the left side of the circle was a collection of old stables that had long since been converted to a multi-car garage. To the right of the circle was an empty field, though some remains of the old slave quarters dating back to the estates days as a tobacco plantation were still visible. The red brick mansion itself was styled after a European manor house. The front door had an overhang that was supported by white pillars. Behind the massive mansion were well maintaind flower gardens and a commanding view of the James River. Quinn parked her car off to the side. She and Daria got out and rang the dorrbell. An African American man in a suit answered.

"May I help you?"

Quinn politely introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Quinn and this is Daria. We're Emma Barksdale's granddaughters."

The man in turn introduced himself.

"I'm Thaddeus, Madame Barksdale's butler. It's a pleasure."

Thaddeus was pleasantly surprised when both Quinn and Daria shook his hand as his boss was in the habit of treating him like a house slave from the pre-Civil War era. He let Quinn and Daria into the house. The main hall was large with a marble tiled floor and twin stairs leading to the upper floor. Thaddeus led Daria and Quinn to a sitting room, where Emma was at the coffee table watching TV.

"Madam Barksdale, your granddaughter's have arrived."

Emma turned off the TV and used her cane to lift herself up off of the couch.

"Thank you, boy. Be a dear and make some tea."

Speaking with obviously forced politeness, Thaddeus said "As you wish, Madam." And I hope you choke on it, you racist bitch.

He left as Emma approached her granddaughters. She hugged Quinn while regarding Daria coldly.

"My darling little Quinn, how are you?"

Returning the hug, Quinn said "I'm good, Grandma Emma."

Emma then nodded at Daria in what was obviously forced acknowledgement while addressing her in a cold tone of voice.

"Daria."

"Grandma" Daria returned with equal coldness.

Meanwhile, in Mississippi...

The weather was overcast as Nicole stood in front of the terminal at Jackson-Evers International Airport. She took a sigh to calm her nerves before whipping out her cell phone.

"Hey, Mom, I'm at the airport." Her eyes suddenly went wide. "WHAT!?!...What do you mean you and Dad didn't come...You think I wanna be here...For crying out loud, you could've told me before I wasted $500.00 on a plane ticket from Baltimore to Jackson..." Now, she's pissed. "So I have to deal whit those assholes all by myself?...Great, just freaking great...No...Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get snippy just now...Don't worry, I'll be able to deal...Bye, Mom. Love you."

With that, Nicole hung up and scowled. Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder and it started raining. Nicole saw a taxi cab approach. She tried to hail the cab but the driver ignored her to pick up a white family further along the curb. Shrugging this off, Nicole tried to hail the next cab. He completely ignored her and actually sped up, passing by so quickly that it splashed water from a nearby puddle all over Nicole.

Great! Just f#$%ing great!

Barksdale Manor...  
Music: "Beverly Hills" by Weezer

Quinn, Daria and Emma were having tea at the coffee table in the sitting room.

"So, Quinn" said Emma, "I heard you broke up with Trevor because he didn't become a professional athelete?"

Quinn explained "Actually, it was because we were drifting apart. The fact that he didn't go pro was just coincidental."

Emma said "It was still a wise decision. You can do so much better, you have Barksdale blood."

Daria said "Because why marry for love when you can do it for money."

Emma shook her cane at Daria.

"I'll not tolerate your sarcasm, young lady!"

Quinn decided to change the subject.

"So, who else is coming?"

Emma said "Rita, of course, as well as Brian and Erin. We'll also be hosting the Morris', the Carters and the Henrys. I even invited Amy, though I doubt that ingrate will have the decency to show."

Daria's eyes lit up when she heard this.

"Aunt Amy."

"Yes," said Emma, "I feel that I must, yet again, set an example for you of how people with class live. That's why I invited all of my friends. They're the most esteemed members of Virginia high society."

Meanwhile, outside...

Amy walked up to the door and rang the bell. Thaddeus answered.

"Welcome, Miss Barksdale."

Amy said "Still working for my mother, I see. You must have the patience of a saint."

Thaddeus smiled as Amy was the one Barksdale he didn't harbor fantasies of murdering.

"I try."

The sitting room, a short time later...

While Emma continued to make conversation with Quinn and Daria Thaddeus and Amy entered.

"Madam Barksdale," said Thaddeus, "your daughter has arrived."

Emma regarded her youngest daughter with obvious contempt as she spoke in an openly hostile tone.

"So, you actually had the decency to show. Maybe it was worth it to invite my greatest shame after all."

Amy's eyes narrowed.

"Nice to see you too, Mom." After taking a breath to calm herself, Amy continued. "I figured if my favorite niece was here she'd stand a better chance of getting out alive if I was here too."

With that, Amy sat next to Daria and Quinn.

Quinn asked "So, Aunt Amy, how have you been?"

Amy said "Aside from the forced togetherness I'm doing quite well."

"Despite being an old maid" Emma snidely remarked. 

Amy eyed her mother coldly.

"Hit anyone with your cane lately, Mom?"

Emma said "Only Thaddeus, when he gets insolent. The other day I bopped him one because he dared to take issue with me calling him "boy"."

Daria said "I guess you haven't heard about the 13th Amendment."

Emma got up from her seat and walked over to Daria. Once close enough, she began to bop Daria on the head with her cane.

"Ow!"

Whap

"OW!"

Whap

"OWWWWW!!"

Act II  
Mississippi, evening...  
Music: "Cotton Eye Joe" by Rednex

The house was a one story ranch house made of red brick in the backwoods of Missippi with a bunch of beat up old cars and pickup trucks parked in the front yard, all of which had confederate flags painted on them. Inside, a hoe down was in full swing. The extended family were a mismash of mullets, trucker and cowboy hats and huge belt buckles. In such and environment Nicole and her aunt, Fumiko, stuck out like sore thumbs.

Fumiko was the sister of Nicole's father and looked similar to Nicole. They were standing by the refreshment table catching up. 

"So," asked Fumiko, "How is everyone?"

"They're good," said Nicole, "Sorry my parents didn't come."

Fumiko shrugged it off. "It would've been nice to catch up with my brother and all, but at least you're here."

I wish I wasn't Nicole thought but said "There is that".

At this point, Nicole's uncle, Jeb, approached.

Jebadiah Holtzer was a middle aged man with a large mustache and a mullet that he wore a cap over to hide the fact that the 'business' part was bald. He wore a sleeveless t-shirt over his massive beer gut with a huge confederate flag over the chest, faded jeans and cowboy boots. His cap had a sillouette of a naked woman on it encircled by the words 'Booty Hunter'.

"Well, Nicole," he said in a lower class southern accent, "Ain't you grown!"

Smiling politely, Nicole said "Hey, Uncle Jeb."

Jeb said "Ah wan't ya ta meet sum a th' boys."

Nicole groaned as Jeb took her to some of his relatives, all of whom were walking redneck stereotypes.

"Hey, fellas," said Jeb, "This here's mah niece, Nicole!"

The other guys all looked at Nicole funny as she wished she could be anywhere than here.

One of the guys, who wasn't even wearing a shirt because he wanted to proudly display the confederate flag tattooed on his chest, said "Yer a Chiner woman, like Jeb's wife."

Trying not to show how offended she was, Nicole said "Japanese, actually."

One of the other rednecks, a guy in camoflage with a beard down to his massive gut, said "Yer people bombed Pearl Harbor, didn' ya?"

Nicole said "Well, the Japanese military did...sixty years ago."

Another redneck, who was clearly drunk, said "Say sumthin' in Japanese."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "I don't speak Japanese."

The redneck asked "But ain't you Japanese."

"Japanese American," Nicole corrected. "I was born and raised in LA."

Another redneck drunkenly pointed at Nicole's surgically enhanced D's and said "Ya got biggin's fer a Jap."

That comment offended Nicole so much that the only thing keeping her from comitting mass murder was the inability to decide whom to kill first.

Barksdale Manson, Virginia, later that same evening...

Daria and Amy talking were talking in one of the bedrooms. They were being made to share a bedroom, which they were both okay with as the room had been Amy's when she was growing up. The room has decor similar to Daria's old room in Lawndale.

"So, this was your room?" asked Daria.

Amy said "Yup, my refuge from a world gone completely insane."

Daria said "That was pretty cool the way you stood up to Grandma earlier."

"Thanks," said Amy, "but I was amazed at how you spoke your mind knowing what usually happens when people speak up against my mother."

Daria said "You, of all people, know that I never was in the habit of sugarcoating."

"Amen to that" said Amy with a smile.

At this point, Quinn entered the room.

"The room Grandma put me in is bigger than my apartment. Was the family always this well off?"

Amy said "No, we always had money but didn't really strike it rich until shortly after I was born. Our status before then would've been more upper middle class than high society."

Quinn sat down.

"How did your family get this rich, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all," said Amy, "After World War II my father used money lent from his father to open a bank. With the postwar housing boom the bank made a fortune in mortgages. By the end of the fifties my father had made so much money that we left Norfolk for Williamsburg."

"Got rich and left the riff raff behind, then" Daria deadpanned.

Amy laughed.

"Exactly."

Quinn now wanted to ask another question.

"Aunt Amy."

"Yes?"

Quinn asked "What's Grandma's problem, anyway? Was she always this stuck up and mean?"

Amy explained "Well, she didn't become physically abusive until after my father died. After we became rich she became obsessed with joining the old money elites. Rita went along so, naturally, my mother spoiled her. Both your mother and I resented that. Your mom tried to win our mother's favor by being an overachiever while I just rebelled. That's why only Rita has a good relationship with our mother."

Quinn looked thoughtful.

Meanwhile, in Mississippi...

Nicole was sharing a guest room with one of Jeb's relatives, a blonde teenage girl named Eileen (though Nicole assidentally called her Lerleen when they were introduced).

Eileen said "So, we're cousins?"

Nicole said "By marriage...I think."

Eileen looked at Nicole with wide eyed imagination.

"Wow, ah got me a Japanese cousin!"

"Japanese American" Nicole corrected through gritted teeth. Softening her tone a little, she said "I'm American, from California, and so are my parents. I'm decended from Japanese immigrants on both sides but I'm American."

Eileen said "Wow, that's cool! Yer nice."

"Thanks" said Nicole. "You're alright yourself."

"Yup," said Eileen, "That ah am."

Eileen looked thoughtful for a second.

"Nicole, cain ah ask ya a question?"

Deciding not to point out that Eileen just did, Nicole said "Sure, what do you wanna know?"

Eileen asked "Ya got a boyfriend?"

"No," said Nicole, "Why?"

Eileen said "Ah jus' wanna ged ta know ya, that's all."

Nicole couldn't fault her for that. Besides, Eileen had a naive innocence about her that Nicole found refreshing. "Okay, makes sense."

Eileen asked "Ya ever kissed a boy?"

Nicole said "I'm 23, so yes." She now decided to turn the tables on Eileen. "Have you?"

"Uh-huh."

"I see" said Nicole.

Eileen asked "Have ya ever...ya know...dun it?"

Nicole was a little shocked. "Um...Why?"

Eileen said "Jus' curious. Ya a virgin 'r not?"

Nicole patiently said "You know, that's really personal but, since you asked, yes, I have had sex before."

"Wus it good?"

"Personal" said Nicole.

"C'mon" Eileen begged.

"Fine" said Nicole, "I've had sex more than once. Sometimes it was good, sometimes it wasn't. Can we talk about something else, please?"

Eileen said "Ah've had sex."

Losing her patience, Nicole said "And you're telling me this because...?"

Eileen said "Jus' bein' friendly."

Nicole sighed. "I'm probably going to regret asking this, but was the sex you've had good?"

"Sure" said Eileen, "Mah brother's a real good lover."

Nicole's mouth hung open and her eyes went wide.

Barksdale mansion, the following morning...

Emma and Rita were in the dinning hall overseeing the catering for the company expected that evening. Two of the caterors were handling a three dimensional image of the first Thanksgiving dinner that is being set as a centerpiece for the table.

"Be careful with that centerpiece" said Rita. "My mother spent a fortune on it."

Smiling, Emma said "Thank you, Rita."

Meanwhile, in one of the guest rooms...

Quinn was checking herself out in the mirror. She's wearing a formal evening gown.

This is too cute!

Daria came in. She's also dressed in a formal gown.

"I can't believe we have to dress like we're having a state dinner." 

Smiling, Quinn said "Daria, you look great."

Frowning, Daria said "If only I felt great. Why can't this be a funeral?"

"Because we aren't that lucky" said Amy as she stood in the doorway. She was also dressed in an unusually formal manner. "I'd like to know how Helen got out of this."

Daria said "By paying me and Quinn to act as representatives. Dad's already had two heart attacks."

Quinn added "What I don't get is why Grandma insisted on full family attendence in the first place?"

Amy explained "She wants to parade her family in front of her high society friends. She also wants us to follow the example they set. She wants the Barksdale legacy to be one of honor and greatness. That's why she'll never stop trying to mold us. It's also why your mother and I try to maintain a certain distance from her."

Daria and Quinn both look thoughtful.

Meanwhile, in Mississippi...

Nicole was sitting alone at the kitchen table wondering how much more she could take when Fumiko approached.

"Did you sleep well?" Fumiko asked.

"Yeah" said Nicole, who did not want to remember sharing a room with an incestuous teenager. 

Suddenly, the door leading outside opened and Jeb came in. He had a rifle in one hand and three dead wild turkey's slung over his shoulder.

"Ah got Thanksgivin' dinner. Nicole, ah want ya ta help me skin these birds."

Nicole looked and felt like she could puke at any moment.

Barksdale mansion, later that day...

While Emma was watching the servants set up in the dinning hall the dorrbell rang.

"Thaddeus, answer the door boy" Emma commanded.

Thaddeus grudgingly went to answer the door.

Emma, quit treating me like a house slave.

He opened the door. It was Erin and Brian.

"Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Chambers."

Thaddeus leads them in. They join Quinn, Daria, Amy and Rita in the main hall.

"Mom!" said an excited Erin when she spotted Rita. She immediately walked up to her mother and hugged her.

"Erin, how are you?"

"I'm good, Mom."

Emma, having heard Erin's voice, came out into the main hall.

"Erin, how is my favorite granddaughter?"

Daria said "Quinn and I are right here, you know."

Emma shakes her cane at Daria, causing her to wince. She then turned her attention back to Erin and Brian.

Brian said "I don't know about you, but I could use a drink."

Emma said "The bar is in the parlor. I'll have Thaddeus serve you." She turns to her butler and barks the order. "Go to the bar and serve my grandson-in-law whatever he wants, boy!"

"As you wish, Madam Barksdale" Thaddeus said in a grudging tone. Though I'd rather hit you with your own cane, you ignorant crone!

With that, Thaddeus lead Brian to the bar. Erin joined the rest of the women at the coffee table.

"Isn't it nice that we can all be together for Thanksgiving" Rita commented.

"Aside from the being together part, that is" Amy snarked.

This got her a bop on the head from Emma's cane.

"You'd best not act like that in front of the other guests when they arrive. Sarcasm is unbecoming a family of our status."

Daria said "And beating people with a cane isn't? Love that high society logic."

"You hush" Emma growled, "and be thankful my cane can't reach you at the moment."

Both Daria and Quinn glare menacingly at Emma.

I wonder what Nicole's doing Quinn thought.

At that moment, in Mississippi..

Nicole nervously plucked the first feather off of one of the dead turkeys when...

"GOBBBLE-GOBBLE-GOBBLE"

The turkey wasn't dead after.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!!!!" screamed a freaked out Nicole as the turkey made a run for it.

"DAGGONE IT!" Jeb yelled, "AH MUSTA JUS' KNOCKED IT OUT!!!"

Jeb grabbed his shotgun and blasted the turkey right there.

"Alright, should be dead now."

Nicole was too freaked out to do anything but stand there in shock.

Barksdale Mansion, evening...  
Music: "Rich Girl" by Gwen Stefani

The gathering was in full swing as all the guests have arrived. Emma was doing greetings while Daria and Amy look on with disdain. 

"By the way" Amy said, "where's your partner in crime?"

Daria said "You mean Jane? She's spending Thanksgiving at a hippie commune with her parents."

"Lucky her" said Amy.

Meanwhile, Quinn was talking to a yuppie couple. The man, Mr. Henry, has blonde hair and a fake English accent. The woman, Mrs. Henry, has dark brown hair and a stuck up demeanor.

"So, you're Helen's daughter?" Mr. Henry asked.

"Yes" said Quinn.

In a snotty tone, Mrs. Henry said "I marvel at your mother. She married a Jew, disgraceful."

Quinn visibly fights the urge to tell her off.

"My father's not Jewish. Not that there'd be anything wrong with it if he was."

Mr. Henry said "But his last name is Morgendorffer. Are you ashamed? I can't blame you."

Trying not to sound angry, Quinn said "He was raised Catholic. But even if he was Jewish, so what?"

Mrs. Henry said "They follow a false religion and are greedy."

Quinn had enough. "And you follow ignorant stereotypes."

Mrs. Henry was insensed.

"Now, now" said Mr. Henry, "let's not upset the young lady."

Mrs. Henry calmed down.

"I suppose you're right."

With that, they leave.

"Peasant girl" Mrs. Henry muttered at Quinn.

Quinn heard that and stared daggers at them both. Putting the incident out of her mind, she scanned the room until she saw Brian and Erin talking to other guests. Erin had a look of quiet desperation on her face. 

Seeing how uncomfortable her cousin looked, Quinn thought Is there something I should know?

Act III  
Barksdale Mansion, evening...

All the guests were seated at the massive table in the dinning hall with their heads bowed down as Emma finished saying grace.

"...amen." 

Emma then stood up and holds up her wine glass.

"A toast. To family and friends. Cheers."

The guests, among whom were Quinn, Daria, Amy, Rita, Erin and Brian, all chanted in unison as they raised their glasses.

"Cheers!"

As the meal begins in earnest a already drunk Brian turned to Erin.

"Gimmie some white meat, dollface!" he commanded.

Erin was simultaneously embarrassed and offended by her husband's disrespectful tone. Despite this, she comply's with his order. Quinn, having witnessed the exchange, stared daggers at Brian. Erin soon returned to her seat with some white meat for Brian.

"Finall...hic...'bout damn time" Brian slurred.

Erin was embarrassed by her husband's behavior but said nothing in order to avoid a scene. Unfortunately, Brian continues to be a rude, drunken asshole. 

Holding up his empty wine glass, Brian barked an order at Thaddeus. "Hey, darky, refill over here!"

Thaddeus rolled his eyes and tried to act as if he hadn't heard him. Jerk.

Brian, however, wasn't buying Thaddeus' act and decided to be a total prick about it.

"HEY, I'm talking to you, boy!"

That stepped on Thaddeus' last nerve. He'd only taken the abuse from Emma as long as he did because she paid him but now he was expected to take it from her granddaughter's booze soaked excuse for a husband. He'd finally had enough.

"Get it yourself, you lazy ass drunk!"

Everyone gasped.

Shaking her cane, Emma said "What's gotten into you, boy?"

Her emphasis on the word 'boy' angered Thaddeus to such a degree that he got right in Emma's face.

"What's gotten into me is ever since I took this job I've been treated like a house slave, talked down to, abused with racial epithets, and struck by your cane multiple times. Frankly, I'm sick of it. I can get a better job, one where I don't take this kind of abuse. I QUIT!"

Emma bopped him with her cane.

"You'd best learn your place, boy!"

Thaddeus snatched Emma's cane from her and angrily threw it on the floor.

"I have, it's anywhere I don't have to put up with you. This is 2005, not 1805."

With that, Thaddeus turned around and angrily walked out. As he reaches the door he takes one last look at Emma.

"AND MY NAME'S THADDEUS, YOU CRACKER-ASS BITCH!"

He leaves.

Turning to her guests and visibly embarrassed, Emma said "I apologize, everyone."

One of the guests, a crusty old money type with a fake British accent, said "Quite alright. You try to help the blacks out and they get uppity. That's affirmative action for you."

Quinn, Daria and Amy were visibly disgusted by this man's attitude.

Brian said to the aristocrat "You're right. I say good riddance to that crackhead. Let 'im go back to the ghetto where he belongs."

Erin was so embarrassed by her husband's alcohol-fueled racism that she buried her face in her hands.

Turning to Erin, Brian said "Gimmie some more wine." His tone was very condescending.

Erin said "I think you've had enough."

That made Brian so angry that he grabbed Erin's arm.

"I'll tell you when I'v had enough, you spoiled wench!"

Trying to pull her arm from Brian's grasp, Erin said "Brian, please, you're making a scene!"

Brian let go of Erin's arm.

"Fine."

He got up and poured himself some wine. When he returned to his seat, however...

"Here, on me. Or better yet..."

He poured the wine on Erin's head.

"...ON YOU!"

Everyone gasped in shock as Brian laughed at his wife, now covered in red wine. Utterly humiliated, Erin got up out of her seat and ran out of the dinning hall, crying the whole time.

Visibly concerned, Quinn turned to Daria.

"I'll be right back."

Daria nodded in understanding. Quinn then got up and followed Erin.

Meanwhile, in Mississippi...  
Music: "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynard Skynard

Thanksgiving dinner was in full swing. Nicole was the one person not enjoying herself as all the rednecks were getting drunk and growing more offensive by the minute. Nicole tried to eat some white meat. One of the rednecks shoved a plate in front of her.

"Ya wan' sum?"

Nicole looked at the plate full of what looked like chicken nuggets but sure didn't smell like them.

"What is it?"

The redneck said "Deep fried rat. It's good eatin'."

Trying her best not to gag, Nicole said "No thanks". She breathed a huge sigh of relief when the redneck passed the plate on.

Another redneck offered her something else. "Here, slow roasted armadilla."

"Armadillo!" said a disgusted Nicole, "Do you have any idea how many diseases those things carry?"

Another redneck jeered "Le's not offend th' Jap, now".

Nicole groaned. She didn't know what she hated more, being called 'Jap' or being called 'Jugs'.

Another redneck said "Ah cain't believe Jeb dun murrid a Jap."

His buddy said "Well, least he didn' murry no n#$%&%."

Nicole silently boiled with rage as everyone else let the casual racism fly.

Another redneck started talking to Nicole. This guy was skinny with long blonde hair and two buck teeth that, when he smiled, were revealed to be the only healthy teeth he had.

"Ah'm surry 'bout them, missy, they don' mean nuthin'."

Nicole was releaved that at least this one was being polite.

"That's okay."

The man extended his hand in greeting. "Muh name's Lucky, Lucky Kleinschmidt."

Shaking his hand, Nicole said "Nicole Yagami. How'd you get a name like Lucky?"

"'Cuz 'm rich."

Nicole politely asked "What do you do?"

Lucky said "Ah don' wurk. Ah got muh mun'y in a sett'lm'nt."

Nicole said "What happened?"

"Ah needed two o' muh vurturgrae fused tuhgithur after ah slipped on a puddle o' pee pee in Costco."

"EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"

Another redneck said "Furgit Jugs, Lucky. Them Japs thank they too good fur us."

Nicole began to lose her patience. "Excuse me!" she said in a venomous tone.

"Yuh hurd me, hun'y. Ah said yur a mumbur of a race o' squinny eyed freaks. Only thang yuh got goin' fur yuh is yer rack."

Nicole had finally had enough.

"THAT'S F#$%ING IT!"

She angrily stood up.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE A BUNCH OF IGNORANT, LAZY, UNWASHED RACIST ASSHOLES! I'VE TRIED TO BE NICE BUT THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH I CAN'T TAKE! I DON'T LIKE BEING TALKED DOWN TO JUST BECAUSE I'M ASIAN! I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED JUGS JUST BECAUSE I HAVE D'S, AND I REALLY DON'T LIKE EATING WITH YOU...YOU...CRACKERS!!!!! I' OUTTA HERE!!!!!"

Nicole angrily turned and walked off.

Outside, a few moments later...  
Music: "Highway Song" by Blackfoot

As Nicole walked away from the place she had a relieved smile on her face.

Barksdale Manor...

Erin was sitting on the back porch, which had a breathtaking view of the James River, crying.

"Erin?"

Erin looked up to see Quinn standing behind her. Quinn then proceeded to sit down next to Erin.

"You look miserable" Quinn commented, unsure what else to say.

Erin said "Because I am miserable. I'm married to a drunken asshole. I wish I could say this is the first time something like this has happened, but it isn't. I can't stand him. The only reason I even married that jerk is because he gave me herpes. Remember when I told you he was in intelligence work?"

"Yeah."

"That was bullshit" said Erin, "but I was dumb enough to believe him. He was an unemployed womanizer who only wanted me so he could live off of my trust fund. He belittles me in public, spends his days drinking, cheats on me every chance he gets and just makes me feel worthless."

"Why don't you leave him?" Quinn asked. "I know about the pre-nup, but it might be worth letting him have half of everything just to get rid of that loser."

Erin took a deep breath before explaining.

"Because I can't. Everytime I try Grandma Emma stops me. The first time I tried to leave she paid for me to go to Switzerland then sent him and he talked me into taking him back. Everytime I try to leave she finds a way to force us back together."

Quinn asked "Why does she do that?"

Erin said "My mother. Her three divorces tarnished the family honor in Grandma's opinion. She expects me to redeem our prestige by staying with Brian. She wants us to stay married so she won't lose face in front of her stuck up friends. The prenup was her idea. If I leave him she'll disown me and force my mother to go along."

Quinn gasped in shock. She really is trapped. I never imagined Grandma Emma could be this cruel.

Erin resumes her crying. Quinn puts her arm around her. This causes the older woman to stop crying.

"Thanks for listening, Quinn."

Quinn said "No problem, I knew you needed a shoulder to cry on. Wait here a second."

Quinn got up and left. When she returned she had a piece of paper that she immediately handed to Erin.

"What's this?" Erin asked.

Quinn said "My home and cell numbers. Also my address and e-mail. If you need someone to talk to I'll gladly listen. If you can't take anymore of Brian's shit I can help you find a home and a new job."

Erin's eyes went wide.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course" said Quinn. "You're family, no matter what."

Erin hugged Quinn.

"Oh, thank you!"

Quinn's apartment, a few days later...  
Music: "Paper Planes" by MIA

Quinn was talking on the phone.

"...so after that we went back inside and everything went fine for the rest of the evening."

On the other end of the line, Nicole said "Damn, and I thought my time in Mississippi was rough!"

"How was that, by the way?" asked Quinn.

Nicole said "Well, let's see. My uncle kills his own meat, and not just turkey but some really disgusting stuff like possum and armadillo, my distant cousin by marriage is in an incestuous relationship with her brother and sees nothing wrong with that and all of the other relatives are racist, sexist white trash who kept calling me 'Jap' and 'Jugs', so I'd have to say hellish."

Stifling a giggle, Quinn said "At least you survived."

"Barely," said Nicole. "It got so bad that I finally lost my shit, told them all what I thought about them and then took the keys to Uncle Jeb's truck, drove to the airport and hopped on the first flight to Baltimore."

"Wish I'd thought of that?" Quinn joked. "I'm not sure a bunch of elitists are much better. Although, the butler did something similar to you."

"That's holidays for ya," said Nicole. "Next time we hang out I'll tell you about the time my cousin ditched her groom at the altar."

Quinn said "Only if I get to tell you about the riot at my cousin's wedding."

"Deal."

Both girls smiled.

Barksdale Mansion, afternoon...

Grandma Emma was in the sitting room going through the mail. One letter in particular got her attention.

"Why am I getting a letter from the clerk of courts?"

She opened the letter. Emma's eyes went wide as she read it.

"I'M BEING SUED FOR ASSAULT!?! " 

Suddenly, she screams in pain and puts her hand over her left eye. When she removes it, the eye is now swollen and red.

"DAMN YOU, THADDEUS!"

End Episode.


	8. Sandi's Awakening

Opening Montage  
Theme Song: "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane observing the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

Quinn  
in  
"Sandi's Awakening"  
written by  
WildDogJJ

Act I  
Cafe Risque Gentlemans Club, evening...  
Music: "Outrageous" by Britney Spears

Quinn and the club's owner, Mr. Vorchevsky, were seated at the bar. Quinn was visibly uncomfortable with having a business meeting in a strip joint. Not helping was the fact that every part of the bar was directly in front of the stage, which made averting her eyes from the naked women all but impossible.

Elated, Vorchevsky said "Business is boomings. I haves you to thank."

"Those commercials are the key" said Quinn.

Meanwhile on stage a brunette in high heeled sandals wearing a lacy black bra and thong panties was shaking her ass while suggestively grinding the pole in time with the music. This dancer was facing the crowd on the other side of the stage so Quinn couldn't see her face. Still, Quinn could not help looking at this dancer as there was something strangely familiar about her. Moving provocatively, the brunette removed her bra and dropped it on the stage. Continuing to dance seductively the brunette slid her panties down and stepped out of them. Now fully naked, the brunette swung around the poll to give a full frontal view to the other side of the stage. Upon seeing this stripper's face Quinn gasped in shock. It was...Sandi Griffin!

Sandi instantly recognized her former frenemy and gasped in absolute horror. On reflex and blushing with embarrassment, Sandi immediately covered her breasts with her right arm while using her left hand to block the view of her nether regions.

A roadside diner, later that same evening...  
Music: "Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects

Inside the diner Quinn and a now fully clothed Sandi were having coffee and a very awkward conversation.

"Quinn" said Sandi, "Why were you in a strip club talking to my boss?"

Nervoud, Quinn explained "I...um...well, you see...uh...You know I'm filling in for my father as a consultant. Mr. Vorchevsky is one of our clients. We were having a business meeting."

Burying her face in her hands, Sandi said "Gah-ohd, that was so embarrassing!"

Nervous, Quinn said "Sandi, you said you were a model. What are you doing stripping!?"

Sandi explained "Quinn, I lied when I told everyone was a model. Truth is, I never got a response to those photos I sent and I needed to make some money so I took first job I could get." She hung her head and sighed. "Pathetic, huh?"

Quinn said "Why did you lie to us and say you were a model?"

Some of Sandi's old haughtiness returned as she said "Right, like I'm gonna admit something like that." She hung her head and sighed again. "Quinn, I...well...I'm ashamed. I don't want people knowing that I basically dance naked for drunk strangers for a living." 

After taking a breath to calm herself, Quinn said "Well, at least you aren't a prostitute." After a brief pause, she asked "You aren't, right?"

Sandi rolled her eyes. "Like I would ever sink that low. Mr. Vorchevsky has a strict look but don't touch policy. If a customer gets fresh we shout "hands" and a bouncer kicks him out."

Quinn was visibly trying to process this bombshell. "Sandi, I have to ask again, why the hell are you stripping?"

With a regretful sigh, Sandi said "Quinn, I just told you, it was the only job I could get and I need the money. My mother cut me off and without a college degree taking my clothes off is the only way I can make a living wage."

Quinn said "I still can't believe what your mother did. I mean, so what if you're into both guys and girls."

Sighing, Sandi said "My life's sucked ever since high school."

Quinn said "Sandi, if it helps, I don't think less of you for being a stripper."

Sandi sighed again. "All this because I came out as bisexual. Did I ever tell you the story?"

Quinn shook her head.

"I might as well" said Sandi. "Maybe it'll help if I finally come clean with someone about what happened."

Carter Community College, 2001...

The college campus was a collection of red brick buildings similar to Lawndale High. Inside one of the classrooms a bunch of students were seated in rows. Among them was a fresh out of high school Sandi sitting in her usual regal stance. The class was Humanities 101, which Sandi was taking in order to get that requirement out of the way. Next to her was an attractive blond with brown eyes, a beautiful face, a perfect body and impeccable fashion sense as she is wearing tight black pants that are low cut, a violet top that accentuates her curves and black designer shoes. Sandi couldn't help eyeing the blond with curiosity. The girl caught Sandi checking her out. The blond girl smiled and waived. Sandi responded by looking away and thumbing up her nose. 

Sandi's body language may have been cold and dismissive. Her thoughts, however, were another matter.

She may be a girl, but she's also kind of...sexy!

Sandi immediately chastised herself for thinking that about a girl.

STOP IT! You are not that way. You are not that way. YOU ARE NOT THAT WAY!!!

Sandi swallowed as if she's trying to push something down and keep it there. She immediately regained her composure.

Just idle curiosity, again. It didn't mean anything.

At least that's what Sandi had been telling herself ever since middle school. She'd started thinking sexual thoughts about girls around the same time she'd discovered guys. She would tell herself it was just curiosity. During self love sessions she'd force herself to think about guys whenever sexual thoughts of girls intruded. She'd act homophobic. Anything to keep from admitting to herself that she was just as interested in girls as she was in guys.

The quad, after class...  
Music: "Constant Craving" by KD Lang

Sandi sat alone on a bench reading a book. Whatever it took to forget that she'd just felt attracted to a girl. That mission failed as the beautiful blond she'd been checking out in class approached her and spoke.

"I noticed you looking at me in class today."

Sandi put the book down and immediately put her haughtiness on full display. "And what if I was?" Sandi asked in a defensive tone. "Why would I check out someone who wasn't a hot guy?"

Slightly taken aback by the brunette's hostile tone, the blond said "Hey, cool off! I was just trying to start a conversation."

"And why is that?" asked Sandi in a snotty tone.

Undeterred, Ashley said "I just saw an opportunity to possibly make a friend, that's all. What the hell's your problem anyway?"

Sandi suddenly loset all her hautiness as she realized what a bitch she's being. "I'm sorry. I...well, in high school I was President of the Fashion Club. I guess no longer being the queen bee is something I'm still getting used to. I didn't mean to be so bitchy, I'm just not used to not being at the top of the pecking order."

The blond smiled as she sat down next to Sandi. "Welcome to college, where genuine friendship takes precidence over social status. I was actually one of the really popular girls at my school as well. I wasn't the queen bee, though." Extending her hand in greeting, the blond said "My name's Ashley, by the way. Ashley Chastain."

Sandi shook Ashley's hand. "Sandi Griffin."

Later that afternoon...  
Music: "Love At First Sight" by Kylie Minogue

Sandi and Ashley were sitting on a park bench and having lighthearted conversation.

"I really like your handbag" said Sandi.

Holding up the bag, Ashley said "Louis Vitton. I love the designer stuff."

"So do I," said Sandi, "I've always had a weakness for high fashion. After all, I was President of the Fashion Club."

Ashley said "I wish my high school had a fashion club. I would've signed up in a heartbeat. What exactly was the purpose of the club, anyway?"

Sandi explained "We actually started in middle school. Back then we were just friends who'd bonded over a love of all things fashionable. When we went to high school I got the idea to make us a formal school club dedicated to helping others look their best. Our principal, who was obsessed with bringing glory to the school, saw the club as a way to do just that. With how good looking you are if you'd gone to Lawndale High we most certainly would've tried to recruit you."

Ashley smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks." 

Smiling herself, Sandi said "Sorry I was so bitchy earlier. I'm used to being in command of all things around me. I'm still getting used to the idea of not being like that."

"I understand" said Ashley. "I'm fresh out of high school myself so I remember all too well the politics of popularity in a caste system. " Ashley noticed Sandi's smile "You know, you're actually look really pretty when you smile. You should try it more often."

Now Sandi looked a little sad. "I think I also get some of that bitchiness from my mother. She demands perfection from herself and others. Her favorite saying was "It's better to have followers than friends. Friends are just enemies who aren't screwing you at the moment.""

Sympathetic, Ashley said "Ouch! That's harsh."

Sandi went on. "The sad thing is that I've only recently realized that she's wrong. I wasted so much time being the queen bee that I almost forgot to be a human being."

Ashley smiled. "Well, now you have the chance to reinvent yourself. And you have one new friend to help you: me."

Sandi smiled again. She and Ashley were pretty much inseparable after that. They always hung out between class. Within a month they'd become genuine best friends. Then, they would become something more.

A large house, evening...  
Music: "Who Invited You" by The Donnas

The house was a white Victorian two story with a vaulted porch. Inside a huge party was in full swing. Among the party goers were Sandi and Ashley. They were making conversation by the refreshment table.

"This party is soooo awesome," said Ashley, "It was really nice of Alexis to invite us."

Speak of the devil as at that moment Alexis, a beautiful bleach blonde, approached the two.

"Ashley, you having a good time?" Alexis asked.

"The best." Ashley proceeded to introduce Sandi and Alexis to each other. "By the way, this is my friend from Carter Community, Sandi Griffin. Sandi, my best friend from high school, Alexis Franklin."

Sandi and Alexis shake hands.

"Pleased to meet you" said Alexis.

"Likewise" Sandi replied.

It was at this moment that the music changed and a new song began to play.

Music: "Hot in Here" by Nelly

Ashley smiled brightly. "I love that song! C'mon, Sandi, let's dance."

Ashley took Sandi out to the dance floor. The two young women began to dance in time with the music.

It's gettin' hot in here  
So take off all your clothes

As the song played Ashley and Sandi's dancing became more suggestive. Ashley turned her back toward Sandi and proceeded to bump and grind in time with the music. Sandi thrust her hips forward as the two girls proceeded to make a show of their increasingly sexual dancing. Ashley tilted her body back against Sandi. As her back pressed against Sandi's front Ashley felt something through the fabric of their shirts, Sandi's nipples were hard. Sandi got so into putting on a show for the guys that she didn't care that having Ashley so close was starting to turn her on. As they continued to move to the music Ashley reached back and grabbed Sandi's wrists. She then guided Sandi's hands along the side of her breasts, down her stomach and over her crotch. Both girls appeared to be turned on by what they were doing. Soon, they turned around. Now it was Sandi brushing her back against Ashley's front in time with the music. Sandi soon felt Ashley's breasts against her back and was turned on to discover that Ashley's nipples were hard as well. Ashley ran her hands along the side of Sandi's breasts and cupped them. Sandi gave no resistance to this and even allowed Ashley to sensuously run her tongue along Sandi's neck. Ashley slid her hands down Sandi's front as a very aroused Sandi bucked in time with the music. Sandi then turned around and the two girls were facing each other. Continuing to grind on each other in time with the music Sandi and Ashley began to get lost in one another's eyes. Suddenly, Ashley grabbed Sandi and kissed her. Sandi was so lost in the moment that she threw her arms around Ashley and kissed back. Ashley slid her tongue into Sandi's mouth. Soon, the two were passionately making out, their bodies grinding against each other as their tongues danced in one another's mouths. Holding each other close they'd by now gone from dancing to dry humping. Sandi passionately moaned into Ashley's mouth.

"MMmmmmmmm."

Without thinking Sandi moved a hand down Ashley's back. Her left hand grabbed Ashley's right ass cheek and gave it a firm squeeze. This excited Ashley so much that she urgently moaned into Sandi's mouth.

"Mmmmmmm...umph...humph....mmmmmmmmmmm..."

Suddenly, Sandi came out of her lusty trance. Her eyes went wide with shock as she realized what she's doing. She immediately broke the kiss and pulled away from Ashley. The look on Sandi's face was pure horror.

"OHMYGOD! WHAT AM I DOING!!!!"

Sandi immediately turned around and was about to run away when a visibly worried Ashley grabbed her wrist and tried to stop her.

"Sandi, wait..."

Without a word Sandi pulled away from Ashley's grip and ran off.

End Act I

Act II  
A diner in Lawndale, 2005...

Sandi was telling Quinn about the night she'd finally accepted that she was bisexual.

"When I came back to reality I didn't know what was weirder, kissing Ashley or liking it just as much as I would've if I'd been making out with the hottest guy on the planet." Sandi then amended her statement slightly. "Like it? Hell, Ashley and I were so horny that we wanted to rip each other's clothes off and go at it right then and there."

Nervous, Quinn said "Um...Sandi..."

Seeing how uncomfortable Quinn was becoming, Sandi said "Sorry, it's just that even four years later the memory of that night still gets me hot and bothered. Anyway, I didn't know what to do so I just ran. I only got as far as the front porch, however.."

Alexis' House, 2001...  
Music: "Come To My Window" by Melissa Etheridge

While the party continued inside Sandi was sitting on the doorstep looking totally distraught. 

I was making out with a girl! And I enjoyed it!!! What the hell is wrong with me!? I'm straight, I like guys. I can't be into girls. But then, why do I feel attracted to Ashley? Why did I get so horny that I practically dry humped her on the dance floor just now? Yes, I've had sexual thoughts about girls before but they didn't mean anything, did they? Just curiosity, that's all. So, why did that kiss turn me on?

At this point, Ashley came out.

"Sandi?"

Sandi looked up but said nothing.

Sitting next to her, Ashley said "Sandi, I'm sorry. I just got carried away."

In a hostile tone, Sandi said "You think I'm some dyke!? I'm not into girls, I like guys!"

Ashley understood that Sandi was freaked out. Calm, she said "You seemed pretty into kissing me a few minutes ago. You even grabbed my ass, which was a total turn on by the way."

Sandi's haughtiness instantly vanished. Sounding both frightened and confused, she said "You don't understand. I can't be a lesbian, I like guys."

"So you're bisexual then" said Ashley. It was more of a statement than a question.

Sandi's haughtiness returned. In a sharp tone, she said "No. I'm straight. If I do think about girls like that it's because I'm curious, nothing more."

Undeterred, Ashley said "Sandi, I understand. I was just as freaked out when I discovered I was bi too. Tell me, have you ever wondered if those thoughts and feelings were more than just curiosity?"

Sand looked away and said nothing, which tells Ashley everything. 

Ashley said "I think that you're bisexual and just not ready to admit it, even to yourself. I've seen the way you look at me. I know because I look at you the same way, which I'm sure you've noticed. We're sexually attracted to each other."

Sandi's haughty scowl turned into a frown. She sighed. She's right, but what does that mean for me? Out loud, Sandi asked "How long? When did you accept that you're bi?"

Ashley said "I suspected in middle school. I started feeling attracted to girls as well as guys. I kept it to myself and played straight right through high school. Eventually, I had to tell someone. I told Alexis and her reaction surprised me. She accepted me and kept my secret. She even helped me find an LGBT support group. The day after I graduated I came out of the closet. Some people were cruel and hurtful to me and I did lose some friends, but a surprising number were supportive and accepting."

Sandi admitted "Ashley, I haven't had these thoughts very often...until I met you. I don't know if I'm bi or just curious."

Ashley smiled seductively. "There's one way to find out. We could..." Her voice took on a sultry tone. "...experiment."

Sandi looked simultaneously taken aback and nervous, which Ashley notice.

Placing a reassuring hand on Sandi's shoulder, Ashley said "Look, I'm saying we try a hook up. No commitments, no judgements. Just you and me. If at any point you wanna stop, we'll stop."

Sandi was unsure. She wanted to, REALLY wanted to, but wasn't sure. Ashley was a good friend, something Sandi had finally learned to appreciate the value of. Did she want to risk losing that? What if they hook up and it confirms that Sandi's straight and it was just curiosity? Even if she found it just as enjoyable as sex with a guy what if it made things awkward between Sandi and Ashley? Still, Sandi wanted to. Besides, if they did it and enjoyed it maybe things wouldn't get weird. Maybe they could still be friends. Maybe they could even be lovers. One thing was certain, though. If Sandi didn't take Ashley up on her offer she'd be left wondering what might have been. She made her decision.

"Um...okay."

Sandi and Ashley lean into each other. 

Come to my window

They kiss, and Sandi liked it. After the kiss broke, Ashley whispered in Sandi's ear in a breathy tone.

"More?"

In a tone of pure lust, Sandi said "More".

They kissed again, this time more hungrily. After this kiss, Ashley stood up, holding Sandi's hand the whole time.

"Come on" Ashley said with an inviting smile.

Sandi didn't hesitate as Ashley led her back into the house. They continued upstairs to make use of one of the guest bedrooms.

The diner, 2005...

Sandi continued to tell Quinn the story.

"...it felt so right, so natural. So Ashley and I went to an upstairs bedroom and had sex."

Quinn's reaction was automatic.

"Ewww!!!"

Quinn immediately regreted her reaction and apologized.

"Oh, Sandi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

Shrugging it off, Sandi said "It's all right. That's a typical straight girl reaction. I only mention the sex because of the conversation we had afterwards."

Alexis' house, 2001...

In one of the guest bedrooms Sandi's and Ashley's clothes were strewn all over the floor while Sandi and Ashley themselves were laying naked in bed, holding each other close as they tried to catch their breath. Both girls were flushed and sweat soaked as they basked in the afterglow of what had been some very wild lesbian sex.

Having caught her breath, Ashley said "Whoa! For someone who's never been with a girl before you're surprisingly good at pleasing one."

Smiling, Sandi said "Beginners luck, I guess."

Sandi now looked thoughtful.

"Um, Ashley, do you feel weird about this?"

Ashley said "No. Why would I? I'm openly bisexual, you're the closeted one."

"That's not what I meant" said Sandi. "I was wondering if after this we're still friends. I really like you."

Ashley reassured her. "Of course we're still friends. I , well, I actually like you as more than a friend. I would actually like a steady relationship but if you'd rather just be friends I understand."

Relieved that they were still cool, Sandi said "Actually, I like you as more than a friend too. I'm just unsure about things. If we're a couple I'd like to keep it a secret...for now."

Ashley understood. After all, one couldn't expect someone to be in the closet as long as Sandi was and suddenly be comfortable coming out to the whole world.

"Can I at least tell Alexis?" Ashley asked. "We can trust her not to tell anyone. It would also be helpful if we had someone who could cover for us."

Sandi saw Ashley's point. "Very well" said the brunette. "We tell only those who we know will keep it a secret. We're a couple but as far as the general public knows we're just good friends. We absolutely can not tell my family, though. I'm afraid how they'd react, especially my mother."

Ashley nodded in understanding. "I'm okay with that." Smiling, she added "I guess this answers one question: you, Sandi Griffin, are bisexual."

"Yes, I, Sandi Griffin, am bisexual." Sandi now had a relieved smile on her face. "It feels so good to finally say it, so liberating. It's like...well.."

"Like a huge weight is off your shoulders" Ashley finished.

Sandi nodded.

"Come here, lover" said Ashley.

She pulled Sandi close and they kiss. After the kiss...

"You up for another round?" Ashley asked her new girlfriend.

Sandi smiled as she said "You bet...sexy."

They proceeded to make love again.

Over the next several months...  
Music: "Love At First Sight" by Kylie Minogue

Ashley and Sandi would be practically inseparable after that night. In public they maintained the facade of being really good friends. In private, however, the two of them would drop all pretense and not be able to keep their hands off of each other. They were like any young couple. Alexis, true to her word, covered for them whenever they wanted to go somewhere and be with each other. Before long, Sandi was comfortable enough to open up to people she trusted. It helped that Ashley introduced her to other members of the LGBTQ community. In such company the two girls could be the lovers that they actually were without fear of judgment. Sandi and Ashley did all of the things that normal 18 and 19 year old couples do, such having dinner dates, spending time together and being intimate with each other in ways that were both emotional and physical. The only difference was that they were careful not to act like a romantic couple around people who didn't know that they were. By Christmas Ashley had introduced Sandi to her parents. They were not only aware of their daughter's bisexuality but approved of Sandi and were supportive of the relationship. Afterwards, Sandi would often come by for a sleepover with Ashley, though they often got very little actual sleep done when they did this. They also made frequent trips to the abandoned quarry. This always resulted in Sandi and Ashley getting it on so hot and heavy that it not only violently rocked Sandi's car but also fogged up the windows. By spring it was getting harder to hide the fact that Sandi and Ashley were in love with each other. Sandi really wanted to come out, but there was one problem...her mother.

Griffin house, 2002...

Sandi was in her room primping in front of her mirror when Linda entered.

Knowing her daughter had a date, but thinking it was with a guy, Linda said "Sandi, getting ready I see."

Sandi smiled brightly despite the interruption. "Yes, mother. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Linda asked.

Sandi gasped as she'd not even told her mother that she was in a serious relationship for fear of Linda finding out it was with a girl.

"Wha...What do you mean, mother?"

With a dismissive wave, Linda said "Sandi, please. It's obvious that you are in love. So, who is he?"

Sandi had to think fast. "He...His name is Ash...um...Ashton. He's wonderful."

Folding her arms, Linda said "I see. Sandi, a word of advice: don't let your feelings blind you. I raised you to settle for nothing but the best and not be taken advantage of."

Sandi grew very nervous. Linda didn't even like it when Sandi dated guys who weren't of a high enough social status. God knows how she'd react to Sandi being romantically involved with a girl.

"Um...What if sh...he's not what you expect?" Sandi asked.

Stern, Linda said "Then I'm bitterly disappointed. Never settle for less than the best. No daughter of mine is going to be with a man who is beneath her. Is this guy poor?"

"No, sh...he's not poor. Nor is he a sleazey creep. He is most certainly up to standard."

Linda had a relieved smile on her face. "Then he is exactly what I expect of you. Why did you ask?"

"Just curious" Sandi said, hoping her mother wouldn't press for details.

Accepting this explanation, Linda said "Very well. Just remember what I told you. Do not dare disappoint me."

With that, Linda left. Sandi was very worried.

Act III  
Ashley's house, day, Spring 2002...

Ashley's room had a set up and decor similar to Sandi's. Sandi was nervously pacing around while Ashley sat on her bed and listened to her girlfriends concerns.

"My mother insists on meeting you, Ashley," Sandi said in a nerve wracked voice, "The problem is that she thinks you're a guy. I'm screwed!"

Ashley said "I think you're being a little melodramatic. She has to find out about us eventually. You didn't think our relationship could be kept a secret forever, did you?"

Sandi did not find Ashley's words the least bit comforting. "You don't understand, Ashley. My mother expects me to be just like her. That includes being into guys, and only guys. I'm afraid of what will happen when she finds out that I have a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend."

Sandi sat down next to Ashley and sighed. Ashley put a hand on Sandi's shoulder and spoke reassuringly.

"It'll be okay, Sandi. I'll come over for dinner and we can explain to your mother together. Maybe seeing us together will lessen the shock."

Still fearful, Sandi said "But what if she disowns me? What if she makes me choose between my family and you? I love you and don't want to lose you, but I don't want to lose my family and home either."

Pulling her girlfriend into a hug, Ashley said "It'll be okay, Sandi. If you're kicked out of the house you can stay here."

Sandi smiled. It helped that as Ashley continued to hold her close she began stroking Sandi's hair.

"You...you mean that?" Sandi asked.

"Of course" said Ashley. "I'm not seeing the woman I love put out on the street."

Tears of joy welled up in Sandi's eyes. 

"Oh, Ashley, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Sandi."

They kissed. 

Griffin house, evening...

The Griffin family was in the dinning room setting up for dinner. Sam and Chris were, for once, behaving themselves.

Linda, who still doesn't know Sandi's 'boyfriend' is actually a girl, said "I can't wait to meet this Ashton fellow. The way you talk about him he must be quite a catch."

Sandi looked nervous.

"Um, Mom, I think there's something you need to know about he...him."

"Yes?"

Sandi was very nervous. What do I say? That he's actually a she? That Ashton is actually Ashley? That I'm bisexual and in a steady relationship with a girl? Out loud, Sandi said "Just that he's as wonderful as you think. I just hope that you still approve after this."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Linda.

At this point the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Sandi, feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety.

She opens the front door. It's Ashley.

"Ready?"

Sandi takes a deep breath.

"As ready as I can be."

She leads Ashley to the living room. Everyone is there.

"Mom, Dad, this is Ashley Chastain."

Suspecting nothing, Linda said "Hello, Ashley. I hope you don't mind, but we're expecting a dinner guest."

Ashley discreetly elbowed Sandi.

"Tell her."

Sandi took a long, deep breath to steel her nerves.

"Mom, Dad, I...I have to tell you the truth. Ashley is Ashton. I'm bisexual. Ashley's my girlfriend."

Everyone gasped in shock.

Trying to explain, Ashley said "Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, I know this must be a shock. I really do care about Sandi and she cares about me. We're in love."

Linda was the first to find her voice as the others sat in stunned silence.

"No...It can't be...This is a joke."

Sandi said "This isn't a joke, Mother. I'm bisexual. I like guys and girls."

Sandi walked up to Linda. When she reached out to her mother Linda angrily slapped her hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Linda then slapped Sandi's face with the back of her hand. The other Griffins, fearful that Linda would turn her wrath on them, sat in the background.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Linda shouted, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU...YOU...DYKE!" 

Tears fill Sandi's eyes.

"Mother, please..."

Linda angrily cut her off.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? I RAISED YOU TO BE A STRONG AND INDEPENDENT WOMAN AND YOU REPAY ME BY HAVING AN UNNATURAL RELATIONSHIP!! THIS IS A SHAME I'LL NEVER LIVE DOWN!!" 

Ashley loses her temper.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER!!!"

Linda yelled "SHE'S NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!! I'LL NOT SUFFER THE STIGMA OF A SEXUALLY DEVIANT DAUGHTER, YOU DYKE!!! I WANT YOU BOTH OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!!!"

Sandi was now on the verge of crying.

"Mother, please..."

"SHUT UP, YOU SEXUAL DEVIANT!!!! I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER, NOT ANYMORE! I WANT YOU BOTH OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND OUT OF OUR LIVES! I HAVE NO DAUGHTER!!!!"

Sandi started to cry. Ashley holds her and gave Linda an angry look.

"C'mon, Sandi, let's go."

With that, they leave.

Ashley's house, later that evening...  
Music: "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera

Sandi was still crying while Ashley tries to comfort her.

"I...sniff...I can't believe th...sob...this is happening."

Ashley tried to be optimistic. "Sandi, maybe your mother will come around. Even if she doesn't, you haven't lost everything. You still have me."

This caused Sandi to feel a little better and stop crying.

"Thank you, Ashley. I love you."

"I love you, too."

At this point, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."

Ashley got up to answer the door. When she comes back there's a very handsome blond man in his early twenties with her. Ashley proceeded to introduce Sandi and this guy to each other.

"Jeff, this is my girlfriend, Sandi. Sandi, I'd like you to meet Jeff, my boyfriend."

Sandi sat up with a start and gasped in shock. As if being kicked out of her own home wasn't enough, now she finds out in the worst possible way that Ashley's cheating on her.

"BOYFRIEND!?! WHAT THE HELL!?!"

Ashley was surprised by her girlfriend's reaction. "Come on, Sandi. We're not married or anything. There's nothing wrong with me having both a boyfriend and a girlfriend."

Jeff tried to explain. Unfortunately, he wasn't very tactful about it. "Don't worry. I've already been told there's no chance of a threesome."

Sandi was now livid.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!?!"

"No" Ashley explained. "If I was with another girl it would be cheating, but Jeff's a guy."

Devastated, Sandi said "So I'm expected to share you? I thought you loved me!"

"I do" said Ashley.

Sandi folded her arms as her haughtiness returned in force. "Yet you're cheating on me. Did you even once take my feelings into consideration?"

Puzzled, Ashley asked "Sandi, why are you being like this?"

Angry, Sandi snipped "I just got kicked out of my own family and now I find out that you're slutting around with some guy! Do you have any idea what this feels like?"

Taking offense, Ashley barked "Hey, don't call me a slut! Like you haven't considered having a boyfriend as well!"

Angry yet regal, a perfect combination for taking someone down a peg, Sandi said "I haven't. I thought we were exclusive. You...you...SLUT!"

Ashley was having none of it. She points to the door.

"If that's how it is, then I think you should leave."

Griffin house, later that night...

Sandi walked up to the door while a pile of her belongings was on the curb for trash pickup. Heartbroken and with nowhere else to go she rang the door bell in an attempt to reconcile with her mother. Linda opened the door and was not the least bit happy to see her daughter.

"Go away" Linda coldly said. " You're no longer a part of this family."

Hanging her head, Sandi admitted "Ashley was cheating on me. We broke up."

Folding her arms, Linda maintained her cold patrician facade.

"Serves you right, you whore."

Desperate and struggling not to cry, Sandi begged her mother for forgiveness. "My heart just got broken once when you kicked me out and broken again when I found out Ashley was seeing someone else. Mother, please, I have no where else to go."

Linda was not the least bit swayed by her daughter's pleas. "That is hardly my problem. I will not endure the shame and disappointment of a bisexual daughter. You're no daughter of mine. Leave and never come back. I never want to see or hear from you ever again."

Linda angrily slammed the door in Sandi's face. It startsed to rain as Sandi ran off crying into the night.

A diner in Lawndale, evening, 2005...

Sandi finished telling her story to Quinn.

"I've been alone ever since, more or less. A few flings, but nothing serious, and no friends or family to speak of." Amending her statement slightly, Sandi said "That is until I ran into you that day at Super Fresh. I had to drop out of college and take a job as a stripper. I lived in a homeless shelter until I could afford a place of my own."

Quinn looked like she wanted to cry.

"Oh, Sandi, I'm so sorry." After a brief pause, she added "I'm also a little hurt."

Now, Sandi looks angry as some of her old haughtiness returns.

"You're hurt!? I'm the one who's had her heart ripped out, stomped on and shattered into a million pieces."

Reaching across the table and placing her hand on Sandi's, Quinn said "You don't understand. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me or Stacy when all of this happened. Why didn't you come to us?"

Looking away with deep saddness in her eyes, Sandi asked "And just what would you have done?"

"I would've tried to help you," said Quinn, "I don't know how, but I would've tried."

Facing her friend, Sandi admitted "I considered coming to you then, but I was afraid that you'd turn on me if you knew I was bi."

Quinn said "I would've never done that, neither would Stacy and certainly not Nicole. In fact, Nicole's background makes her better able to understand what you're going through. Bottom line is that straight, bi or lesbian you're still Sandi. Stacy and I still consider you a friend, and that'll never change."

Sandi's expression softens as tears form in her eyes.

"You mean that?"

"Of course," said Quinn, "You lost one family but you still have me, Stacy and even Tiffany. You've even gained a new friend in Nicole and even Jane and my sister are willing to be there for you. We'll be your family."

Sandi was so moved that she got out of her seat and sat next to Quinn with tears of joy in her eyes. She throws her arms around Quinn.

"Oh, Quinn, thank you!"

The two friends continue to hug.

End Episode


	9. The L Word

**Opening Montage**  
 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

**Quinn**   
**in**   
**"The L Word"**   
**written by**   
**WildDogJJ**

**Act I**   
**A Bridal Shop in Lawndale (the same one seen in "I Don't"), daytime...**

Quinn, Nicole and Stacy were by some mirrors while a seamstress (the same one from I Don't) works on Stacy's wedding dress. The dress is similar to the one Erin wore in "I Don't".

Admiring how stunning she looks, Stacy told the seamstress "You're doing such a great job on this".

The seamstress said "Been in the trade my whole life". At this point, she looked at Quinn. "You look familiar."

Quinn said "I was a bridesmaid in the Chambers-Danielson wedding eight years ago. So was my sister, Daria."

The seamstress immediately remembered.

"I remember her. Nature cursed her with a body type I just couldn't work with, no curves at all."

Quinn glared menacingly at the old woman.

"You've clearly never seen her in a bikini. How you've kept your job despite your lack of skill is beyond me."

The seamstress scowled.

"I didn't like her attitude so I decided to take her down a peg."

Stacy said "That's a shocking lack of professionalism and...OUCH!!"

The seamstress jabbed Stacy's leg with her needle. Both Quinn and Nicole scowl at her.

"What the hell's your problem, lady?" Nicole hissed.

The seamstress said "Hey, you piss me off that's what happens."

Stacy scowled at the seamstress. "Before you abuse us even further" she said, "consider this: I'm a field reporter for WSBC and my fiance runs an IT startup. Be a shame if this business was hit by both bad press and malware, wouldn't it?"

That shuts the seamstress up. Quinn smiled proudly at Stacy.

"You really have grown a backbone over the years, haven't you?"

Stacy nodded as she smiled proudly.

At this point, Quinn said "By the way, tell Chuck thanks for making Jim a groomsman."

"No problem," said Stacy, "It didn't seem fair to have you as maid of honor while your boyfriend is just a regular guest. Sorry Jim's not best man, but Chuck wanted to give that title to a family member.

Quinn asked "Who is the best man, by the way?"

" Brad Ruttheimer, his cousin" said Stacy. "Nicole, you're gonna be paired with Jim."

Nicole was pleasantly surprised. "Why me?"

Stacy said "Because you're the one least likely to make a move on him."

Rolling her eyes, Nicole said "Like I would ever try to steal my best friend's boyfriend."

Quinn frowned. "You didn't hear it from me," she said, "But did you know that Daria stole her first boyfriend off of Jane."

"They told me the story," said Nicole, "But it wasn't premeditated, it just happened. By the way, don't expect that kind of a love triangle with us. Yeah, I think Jim's hot, but I only like him as a friend."

Grinning, Quinn said "That's why you're paired up with him. No chance of anything happening. After all, that's the man I love."

Stacy was shocked while Nicole gave Quinn a concerned look. A second later, Quinn gasped as she realized what she'd just said out loud.

**Pizza King, later that day...**

Quinn and Nicole were talking over pizza. The subject of conversation was what Quinn let slip during the dress fitting.

"So," said Nicole, "You're in love with Jim."

"Yes," Quinn admitted, "I can't believe I said that out loud."

Nicole said "Frankly, I was a little surprised. Granted, you and Jim have been together for six months now but you were with Trevor almost a whole year by the time you said you loved him. This is fast."

"Not really," said Quinn, "I'm just more comfortable admitting these things now."

Nicole asked "Does Jim feel the same way?"

Nodding, Quinn said "I think so. He hasn't said it, but I know in my gut that he feels it."

"Have you told him?" Nicole asked.

Quinn frowned. "No."

"Interesting," said Nicole, "Classic case of feeling it but not being able to say it."

Quinn admitted "I've tried to tell him, but I keep chickening out. I guess I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Who says there is one?" Nicole asked rhetorically. Suddenly, something occurs to her. "You're afraid he doesn't feel the same way, aren't you?"

"No" said Quinn in a defensive tone. Seeing that Nicole doesn't believe her, Quinn then admitted "Okay, fine. What if I say it and he doesn't say it back?"

Nicole said "Didn't stop you from saying it to Trevor."

Quinn explained "The reason I waited a year to say it then was that I wanted to be sure Trevor loved me back. After a year there was no doubt."

"I see," said Nicole, "That famous fear of being vulnerable strikes again. You waited to tell Trevor until there was no doubt he felt the same way. Now, you want to be sure Jim feels that way too."

Nodding, Quinn said "The messed up thing is I'm sure Jim does but I still can't bring myself to say it."

Nicole had a knowing look on her face. "You want Jim to be the one and you're scared of being wrong."

Quinn nodded. "Remember the tutor I told you about? The one I had that summer in high school?"

Nicole nodded. Quinn's unrequited crush on David Sorenson was a story that had been told more than once.

Quinn went on to say "It was the first time I was completely honest about my feelings for someone and it resulted in my first experience with rejection."

"That happens," said Nicole. "At least your first love didn't cheat on you and then saw too it that you'd be a total outcast."

Quinn now felt a little guilty. "Sorry."

"Don't be," said Nicole, "It happened and now it's in the past. My point is you can't let bad memories hold you back, you're the one who taught me that. Maybe you should try taking your own advice, tell Jim you love him and let the chips fall where they may."

Quinn said nothing but looked thoughtful.

**A high-rise office building in downtown Baltimore, day...**  
 **Music:** "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness

At the offices of the brokerage firm Grace, Sloane and Paige, where he works, Jim was by the water cooler chatting with Tom Sloane. While both Tom and Jim were brokers everyone knew that Tom was destined to one day take over the firm as his father was the de-facto owner of the company. Because of this Jim was Tom's only friend in the whole place. Everyone else resented the younger Sloane.

"...so Quinn's the maid of honor while Chuck's cousin is the best man."

Tom quipped "And you're not gonna fight him. What's this world coming to?"

Jim didn't get the joke, which Tom noticed.

"I used to date her sister, Daria, in high school. Quinn always had guys fighting over her back then."

Jim said "She's told me about that. Fortunately, she's not into that anymore. Besides, I'm still a groomsman. It's not like I have to worry about any funny business."

Tom said "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Slightly annoyed, Jim said "You make it sound like she's the kind of girl who'd leave me for a better looking guy the first chance she gets."

Tom explained "Look, I'm not trying to insult you or Quinn, but the fact is that she was like that back in high school. She's changed since then, though." Unfortunately, Tom followed this up by putting his foot in his mouth once again. "Of course, if she did do something you could just even the score by hooking up with whatever bridesmaid they pair you with."

Jim, who knows his escort for the ceremony's gonna be Nicole, said "Tom, I'm being paired with Quinn's other best friend, Nicole. Don't get me wrong, Nicole's hot and really cool but no way in hell would I hook up with her because I love Quinn and wouldn't do that to her."

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"You love her."

Jim was now embarrassed that he'd just said it out loud. "Yes," he admitted, "I love Quinn".

"I see" said Tom. "Have you told her?"

"No" Jim admitted, "But that's only because I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Or you doubt she feels the same way" Tom sardonically replied.

Jim said "Well...yeah. I mean, Quinn's the best thing that's ever happened to me. We just seem to click on every level."

Tom said "Living every geeks dream of landing the most popular girl in school I see."

Jim took offense.

"Are you implying that I don't actually love Quinn?"

Tom said "I'll be honest, Jim. I think you love what she represents."

"What's that mean?" asked Jim.

Tom said "Quinn's the kind of girl who wouldn't have even acknowledged your existence back in high school. Now, after playing the field and realizing just how unsatisfying all the jocks and preppies are, she's willing to go with the geek. It took her a while but she eventually realized that geeks are better because, unlike the pretty boys, they don't expect it all handed to them."

Jim said "Are you trying to make me feel insecure?"

"No, not at all" said Tom. "I'm just saying love is a fleeting thing. If a guy charms her enough it may not be enough to keep her faithful. She may decide that she'd rather go back to the days of having multiple men serve her every whim. At the same time, you might find your love for Quinn doesn't stop you from hooking up with someone else. Just a friendly warning."

Now, Jim looks worried.

**Author's Note:** Relax! Quinn, Jim and Nicole are NOT going to have their own version of the Tom/Daria/Jane triangle. No one wants to go through that again.

**Governors Park, evening...**

Quinn and Jim were in the middle of a dinner date.

Quinn asked "Jim, are you okay with me being the maid of honor at Stacy and Chucks wedding?"

Smiling warmly, Jim said "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because my escort has to be the best man, which is Chuck's cousin."

Jim said "Quinn, I understand. It's just ceremony, it doesn't mean anything. Besides, I'm a groomsman. I just hope my escort's okay with me blowing her off for you at the reception."

Quinn smiled.

"Relax, I already told Nicole hands off. Besides, if anyone expects me to hook up with Brad they're in for a huge let down. After all, I..." She almost said it but chickened out. "...I really like you and wouldn't do something like that." _Dammit, Quinn, just tell him you love him!_

"I know" said Jim, "In fact, I..." He was about to say it but chickened out as well. "...I really like you too." _Just freaking tell her you love her, you moron!_

Quinn smiled. "You're so sweet, Jim. I guess that's why I've fa.." She chickens out again. "...been dating you exclusively." _This isn't the David situation, for crying out loud. Jim, I love you. I feel it, so why the hell can't I say it?_

Jim said "Quinn, I...I need to tell you something."

Quinn listened intently. _This is it!_

"Quinn," said Jim, "In these past six months I've gotten to know you really well and what I've seen makes me like you that much more." _Dammit, Jim! You can tell a coworker how you feel but not the woman you love? What the f#$ & is wrong with you. "Quinn, I love you", four simple words._

Quinn said "Jim, I feel the exact same way. I..." _You can do this, Quinn. Tell him you love him._ "...I really like you." _DAMMIT, MORGENDORFFER!_

**Jim's apartment, later that night....**

Jim is tossing and turning in his sleep.

**Jim's dream...**

Jim was at Stacy and Chucks wedding. He's watching Quinn dance with Brad Ruttheimer, whom Jim imagines looks like Brad Pitt. They seem just a little too friendly with each other. Quinn and this other guy kiss. Cut back to Jim, looking like his heart just sank. Quinn and her new guy walk over.

"Brad, this is my now ex-boyfriend, Jim."

Brad smirks.

"Tough break, geek."

Jim glared menacingly at Brad before giving Quinn a hurt look, which Brad notices.

"That's right, loser. She's my girlfriend now."

Quinn said "Don't be like that, Jim. You should've known I'd trade up sooner or later."

She and Brad laugh as Jim felt totally dejected.

**Jim's bedroom...**

Jim shot up from his bed and looked around. Upon realizing it was just a bad dream he lets out a huge sigh of relief.

_Just a bad dream. She wouldn't do that to me....Would she?_

He looked very thoughtful now as he remembered his conversation with Tom.

_"You make it sound like she's the kind of girl who'd leave me for a better looking guy the first chance she gets."_

He looks worried.

"Aw, crap."

**Act II**   
**Le Grande Hotel, the big day...**

As it's winter both the ceremony and the reception are being held in the ballroom. The groomsmen and bridesmaids are chatting as the guests arrive. Quinn was the maid of honor while the other bridesmaids were Nicole, Sandi, Tiffany and Brittany. The best man was Brad Ruttheimer while the other groomsmen were Jim, Brent, Kevin and a guy not even worth mentioning as he's irrelevant to this story. Naturally, being maid of honor and best man, Quinn and Brad would be paired with each other for the ceremony. Sandi was to be paired with Brent while Kevin and Brittany were paired with each other and Tiffany was to be paired with the nameless guy. Jim was paired with Nicole.

Quinn was chatting with Brad Ruttheimer. He is only a little taller than when we last saw him in "Daria Dance Party". His voice is also somewhat deeper due to his now being older. Other than that, he looks exactly the same.

` "You know, Quinn" said Brad, "this is the first time I've been to a wedding where the maid of honor is even more beautiful than the bride."

Quinn smiled at the flattery. At the same time, however, one could tell she'd rather be with Jim.

"Thanks. Could you get me a soda."

"Of course."

He went to the refreshment table. Meanwhile, Jim was talking with Nicole.

"Jim" she asked, "Are you okay with this?"

Jim asked "Why wouldn't I be?"

Nicole said "Because you keep looking at Quinn. You know, if you'd rather hang out with her before the ceremony I don't mind. She's your girlfriend after all."

Sounding apprehensive, Jim said "I know."

Nicole asked "Jim, are you jealous?"

Jim asked "Why would I be jealous?"

"Gee, I don't know," said Nicole, "Maybe because your girlfriend's escort is Brad Ruttheimer and you're settling for her best friend." Nicole instantly felt embarrassed as she realized her sarcasm probably gave the wrong impression. "That sounded catty just now, didn't it?"

"In a daytime soap kind of way," said Jim, "It sounded like you were jealous." Stifling a laugh, he added "Good thing I know you better than that."

_Time to play yenta_ Nicole thought before saying "Jim, how do you feel about Quinn?"

Jim smiled. "She's great. I don't know how to describe it. Whenever I'm around her it feels like the world's perfect. We just seem to click on every level."

"Do you love her?" Nicole asked.

Jim suddenly became nervous. "Why do you ask?"

Nicole said "Curious." She was unwilling to tell him that Quinn loved him as she felt it was better for Quinn to tell him herself. "Do you love her?"

Might as well. "Yes" said Jim, "Yes, I do." After a moment, Jim said "Would you mind not telling her? "

"Have you?" asked Nicole.

That made Jim uncomfortable.

"Why the interest in my feelings for Quinn all of the sudden?"

Nicole said "Jim, you just admitted to being in love with my best friend. I just wanna make sure she isn't getting played."

"Rest assured," said Jim, "I do love Quinn. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Does Quinn know?" asked Nicole.

Jim frowned. "No." After a pause, he said "Not yet anyway, I'm waiting for the right moment."

"How about right now?" Nicole suggested. Pointing to Quinn, she added "She's right there. Just walk up to her and tell her you love her."

Nervous, Jim said "I...It's not that simple."

"Jim," said Nicole, "Four simple words, 'Quinn, I love you'. Is that so hard?"

Jim admitted "I've tried to tell her, but everytime I chicken out."

"Why?" asked Nicole.

Jim said "Because...well..."

"You're afraid she doesn't feel the same way" Nicole guessed.

Jim said nothing but nodded.

With a knowing smile, Nicole said "Tell Quinn how you feel. I think you'll like what happens if you do."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

Nicole thought _Because she told me she feels the same way about you_ but played dumb and said "Just a hunch."

Nicole's behavior told Jim there was something she wasn't telling him and he had a suspicion what it was. Now emboldened, Jim immediately walked toward Quinn.

Nicole grinned triumphantly. _Nicole Yagami, you are toooo good at this_ she thought to herself.

Quinn was still waiting for brad as Jim approached.

"Hey, Quinn. You look great."

"Thanks, Jim" said Quinn. More serious, she asked "How are you holding up, babe?"

Jim said "I'm doing alright. Wish we were paired up for the ceremony, though."

"Me, too, Jim," she said, "Me too."

Jim said "Relax, Quinn. Nicole gave me permission to ditch her after the ceremony. I think she wants to hook up with one of the single guys here."

Quinn said "Sounds about right. Truth is, Jim, I..." Never mind, it'd just sound cheesy if I said it now Quinn suddenly thought. "...I'm surprised you haven't been checking out anyone. I mean, you're surrounded by beautiful women."

Jim said "Who needs them when I've already got the most beautiful one here."

Quinn blushed when he said that. "How'd I get a guy as sweet as you?"

At this point, Brad returned with Quinn's soda.

"Here you go, Quinn. Sorry it took so long."

Quinn takes the drink.

That's okay, thanks, Brad." Turning to Jim, she said "By the way, this is my boyfriend, Jim."

Brad and Jim shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here" said Jim.

Brad said "You're a lucky man. I wish you and Quinn all the best."

"Thanks" said Jim, who was relieved that Brad had no intention of making a move on Quinn.

At this moment, the minister who was presiding over the wedding approached. He had luscious blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, a perfectly chisled face with a strong jaw line and his clothes fit in a manner that indicates a more muscular build than Jim's. The minister smiled at the bridesmaids.

"You ladies look so lovely." Winking at Quinn, he said "Especially you."

Quinn blushes at the compliment.

"Thanks."

Quinn couldn't help ogling the minister, which Jim noticed.

"Hey, father."

The preacher said "Actually, I'm a minister, not a priest." Extending his hand in greeting, he said "Reverend Cocbloc. And you are...?"

Trying not to laugh at the name, Jim said "Jim Carbone, her borfriend."

"That's nice" Rev. Cocbloc said in a dismissive tone before turning his attention back to Quinn. "Quinn, since I've done weddings here before I have lots of stories. Would you like to hear them?"

Quinn, in an effort to be nice, said "Sure."

She and Cocbloc kept talking while Jim stared daggers at him.

Seeing this, Nicole thought _Crap, I try to get those two to admit their feelings for each other and the minister tries to pull a robbery._

**The ball room, later...**  
 **Music** : "White Wedding" by Billy Idol

The ceremony was in full swing. Stacy and Chuck are at the altar flanked by the bridesmaids and groomsmen, respectively. Stacy was in her stunning wedding dress while Chuck wore a red and white tuxedo. While everyone else focuses on the ceremony Jim and Quinn's minds were elsewhere.

Jim's thoughts were _I tried to tell Quinn I love her but that damn minister cockblocked me Jim thought. Not only that, but it's obvious he wants to steal Quinn and he's good looking enough to freakin' pull it off. Jim then shook his head and silently chided himself. Dammit, Jim! Quit being so damn insecure._

Quinn meanwhile, was thinking _Unbelieveable! I'm ready to tell Jim I love him and Rev. Cocbloc tries to put the moves on me. Well, if he thinks he can steal me off Jim he's in for a huge letdown._

At the altar, Rev. Cocbloc begins the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Stacy Rowe and Charles Ruttheimer the Third in holy matrimony. Love, such a wonderful thing. We search for it our whole lives. Some of us never find it. You see, when two hearts meet...."

Quinn was visibly moved by the minister's words while Jim was looking increasingly apprehensive.

He thought _It's just a wedding. It's all part of the ceremony. Cocbloc wouldn't try anything now, would he?_

Rev. Cocbloc continued.

"...it's an ocean of everlasting bliss when two hearts find each other and beat as one for all time..."

Quinn was moved by the sermon.

_That's so beautiful_ she thought.

Jim was really starting to worry at this point.

_Don't let Quinn find out how insecure you are right now. Dammit, Tom, why'd you have to say what you said?_

Soon, Cocbloc finished his long preamble and commenced with the vows. Once that was done...

"By the powers vested in me by the State of Maryland, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chuck and Stacy kiss while everyone applauds. As this happened, Cocbloc leered at Quinn but she didn't seem to notice. Jim noticed, and he started to feel totally defeated.

He now thought _Quinn's totally out of my league and Rev. Cocbloc looks like Brad Pitt. There's no way I can compete with that._

**The reception, later...**

Stacy and Chuck were at the main table. Quinn and Jim were seated next to them making light conversation.

"I'm really happy for you guys" said Quinn.

"Yeah, congratulations" added Jim.

"Thanks, guys" said Stacy. Beaming, she added "This is the happiest day of both of our lives".

Flashing his old Upchuck grin, Chuck said "And it's going to be the feistiest night. Grrrrow."

Quinn, Jim and Stacy couldn't help laughing at that one.

"Yet bet...stud" Stacy said to her now husband in a seductive tone. The lightheartedness proved short lived, however, as Rev. Cocbloc now approached.

To Chuck and Stacy, the lecherous pastor said "I just wanted to give the bride and groom my blessing. I hope you both go on to have a long and happy life together."

Stacy graciously said "Thank you, Reverend."

"We really appreciate it" added Chuck.

Rev. Cocbloc turned to Quinn.

"I hope that you find true love someday, too. How are things with this boyfriend of yours?"

Through gritted teeth, Jim said "I'm right here."

Rev. Cocbloc said "I'm sorry, I didn't see you...What was your name again?"

Growing increasingly irritated, Jim said "Jim, but you can call me Mr. Carbone...Cocbloc."

Cocbloc noticed how Jim said his name in an especially harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something to offend you?"

Staring down the minister, Jim said "Oh, I think you know exactly what you did pal."

Growing hostile in both tone and body language, Cocbloc said "I think you've misread me."

Holding his ground, Jim said "No, if anything you've misread me. If you think I'm some punk you can get away with screwing over then you're in for a world of hurt."

Cocbloc said "Come now, you wouldn't hit a minister, would you?"

Jim retorted "I'm Catholic, so yes I would."

Quinn was nervous.

"Um...guys..."

Niethre Jim nor Cocbloc heard Quinn as they were too busy staring each other down and ready to come to blows.

Nicole, Sandi and Tiffany had been chatting nearby when they saw what was going on. Now, all three were visibly worried as Quinn's boyfriend and the minister appeared ready to slug it out. Suddenly, Nicole pulled the other two bridesmaids into a huddle and whispered. When the huddle broke Sandi made her way over while Nicole and Tiffany watched with sly grins.

Sandi walked right up to Rev. Cocbloc. "Heyyyy, Reverend" she said in a seductive tone of voice, "That sermon at the ceremony was soooo amazing."

Being hit on by an attractive brunette was enough to make Cocbloc forget both Jim and Quinn.

"You know," said the minister, "I could tell you just how promenant such things are in the bible, if you're interested."

"Very," said Sandi as she suggestively stroked the minister's arm, "I love talking about religion. I'm very spiritual...and love it when a man's on my level."

Grinning, Cocbloc said "I may be a man of God, but I'm also a man...And I love a woman who's both beautiful and spiritual."

With that Sandi and Cocbloc left, grinning lustfully at each other the whole time. Quinn looked over towards Nicole and Tiffany. Tiffany nodded while Nicole gave Quinn a thumbs up. Realizing that Sandi putting the moves on the minister had been Nicole's idea, Quinn smiled and nodded back in thanks.

**Later...**

Quinn and Stacy were now talkiing while Jim and Chuck were chatting with some of the other guys.

"I can't believe Jim and Rev. Cocbloc almost got into a fitght over me" Quinn said.

Stacy said "I know. It's a good thing Sandi started coming on to him." At this point, something occurred to Stacy. "Quinn, you used to love it when guys fought over you back in high school."

Quinn said "That was then, Stacy. Now, it's just plain embarrassing." After a few seconds, she admitted "Although, it was a turn on to see Jim ready to throw down with a preacher because of me."

"He loves you, Quinn," said Stacy.

Quinn's heart skipped a beat.

"Really!" Regaining her composure, she asked "Did he say something?"

"No," said Stacy, "But a blind man can see that you two are in love. Why not just tell him?"

Frowning, Quinn said "Gah-hod, Stacy, you too. Nicole's been playing yenta all day."

"Duh" said Stacy. "I know you're waiting for the right moment. No time like now."

"I know," said Quinn, "It's just that I'm afraid I'll say it and he won't say it back."

**Music:** "Heaven" covered by DJ Sammi.

Quinn's face lit up.

"I love that song!"

At this point, she's approached by Jim.

"Care to dance?"

Smiling, Quinn said "Like you even have to ask."

Quinn and Jim their way to the dance floor and start dancing. Stacy watched them with a knowing smile when out of the corner of her eye she saw Reverend Cocbloc leering at Quinn. At this point Sandi approached.

"Stacy, I'm sorry."

Stacy asked "Sandi, what happened!?"

Sandi explained "I was ready to drag him someplace where we could be alone when he suddenly remembered Quinn. I tried to keep him interested in me but even telling him to take me right then and there didn't work." Her old haughtiness returning, she added "By the way, both Quinn and Nicole owe me. I almost whored myself to Pastor Perv for them."

Stacy frowned, knowing that things could get really hairy, really fast.

**Act III**  
 **Ballroom at Le Grande Hotel...**  
 **Music:** "Heaven" covered by DJ Sammi

The reception was in full swing. Quinn and Brad were dancing and having the time of their lives. Finally, the song ended.

"That was fun" said Quinn.

At this point, the DJ said "And now it's time for a slow dance. Will the bride, groom and their attendants please take the floor? Everyone else clear the dance floor."

Everyone else left as Chuck and Stacy took their places. The bridesmaids and groomsmen also came out to the floor and began to pair up.

"Well," said Jim, "I guess I'd best keep Nicole company while you and Brad dance."

"Actually," Quinn said with a smile, "I'd rather dance with you."

Jim smiled. "Screw tradition." The couple looked over to see that Brad and Nicole had already opted to dance with each other instead of their counterparts. "Besides" Jim added, "I really don't think our escorts mind being ditched so we can dance together. Shall we?"

Quinn answered Jim not with words but with a kiss. The music began to play.

**Music:** "One On One" by Hall And Oates

As the iconic ballad played Quinn and Jim stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I'm tired of playing on the team  
Oooho, It seems I don't get time out anymore" (1)

Neither Quinn nor Jim realized that Rev. Cocbloc was watching them with a mixture of jealousy and desire.

_If I cut in_ he thought, _then she's as good as mine_.

He confidently walks over to the dancing couple.

"One on one, I wanna play that game tonight"(1)

Quinn and Jim were lost in each other's eyes. The music and the moment were so perfect that they lost all pretense.

"Jim," said Quinn, "This should be our song."

Smiling, Jim said "It is, Quinn, it is."

"Jim, I...I love you."

Jim felt like he'd gone to heaven when she said that.

"Quinn, I.."

Before he could get the words out, Rev. Cocbloc suddenly cut in.

"Quinn, I love this song."

Jim stared daggers at the minister. "Hey, pal..."

Quinn said "If you don't mind, reverend, I was dancing with my boyfriend."

No longer willing to take no for an answer, Rev. Cocbloc said "You know, you have very beautiful eyes. I could stare for hours."

Quinn said "Rev. Cocbloc, I want to dance with my boyfriend!"

"If he cares so much for you," said the minister, "Then why isn't he stopping me?"

Quinn gasped as she realized that Jim was just standing there in stunned silence.

_He doesn't love me_ she thought. _I can't believe I thought he did._

Seeing the doubt on Quinn's face, Rev. Cocbloc overplayed his hand and tried to kiss Quinn. She aggressively shoved him back.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Rev. Cocbloc said "Quinn, the real sin would be to ignore the attraction between us."

Struggling, Quinn said "GET OFF OF ME, YOU CREEP!!!"

Jim immediately intervened.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU JERK!!!!"

He then punched Rev. Cocbloc in the mouth. The music suddenly stopped playing as everyone gasped in shick. Letting go of Quinn, the Reverend wiped blood off his lip. He then turned to Jim and punched him in the face.

Wiping blood from his nose, Jim angrily shouted "YOU'RE DEAD, MOTHERFUCKER!!!!"

Enraged, Jim grabbed the reverend, slamming him on onto the floor. Before the reverend could get up Jim pounced on him and proceeded to pound his face.

"YOU...LECHEROUS...MOTHERFUCKING...COCKSUCKER..."

Just then, hotel security came in and broke up the fight. Both Jim and Rev. Cocbloc were forcibly escorted out.

**Outside, a short time later...**  
 **Music** : "Stay the Night" by Benjamin Orr

Jim sitting on the curb looking and feeling totally dejected when Quinn approached.

"Jim," she asked, "Why didn't you stop him when he first cut in?"

Jim bitterly asked "Why did you lie to me?"

Puzzled, Quinn asked "What do you mean?"

Jim said "You'd just told me you love me but didn't put up much of a fight when Rev. Cocbloc cut in. At least, not until he tried to kiss you."

"I was shocked" Quinn explained. A little embarrassed, she added "I was also waiting for you to step up, so why did you wait until he tried to kiss me?"

With a sigh, Jim admitted "I was shocked too."

Quinn sat down next to him.

Looking her in the eye, Jim admitted "Quinn, I love you. I've actually felt this way for a while now but I was scared to tell you. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way."

Smiling, Quinn admitted "I've been in love with you and scared to say it for some time now too. Jim, I was just as afraid of rejection as you."

Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph. Handing it to Quinn, he said "That's me when I was thirteen."

Looking at the picture, Quinn gasped in shock. In it, Jim's fat, has thick rimmed glasses and really bad acne.

Jim said "Yep, I was a fat, ugly geek. In eight grade my parents took me to a dermatologist and the acne cleared up. At the same time I started working out and lost the weight while my vision improved enough that I now only need glasses to read things that are far away. By the time I was in high school I was pretty good looking, but it wasn't good enough for me to ever be more than medium popular. To the super popular I was still the fat geek I'd been in middle school. Frankly, Quinn, you're exactly the type of girl I didn't stand a chance with back then. I...I guess I'm still carrying some insecurities from that time."

Sympathetic, Quinn asked "How does that have any bearing on now? You're a twenty-four year old investment banker, not a thirteen year old loser."

Jim admitted "The other day at work I had a conversation with one of my coworkers. The subject of you came up and he said some things that brought back some of my old insecurities. You were always attractive and popular. I love you, but a part of me was starting to think there was no way you'd feel the same about me."

Quinn said "Jim, I do love you. You could go back to being an ugly geek and I'd still love you because it's you."

"Even though someone like you could easily trade up?" Jim asked.

Understanding where he's coming from, Quinn said "Let me tell you something about me: I'm attracted to brains. When I was in high school I got a tutor one summer. He wasn't super bad looking, but he wasn't one of the super cute guys either. Despite this I developed a huge crush on him. I even asked him out. He turned me down because he thought I was too shallow to be with someone like him. It was my first experience with heartbreak. I think the lingering insecurities from that are why it took so long for me to tell you that I loved you."

Hopeful, Jim said "So, it's not a deal breaker that I have some insecurities."

"And all that matters  
Is turned around  
Over and over again"(2)

"Not at all," Quinn said with a smile, "You're issues are actually pretty similar to mine. We seem to get each other in ways that no one else can. Just remember, Jim, I love everything about you, good and bad."

"We search for something"(2)

Smiling, Jim looked Quinn in the eye and said "Quinn, I love you."

"I love you too, Jim."

"It comes down to now"(2)

With that, they kissed.

"Stay the night  
Let your love show  
Stay the night  
It's alright  
Stay the night  
You lead, I'll follow"(2)

**Quinn's apartment, the next day...**

Quinn was talking on her cell phone.

"...so that's how the wedding went."

On the other end of the line, Daria said "So, guys still fight over you. I guess some things never change. Why do I get the feeling I know who this coworker of Jim's is?"

Quinn said "Because it's Tom Sloane. I know because eventually Jim told me the details of the conversation."

Stifling a laugh, Daria said "I'm not the least bit surprised. He always was in the habit of saying the wrong thing. I guess some things never do change."

**An apartment in Lawndale, that evening...**

Rev. Cocbloc was lying naked in bed with the covers up to his waist. His latest sexual conquest emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Dooeeesss...thiiisss...toweeelll....maaakkee...meeee....loooook....faaaaat?"

Yup, he wound up scoring with Tiffany.

**End Episode.**

**Authors Notes:**

1) Lyrics to "One On One" by Daryl Hall and John Oats, copyright 1982 Atlantic Records

2) Lyrics to "Stay The Night" by Benjamin Orr, copyright 1983 (I didn't have time to find out what label he was with at that time)


	10. Of Glitter Berries And Awesome Boobage

**Opening Montage**  
 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

**Quinn**   
**in**   
**"Of Glitter Berries And Awesome Boobage"**   
**written by**   
**WildDogJJ**

**Act I**   
**Chez Pierre, evening...**

Jim and Quinn were seated at the table having dinner. Quinn was talking about her job.

"...so now that Dad's back and Erin is working there I have more free time on my hands."

"Glad to hear that it's all working out" said Jim. Frowning, Jim said "I wish I wasn't so busy with my job lately."

At this point Jim's cell phone goes off. He looked at the number and frowned.

"I'd better takes this."

He answers the phone.

"Hello...hey, Dad...Can this possibly wait, I'm having dinner with my girlfriend?" Jim suddenly rolled his eyes as his father was apparently getting snippy on the other end. "I'm not picking a fight with you." After another pause came "Come on, don't be like that...Sorry, what did you want to tell me?" Jim now smiled. "He did, that's good." He suddenly looked annoyed. "Becaused I majored in business...We can't all be hollywood big shots...But Dad...I was no good at it....Look, just because Chris was a natural athlete...I was not talking back...Yes, I know you killed a hundred commies in Vietnam, but we can't all be war heros." Jim grew increasingly irritated. "No, I'm not trying to piss you off...Because I'm on a date... But, Dad..." Jim removed the phone from his ear. "He hung up on me!"

Jim proceeded to squeeze his napkin very tightly in an effort to relieve the tension, which Quinn noticed.

"Jim, are you alright?" Quinn asked.

With a sigh, Jim explained "That was my father. My brother got a huge promotion at his job and Dad called me just to rub my nose in it. He's always doing this, ever since I showed a lack of interest in sports. He constantly compares me to Chris and I never measure up. He even tries to make me feel inferior by bragging about his damn military record." He angrily pounds the table. "Dammit!"

Quinn looked sympathetic.

**Pizza King, the next day...**  
 **Music:** "Paper Planes" by MIA

Quinn, Nicole and Stacy were having lunch together and catching up.

Quinn asked "So, how's married life, Mrs. Ruttheimer?"

Beaming, Stacy said "Great, though being called Mrs. Ruttheimer instead of Miss Rowe takes a little getting used to. How are things with Jim?"

"Great" said Quinn, "although our date last night got ruined. We're going to make up for it."

"What happened?" asked Nicole.

"Jim's father called him in the middle of dinner just to make him feel like crap. He was in a lousy mood for the rest of the evening. "

"That's terrible" said Stacy.

Nicole added "His father sounds like a total tool."

"You have no idea," said Quinn, "Jim's father seems to think only soldiers and athletes are real men and every one else is a weakling."

Stacy said "Jeez, this guy sounds like that general who showed up at our school that one time."

"The mercenaries?" Nicole asked.

Stacy nodded.

Quinn said "Actually, Jim's father is a lot like that, at least that's what Jim told me and after last night I believe it." Wanting to get off the subject of Jim's father, Quinn said "To make up for last night Jim and I decided to go on a camping trip this weekend."

Both Stacy and Nicole were puzzled by this.

"So you make up for a ruined dinner at a nice restaurant by spending a weekend in the woods?" asked Stacy.

Added Nicole "Who are you, and what have you done with our best friend."

After a quick laugh, Quinn said "Yes, the woods. Just me and Jim with food and essentials. No talk of work, no cell phones, no distractions."

Stacy smiled.

"Now that you mention it, that does sound romantic."

Nicole said "Maybe get in touch with your wild sides."

Quinn smiled slyly.

"Oh, we will."

**Western Maryland, day...**

Among the mountains and forests of Allegheny County Quinn and Jim were hiking and talking.

"Quinn, this was such a great idea" said Jim. "We both needed to get away from things for a while."

Quinn added "And we brought our own food this time. Last thing I wanna do is forage."

Jim gave Quinn a curious look, like he knows there's something more to her comment than mere daintiness. Quinn noticed.

"When I was fourteen" Quinn explained, "my parents dragged me and my sister on a weekend camping trip. Dad took the back to nature thing a little too far, insisting we forage for food. We wound up eating some weird berries that made us all act crazy. Daria didn't eat them, though, so she was able to call for help. It was still really scary."

Jim said "That's why I brought this."

He took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and opened it up. It was a chart displaying some of the berries that grow in the area.

Showing Quinn the chart, Jim explained "I printed this out after I found it on the park service's web page. It's all the known dangerous berries in Maryland. If I want to try some wild berries, I just look at this chart first. If they aren't on here, they're safe to eat. So, no crazy poisoning or hallucinigenic freakouts."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn said "Gawd, you can be such a brain sometimes." She then smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Just one of the things I love about you. Although, I'd definitely recognize glitterberries if I saw them."

"Glitterberries?" Jim asked with a raised eyebrow.

Quinn explained "That's what Daria said I called them while tripping out. The name just kind of stuck."

**The woods, evening...**

Quinn and Jim have set up camp and are sitting by the fire swapping stories. Quinn was in the process of telling Jim about the events that happened in the Daria episode "The Teachings Of Don Jake".

"...and I told a version of Cinderella where she got a bad makeover."

Jim laughed.

"You thought that was a scary story?"

Shrugging, Quinn said "I was deep in my shallow popular girl phase at the time, so yeah. A bad makeover was pretty terrifying to me back then. The only scary story that was actually scary was Daria's version of Hansel and Gretel. Though Mom's vampire erotica came pretty close."

"So" asked Jim, "any ideas for tomorrow?"

Quinn said "I was thinking we could hike to the lake and go for a swim."

Jim frowned.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

Quinn smiled seductively.

"Neither did I."

Jim visibly likes the sound of that.

"You naughty girl."

The two of them look each other in the eyes and slowly lean in until they kiss.

After the kiss, Quinn, speaking in a sultry tone, suggested "What do you say we go into the tent, get out of these clothes and into each other?"

Jim grinned.

"You read my mind...sexy."

They raced toward the tent, barely able to keep their hands off each other.

**Three hours later...**

Quinn and Jim awee laying naked in a single sleeping bag. They were also sweaty, exhausted and VERY satisfied as they bask in the afterglow of what had been some very wild sex.

Quinn said "It has never been that hot before."

Grinning, Jim said "I guess being in the woods brought out the animal in both of us."

Quinn snuggled up to Jim. He kissed her on the forehead. She then slowly moves her hand down his chest until she grabs...something. Jim smiled.

Quinn said "I think I'll warm you up for another round."

She disappeared under the covers with the intention of putting her hand and mouth skills to use on Jim.

**The next morning...**  
 **Music:** "Darling Nikki" covered by tThe Foo Fighters

Quinn started to wake up. As she rose from the sleeping bag she noticed that she was naked but then remembered that she and Jim had spent much of the previous night going at it like wild animals in heat before passing out in each others arms, satisfied and totally spent. As she grew more aware of her surroundings she noticed that Jim wasn't there.

"Jim?"

It was at this point that Quinn found a hand written note taped to the flap. She took the note and read it.

_Quinn,_   
_Went for a morning walk. Be back soon._   
_Love,_   
_Jim_

**The campsite, later...**

A now fully dressed Quinn was holding a frying pan over the fire, frying some eggs when Jim came back.

"Enjoy your walk, honey?"

"Yep" said Jim. Breathing deeply for emphasis, he added "Love that fresh morning air."

Nodding toward the eggs, Quinn said "I made us some breakfast."

After silently cursing himself for not thinking of that, Jim said "Sorry, I already ate. I used that chart to find these." He held up a branch with some wild berries on it. "They're really good."

Upon seeing the berries Quinn was horrified. Jim was about to pop one in his mouth when...

"JIM, NO!!!"

Too late, he pops the berry in his mouth. In a panic, Quinn drops the eggs in the fire, runs up to Jim and swats the branch out of his hand.

"Quinn, what the hell!?"

With fear in her eyes and urgency in her voice, Quinn said "Jim, this is important. How many did you eat?"

"Twelve. Why?"

"Because those are glitterberries!"

Jim's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

**Act II**   
**The campsite, morning...**

Jim has just accidentally eaten glitter berries and Quinn is in a panic.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I feel fine and I didn't see those berries on the chart I printed out."

"Let me see the chart!"

Jim handed the chart to her. As Quinn looked it over she noticed an asterix at the bottom and read it out loud.

"Warning, chart incomplete! Other berries might also be dangerous."

Quinn put the chart down while Jim starts to worry.

"Are you saying I'm going to trip out!?"

Frightened, Quinn nodded.

Jim said "I still don't..."

His eyes suddenly went wide.

**Music:** "Heavy Metal (Takin' A Ride)" by Don Felder

Jim was now floating through space. He found himself surrounded by psychedelic colors suddenly. Everything was mashing together in a weird kaleidoscope. Soon, this gives was to a new background. Jim now found himself floating in outer space without needing breathing aides. Soon, he's floating toward a black 1979 Trans-Am T-top with rocket boosters mounted on the back.

"Whoa!"

Jim landed in the driver's seat as the car rockets toward a planet below. As Jim entered the atmosphere some dark liquid spilled over the windshield. The wipers seemed to come on by themselves and Jim can see again. Soon, the car landed in the middle of a road surrounded by open praire. Jim then drove the Trans-Am down the highway at top speed.

He suddenly stops and his eyes go wide. Hitch hiking at the side of the road was Quinn. She looks different. She's wearing a leather thong bikini, red thigh high stilletto boots, an armor plated glove over her right arm and a belt that has a huge sword attached her right side. Her breasts are inflated to Brittany-esque proportions.

"Hey, sexy," said Quinn in a sultry voice, "How about a ride?"

Next, Jim is driving the Trans-Am while Quinn rides shotgun. They approach a massive castle. The Trans-Am came to a stop and Quinn got out.

"Come on, stud."

Quinn leads Jim inside the castle.

_Won't you take that ride_   
_On heavy metal_

He stares in amazement at all the fantastic sights, which include knights, vikings and ogres.

_It's the only way that you can travel down that road_

The knights, vikings and ogres seem to be engaged in drinking, depraved sex and equally depraved violence.

_Staisfied_

Jim sees one ogre stab another in the throat for no apparent reason.

 _On heavy metal_ (1)

They approach a throne. Seated on the throne is Jake, who immediately stands up. He is wearing a fur cape, spandex pants, leather boots, and no shirt. He has a beard and his body is ripped like Schwarzenegger in his prime. He has a jeweled crown on his head and a scepter in his right hand.

In a voice that thundered, Jake said "I see that you are enticed by my daughter's awesome, rockin' tits."

"Yeah!" said Jim in a lecherous tone.

Jake commanded "Then bathe with my daughter in the Fountain of Varnath. Appease the gods by lathering up her awesome jugs with soapy suds."

Jim did a fist pump.

"SCORE!!"

(A/N: I totally ripped this fantasy sequence off from the South Park episode "Major Boobage", which was itself an homage to the 1981 film Heavy Metal.)

Quinn led Jim to the Fountain Of Varnath. One there, she began to sensuously remove what little clothing she had on.

**Meanwhile, back at the campsite...**

Jim was totally tripping out while the real Quinn looks on, visibly frightened.

"Come on, Quinn! I need to wash your awesome, rockin' tits in the Fountain of Varnath!"

In a vain attempt to snap her boyfriend back to reality, Quinn said "Jim, I'm not a warrior princess with E-cup boobs, I'm not wearing a leather bikini and there is no Fountain of Varnath. You're having a realistic hallucination."

Jim leered at Quinn.

"Why's your skin scaly and green all of the sudden?...unless..."

Jim now looked terrified.

"GAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! MONSTER!!!"

Quinn grabbed Jim and desperately tried to calm him down.

"Jim, listen, it's me!"

Jim shoved Quinn off of him.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT QUINN!!"

He turned around and ran off, screaming the whole time.

"YOU'RE NOT QUINN!!!!! ARRRGGGGHHH!!!! AAAAHHHHHH!!!!! BURRRRRRRR!!!!!! NYAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-AH!!!"

Quinn sighed before going after him.

**A hiking trail in the woods, sometime later...**

Quinn was walking down the path trying to find Jim.

"JIM! JIM!! JIM, WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was no response, which caused Quinn to sigh.

_Now I wish I'd brought my cell phone._

Just then, there was movement in the bushes. Quinn noticed and was hoping it was Jim.

"Jim?"

It wasn't Jim. A deer emerged from the bushes and stared at Quinn. Quinn stared back at the deer with a mixture of awe and disappointment on her face. After a few seconds the deer scampered off.

_I've never seen one that close before._

Then, Quinn heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turned around and saw Jim. He looks a little disheveld, but seems fine otherwise.

"What happened?" Jim asked.

Relieved that her boyfriend's back to normal, Quinn said "You tripped out on glitter berries. That's what happened."

Embarrassed, Jim said "Yeah, that was pretty scary. I'm fine now, though."

Quinn rushed up to Jim and hugged him.

"Thank God! I was so worried! I guess they wore off."

"They did" said Jim. Suddenly, he had a crazy look in his eyes. "We need to get out of here. We're in grave danger."

Sensing that something's off Quinn immediately let go of Jim and backed away.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Looking demented, Jim said "There are man eating camels in these parts! They know that we're here and they want to eat us!"

Quinn was now very scared of Jim as it's now apparent that he's still tripping.

Thinking fast, Quinn said "Um, Jim, maybe we should go and find a ranger station. They'll know what to do." About the hallucinogens, not the camels.

Jim immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.

"We can't, that's the first place the camels will look for us!"

Freeing herself from his grip, Quinn said "Jim, please calm down!"

Getting in her face, Jim maniacally yelled "NO! DON'T YOU SEE!?! DON'T YOU SEE ALL THE CAMELS!?! ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH, NOOOOOOO!!!! THE CAMELS ARE COMING!! THE CAMELS ARE COMING!!! THE CAMELS ARE COMING!!!!!! GOD HELP US, THE CAMELS ARE COMING!!!!! THE CAMELS ARE COMING!!!!!! THE CAMELS ARE COMING!!!!!! THE CAMELS ARE COMING!!!!!! MYAH-HA-HA, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! THE...HA HA HA HA HA...THE CAMELS...HA HA HA HA HA HA, AH-HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! THEY'RE COMING, ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! HA HA HA THE CAMELS, THEY'RE COMING!!!!!!!!"

Jim then turned away from Quinn and ran off.

"ARRRGH!!! ARRRGGHHHHHH!!! THEY'RE CHASING AFTER ME!!! THE CAMELS ARE COMING! THE CAMELS ARE COMING!!!"

All too soon, he's gone. Quinn stood there for a few seconds, frightened out of her wits. She shakes her head in order to regain her composure. Once that's done Quinn looks determined.

_I've got to find a way to protect him from himself until the stuff wears off._

**Another campsite, noon....**

A family of four was setting up for a picnic. The father, a fit looking 30-something, was grilling burgers while his wife, a pretty brunette, and their two kids, a boy and a girl, were setting up the towel and laying the rest of the food out. Suddenly, Jim jumped out of the bushes wearing nothing but boxer shorts. He spoke in a fake Spanish accent.

"GARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!! I AM THE GREAT ORGASMO!!!! I NEED PUSSY FOR MY PISTOLIO!!!! GIVE ME YOUR PUSSY!!!!!"

"GAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Jim turned to the wife.

"MY PISTOLIO, YOU MUST SUBMIT TO THE ALMIGHTY PISTOLIO!!!!!!"

He dropped his boxer shorts and stood naked in front of everyone. Pointing to the wife, he said "YOUR LIPS MUST APPEASE THE ALMIGHTY PISTOLIO!"

"HELP!!!" the frightened woman called out.

Jim shouted "I AM THE GREAT ORGASMO! I NEED PUSSY FOR MY PISTOLIO!!!!"

Finding his voice, the husband shouted "RUN!"

The family ran away screaming. Jim yelled out to them.

"RUN AS YOU MAY, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE ALMIGHTY PISTOLIO, FOR I AM ORGASMO! I HAVE NO PISTOLIO, FOR THERE IS BUT ONE PISTOLIO! OTHER PISTOLIOS WILL COME AFTER ME!!!!"

Jim then crouched by the picnic basket and started eating the food without unwrapping it.

"GRRRRR!!! YES!!! MY PISTOLIO WILL EAT NOW! HA AH HA HA HA HA AH HA HA AH HA!!!"

He didn't notice Quinn hiding behind a tree.

_At least he didn't harm them. Those poor kids will probably have nightmares for weeks after this._

Quinn emerged and tried to snap Jim out of it.

"Jim, it's me, Quinn."

Looking at Quinn, Jim said "ARE YOU THREATENING ME!?!"

He then dropped the food and stood up.

"I AM THE GREAT ORGASMO! I NEED PUSSY FOR MY PISTOLIO!!!"

"Jim, please listen to me!" Quinn begged.

Jim asked "DO YOU HAVE ANY PUSSY!? PUSSY, FOR MY PISTOLIO!!!"

Playing along, Quinn said "You can have all the pussy you want if you just..."

Jim interrupted her.

"MY PISTOLIO WILL NOT WAIT!!!!! BOW TO THE ALMIGHTY PISTOLIO!!!"

Jim then turned away and went into the woods, chanting the whole time.

"PISTOLIO-O-OH! I HAVE NO PISTOLIO!!! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE MY PISTOLIO!!!!!"

Quinn frowned.

**The woods, sometime later...**

Quinn had caught up to Jim and found him crouched atop a boulder. He was playing with a small twig.

"Yesssss, preciousss," Jim said in a high pitched yet gutteral voice. "We likes the preciousss...gollum...gollum."

At least he's not being his version of Cornholio anymore Quinn thought as she remained hidden. Gotta wait for the right moment.

Jim started talking to himself again, this time in his regular voice, but clearly thinks he is talking to someone else.

"You know, you're not like the others. They think I'm crazy, but you know the truth. It is not I who am crazy, it is I who am mad. DID YOU HEAR THAT? DID YOU SEE THE FACES OF ALL THE CROWDS? I have to be careful, spirit animal, they will kill me to keep their secrets. I must remember to look at the night sky and appease the dark spirit by making love to the warrior goddess. HA HA HA HA AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA NYAH NYAH NYAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Quinn decided now was the time to come out of her hiding spot.

"Jim."

Jim turned around.

"GAH!!! YOU!!!"

He turns around and runs off.

"YOU WON'T KILL ME! YOU WON'T EAT MY BRAIN!!!! ARRRRRRGGGHHH!!! ZOMBIES!!!"

All too soon, he's gone again.

"I can't do this on my own" Quinn finally admitted to herself.

**Later...**

Quinn happened on a campsite.

Yes! she thought. Maybe these people have a phone.

Quinn approached the campsite but her renewed sense of hope was dashed when she saw who the campers were.

"HIIIIIIIIIIII" said Kevin and Brittany in unison. They had a four year old boy with them who looked like a toddler version of Kevin.

Oh, no! Quinn thought before asking "What are you guys doing here?"

Kevin said "Duh, Quinn, we're camping."

The small child said "Camping's fun!"

Turning to the boy, Brittany said "Ultra, this is Quinn. She's an old friend of ours." Facing Quinn while pointing to the child, Brittany said "This is our son, Ultra."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Ultra?"

Kevin said "Back in high school your sister said we should name our first born after Ultra Cola, so that's what we did."*

*(Author's note: The boy's full name is Ultra Cola Thompson, in case anyone's wondering.)

 _That figures_ Quinn thought with an eye roll. "Look guys, I really don't have time for a stroll down memory road right now. I'm trying to find my boyfriend."

"Jim's missing" said Kevin.

"Yes," said Quinn. "Have you seen him?"

Kevin said "Nah, by the way, you want some lunch?"

Rolling her eyes, Quinn said "I'm kinda busy right now."

"You sure?" asked Brittany. She then pulled what are readily recognizeable as glitter berries out of her bag. "We found these in the bushes."

Smiling, Ultra said "They're really good, Mis Quinn."

Quinn gasped in horror.

**Act III**  
 **A massive temple...**  
 **Music** : "Heavy Metal" by Sammy Hagar

_Headbangers in leather_

Jim was wearing a loin cloth and fighting off a bunch of humanoid apes being commanded by a Roman Emperor. His muscles were way bigger than normal. Jim threw one ape man to the floor while punching another out.

_Sparks flying in the dead of the night_

The human emperor said "You'll not have her!" while pointing to a table where a naked Quinn was strapped down being whipped by three lizard men. "MEN, CASTRATE HIM!"

_It all comes together_

While the lizard men continued to whip Quinn, who appeared to be turned on by this, the last two ape men tried to rush Jim. Jim snatched the first ape man's sword and kicked him back. He then stabbed the second ape man in the throat, causing his blood to splash everywhere.

_When they shoot out the lights_

With the ape men dispatched, Jim took the sword and attacked the lizard men holding Quinn. He hacked one lizard man's head off with the sword while snatching a spear from the second. He then proceeded to embed the sword in the second lizard man's skull while stabbing the third in the groin with the spear, causing massive blood loss.

_Fifty thousand watts of power_

"NO" the emperor shouted.

_And it's reachin' overload_

Jim took the spear and threw it at the emperor. The spear impaled the evil emperor's throat.

_The beast is ready to devour_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"

_All the metal they can hold_

Jim then cut Quinn free.

_Reachin' overload_

"My hero!"

_Ready to explode_

The two hopped on the back of a dragon's back and flew off.

_It's your one way ticket to Midnight_  
 _Call it, Heavy Metal_  
 _Desperation on a red light_  
 _Call it, Heavy Metal_  
 _Flying high, feelin' just right_  
 _Call it, Heavy Metal noise_ (2)

"This is so awesome!" said Jim.

**Meanwhile, in real life...**

Wearing a loin cloth Jim ran through the woods screaming gibberish.

**The Thompson's campsite, at that moment...**

Quinn, who'd run into the Thompsons (Kevin, Brittany and their son, Ultra) while looking for Jim was horrified. The whole family had eaten glitter berries for lunch.

Suddenly, little Ultra sprang up on his feet with a wild look on his face.

"I AM THE RABBIT KING! HA HA HA HA HA HA AHA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The boy got on all fours and started barking like a dog.

"RUFFF, GRRRRRUFFFF, RUFF, RUFF! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Quinn grabbed the boy and tried to calm him down.

"ULTRA, LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE SEEING STUFF THAT ISN'T THERE!"

Ultra snarled.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

He then bit Quinn's arm.

"OW!"

As Ultra rolled in the dirt laughing maniacally Quinn turned to Kevin and Brittany.

"GUYS, I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Kevin and Brittany just stood there and stared off into space.

 _Oh, no!_ Quinn thought.

**Somewhere in deep space...**  
 **Music:** "Veteran Of The Psychic Wars" by Blue Oyster Cult

Kevin and Brittany were flying a spaceship, badly.

"Kevie," Brittany squealed, "Watch where you're going!?"

Kevin said "It's cool, babe. I, like, know how to fly stoned."

Brittany said "Wow! Cool!"

The spaceship rocketed toward a planet below. It crash landed in the desert. Kevin and Brittany emerged from the wreckage totally naked.

"Whoa!" said Brittany.

"Cool!" said Kevin.

Brittany pulled Kevin into a passionate embrace.

"Kevie, I'm horny."

They were about to kiss when...

"AHEM!"

They looked over to see Quinn, dressed as Taarna, standing there. This version of Quinn walked up to Kevin and kissed him.

Angry, Brittany said "LET GO OF MY KEVIE!"

Quinn let go of Kevin, grabbed Brittany and kissed her.

"AWRIGHT!" said Kevin with a lecherous grin.

Breaking the kiss, Quinn said "Come with me".

Kevin and Brittany followed Quinn.

**King Jake's castle, later...**

Kevin and Brittany were watching a now naked Quinn step into the fountain of Varnath. They were about to join her when...

"HOLD!"

The former QB and cheerleader looked in the direction of the voice and saw Jake standing there, as a mighty king.

King Jake said "You two may not yet partake of my daughter's awesome boobage!"

"Why not?" asked a Kevin.

Jake said "There is another suitor."

At this point, Jim appeared and said "That's my bitchin' boobage, assholes!"

"But," said Kevin, "She, like, promised me and Brit a threesome."

"Yeah" said Brittany.

Drawing a sword, Jim said "I'll take those women, not you!"

Kevin and Jim were about to fight when Jake got between them.

"You will not fight here, but fight you must!" Jake raised his sceptor. "To the Breastiary Arena, in the city of Nippleopolis!"

**The Breastiary, later...**  
 **Music:** "Radar Rider" by Riggs

Jim and Kevin were in the center of a massive arena armed with swords. King Jake was sitting in the royal box with Taarna Quinn on one side of him and Brittany on the other.

Standing up, Jake commanded "NOW FIGHT...FOR THE RIGHT TO ENJOY SOME MAJOR BOOBAGE!"

Jim and Kevin charged at each other with their swords. They clashed in the middle of the arena. The two broke apart.

"KEVIN" Jim shouted, "THOSE WOMEN AND THEIR MASSIVE RACKS ARE MINE!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS," Kevin fired back, "THAT'S MY BOOBAGE!"

The two of them charged at each other again. Kevin swung his sword, but Jim blocked the attack with his own sword.

Locked in a stance, Jim and Kevin taunted each other.

"YOU HAVE NO CHANCE," Jim shouted, "SURRENDER!"

"NEVER!" Kevin fired back.

**Meanwhile, at the campsite...**

Kevin and Jim were punching each other silly while Brittany and Ultra watched with crazy looks on their faces.

"FIGHT FOR MY BOOBAGE!" Brittany shouted.

Added Ultra "I AM THE LOC NAR!"

Quinn, meanwhile, was rummaging through the Thompson's stuff when she felt something.

_Yes!_

Quinn pulled a cell phone out of the bag and dialed 911.

**Later...**

A medivac helicopter was taking off from the campsite. Inside, Quinn sat next to the pilot while in the back Jim, Kevin, Brittany and Ultra were strapped down and wearing straight jackets.

"WE MUST FIGHT IN THE BREASTIARY!" Kevin shouted.

Brittany shouted "SOMEONE MUST ENJOY MY BITCHIN' BOOBAGE!"

Ultra shouted "I AM THE TITTY KING!"

"I AM ORGASMO!" Jim yelled, "I NEED PUSSY FOR MY PISTOLIO!"

Quinn rolled her eyes.

**Pizza King, a few days later...**

Quinn, Stacy and Nicole were once again having lunch. Quinn was telling them all about the trip.

"...so at the hospital Jim was the first to come out of it. He got really apologetic when I explained to him what happened."

"That's terrible!" Stacy exclaimed.

Quinn said "I know. Jim was really sorry when he came out of it, though. I told him it's no one's fault. After all, accidents happen."

Nicole said "I bet he was still plenty embarrassed, though. I know I would be after something like that."

Nodding, Stacy said "So I guess there'll be no more camping trips."

"Well, not for a while at least," said Quinn, "and definitely no more eating wild berries. So, how was your weekend?"

Nicole said "Boring, but at least I didn't spend a day tripping out on something I ate."

Stacy said "Chuck finally fixed the leak on our roof."

Quinn suddenly looked thoughtful.

"So, I had to protect my boyfriend from himself, Stacy's husband is now a handyman and Nicole's life is getting boring. Guys, are we actually starting to turn into our parents?"

All three girls look thoughtful for a moment. Finally, they all said...

"Nah!"

**End Episode.**

**Citations**  
(1) Lyrics to "Heavy Metal (Takin' A Ride)" by Don Felder, 1981

(2) Lyrics to "Heavy Metal" by Sammy Hagar, 1981


	11. Erin's Flight

**Opening Montage**  
 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

**Quinn**   
**in**   
**"Erin's Flight"**   
**written by**   
**WildDogJJ**

**Act I**   
**Halycon Hills Corporate Park, daytime...**

Jake and Quinn were at the offices of Morgendorffer Consulting. It's now been nine months since Jake's heart attack and he's now ready to retake the reins. The healthier lifestyle he was forced to pursue after his last heart attack has slimmed him down to his old self and de-aged him somewhat. Quinn was bringing him up to date on the business now that he's able to work again.

"...so now Morgendorffer Consulting is making record profits and I have more clients than I know what to do with."

Jake was very impressed.

"Wow! You've actually taken a small start up and turned it into a thriving business. I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

Smiling, Quinn said "Thanks."

It was at this point that Jake suddenly looked apprehensive.

"Um, Quinn, now that I'm able to work again, what are you going to do?"

Quinn now looks apprehensive. She hadn't planned that far ahead. "I don't know" she admitted. "I could go back to Boston. The problem is that I have a life here in Lawndale. I have my own apartment, my own car and a boyfriend that I'm totally in love with. There's also the fact that I brought my roommate from Boston down with me. Nicole's managed to get herself settled here with a job and an apartment. Basically, returning to Boston isn't an option. I'm too firmly established back here in Lawndale to do that now. I guess I'll just have to find a new job here."

At this moment, Jake got an idea.

"You don't need to find a new job. I want you to keep your current one."

Puzzled, Quinn said "But Dad, it's your job."

Jake said "And you're better at it than I am. I don't wanna retire but I do want Morgendorffer Consulting to remain successful. I think that the best way to keep things going like this is if we work together. Also, if something else happens to me or if I do decide to call it a career in the future I want to know that I'm leaving this company in capable hands and I don't know any hands more capable than yours. Heck, it'd be a nice legacy to leave to any children you have someday. That's why I want you to be my business partner."

Quinn was stunned.

"Me....your business partner!?"

"That's right," Jake beamed, "I want you to be 50% owner of Morgendorffer Consulting. We'll split the profits evenly between us."

Trying to procees this, Quinn said "I don't have enough money to buy half of your business."

"You don't need it," said Jake, "I'm giving it to you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to this business. Besides, who better to give it to than my own flesh and blood." He holds his hand out to Quinn. "What do you say...partner."

Quinn hesitated for a moment as she'd never expected her father to start grooming her to be his successor one day. Finally...

"Deal! Thanks, Daddy!"

They shook hands. In that moment, Morgendorffer Consulting became Morgendorffer And Daughter Consulting.

**A small one-story suburban house in Virginia, evening...**  
 **Music:** "I Don't Want to Know If You Don't Want Me" by The Donnas

Brian Danielson was watching TV while wearing nothing but a wife beater shirt and boxer shorts. He has a beer can in his hand and is a little drunk.

I'm hungry. When the hell is that spoiled little bitch gonna get home and make my dinner?

He finished his beer and walked into the kitchen. Picking up the phone, Brian dialed a number.

"Hello, I need to speak to Erin Danielson." After a moment, Brian looked indignant. "This is her husband, Brian." As he listened his eyes went wide with shock. "What do you mean yesterday was her last day!?" Brian's shock gave way to anger as he listened to the explanation. "She quit!?!...No, I didn't know...Never mind!"

He angrily hung up the phone. After this Brian looked over and saw a stack of un-opened mail on the kitchen table, including a thick manilla envelope. Curious, Brian walked over to the table and opened the large envelope. His eyes went wide when he saw the contents.

"Divorce papers!?!"

He angrily slammed them down on the table. He then gets another beer out of the fridge. He cracks it open and starts drinking. As Brain drank he walked over to the phone and angrily dialed a number.

**Another house, in Williamsburg, VA...**

Rita Barksdale was sitting on the sofa reading a trashy romance novel when the phone rang. After placing a bookmark in the novel she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"What the hell are you and Erin trying to pull!?" a drunk Brian growled on the other end of the line.

Rita was taken aback by this, but remembered her social graces enough to politely ask "What do you mean?"

"I'm holding divorce papers in my hand," Brian barked as he angrily shook said papers. "That little bitch filed for divorce behind my back! WHERE IS SHE? SHE WITH YOU?"

Now Rita becomes angry enough to stop being gracious.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter like that!"

Brian said "I'll talk about her however I want, you stuck up bitch. Now, where is she?"

Her anger rising with each word, Rita said "She's not here. I don't know where she is, and if I did I sure as hell wouldn't tell you, asshole!"

Brian began to make threats.

"She's not getting out of the pre-nup, I can guaran-damn-tee you that much! I'll fucking ruin her! I'll..."

Rita angrily hung up on Brian before he could get another word out. After taking a moment to calm down she dialed another number.

"Hi, Mom. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

**The Morgendorffer House, later that same evening...**

Helen and Jake were eating dinner in the kitchen as Jake tells her about his day.

"...so, Morgendorffer Consulting is now Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting."

Smiling proudly, Helen said "I still can't believe that Quinn is so business savvy that you gave her a partnership." She sighed wistfully before adding "They grow up so fast."

Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it" said Helen. It was a decision she'd regret upon realizing who's calling.

"Where the hell is Erin!?" asked an angry (and drunk) Brian.

Refusing to take any shit, Helen barked "Don't take that tone with me, Brian! What the hell are you talking about?"

Brian said "Erin took off today and left me with divorce papers to sign. She isn't at her mother's or Grandma Emma's, and I know she won't go anywhere near that icy bitch Amy, so she must be at your place. Now, put her on the goddamn line!"

Helen tried to contain her anger.

"Look, she's not here. If she wants to leave you that's her business. You don't own her."

"BULLSHIT!" Brian yelled, "Now put her on, you bitchy, over-zealous c#&%!"

Helen hung up on him and was enraged by his choice of words.

"THE NERVE OF THAT PIG!! HOW F#$%ING DARE HE CALL ME THAT!!!!!"

Jake froze and looked scared for his life.

**Meanwhile, at Quinn's apartment...**

Quinn was on the phone.

"...so now Morgendorffer Consulting is Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting."

Daria was on the other end of the line.

"So you get to spend your workday listening to Dad rant about military school and his father. That's a fate I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

Stifling a laugh, Quinn said "He's actually gotten a lot better about that. I think the near death experience caused him to realize that life's too short to spend wallowing in resentment about the past. How are things with you?"

"Same as always," said Daria, "My workday is spent doing a literature professor's job for him. I do get to torture undergrads and they can't do anything about it. Some of them are dense enough to make Kevin Thompson look like a Rhoads scholar."

At this point, the sound of a door opening in Daria and Jane's apartment was heard over the phone.

"Jane just got back with the pizza. I'll talk to you later, Quinn."

"Bye, sis."

With that, both sisters hung up. A moment later there was a knock on Quinn's door. Quinn got to answer. Looking through the peephole, Quinn gasped when she saw who it was. As the door opened Erin stood there carrying two suitcases.

"Quinn" said Erin, "I know this is real sudden but I need a place to crash. Can I come in?"

**Act II**  
 **Quinn's apartment, evening...**  
 **Music:** "Out Here All Night" by Damone

Quinn and Erin sat at the kitchen table drinking wine as Erin explained the reason for the surprise visit.

"I'm sorry I sprung this on you, but I didn't know where else to go."

Quinn said "That's alright, Erin. I was the one who said I'd help you if you ever decided to leave Brian. I guess you've decided to collect on that promise."

Erin nodded. After taking a sip of wine she said "Yes. I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm thirty years old, stuck in a life I don't want, married to a guy I can't stand, and it just got to be too much. So I decided to leave Brian. I knew Grandma Emma would stop me again if she knew, so I went behind everyone's back. I filed for divorce, quit my job and now I'm here." Erin took another sip of wine before she continued. "He's probably found the divorce papers by now."

"What about the pre-nuptual agreement?" asked Quinn after taking a sip of wine herself.

Erin said "I'm not contesting it. If he wants half of everything he can have it. It'll be worth it just to be free from him. Again, sorry to dump all of this on you."

"That's okay. I said I would help you." After another sip of wine, Quinn asked "Besides a roof over your head, what else do you need?"

Erin said "I need to first get a job. Then, I need to find my own place. I also need help with my mom and Grandma Emma. I'm going to be on both of their shit lists when they find out."

Quinn seemed thoughtful.

"Do you have a resume typed up?"

"Yes," said Erin, "It's in my bag."

Quinn asked "Can I see it?"

Erin gets up and goes to her bag. She comes back with a resume and gives it to Quinn. Quinn gives it a quick read and smiles.

"Erin, my dad made me his business partner today. This means I can hire people on my own, now."

"Congratulations" said Erin, "but what does it have to do with my problem?"

Quinn explained "It's like this, Erin, our assistant, Mariela, is feeling a little overwhelmed. We need to hire a second assistant. With your resume your perfect for the job. If you want the job, it's yours."

Erin smiled. Quinn got the impression it was the first time in years that Erin actually meant it when she smiled.

**Barksdale Manor, the next day...**

Emma and Brian were in the breakfast nook discussing the issue of Erin's leaving. Brian knew he could count on Emma as an ally since she felt strongly that this divorce would stain the family's honor.

"So, what can I do?" asked Brian.

"Don't sign the papers," Emma adamantly stated, "I need to find Erin and talk some sense into that girl. I will not see the Barksdale legacy tarnished further."

Emma picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few rings she heard...

"Hello, you've reached The Law Offices of Vitale, Davis, Horowitz, Riordin, Schrecter, Schrecter, Schrecter and Morgendorffer. How may I direct your call?"

Emma said "Helen Morgendorffer, please."

A minute later...

"Hello, Helen Morgendorffer speaking."

In a voice that's suspiciously pleasant, Emma said "Helen, how ever are you today?"

Helen instantly became nervous. The only time her's mother's this nice is when she wants something.

"I'm good, Mom" Helen replied in a friendly voice.

Emma smirked as her daughter's pleasant tone made her comfortable cutting right to the chase.

"I understand that Erin has run away and filed for divorce. I need to speak with her. Is she with you?"

I should've known Helen thought as she dropped the pretense. "As I told Brian last night, I don't know where Erin is." At this point, Helen remembered the last time she'd gotten a call like this from her mother. " I'm not handling the divorce this time. Not after all the chaos that resulted from Erin's first attempt to leave Brian."*

* **Author's Note:** She's referring to events in the Daria episode "Aunt Nauseum".

"Quite alright," said Emma, "This time I want to get them back together. With Rita's three failed marriages and Amy's spinsterhood the family honor must be redeemed, not stained further by another divorce."

Helen scowled. Of course Mother would take that position. Out loud, she said "I see. Has it ever occurred to you that Erin's a grown woman and doesn't need your approval to make decisions?"

Once again, Helen's assertiveness angered Emma.

"Don't you dare sass me, Helen Kathrine Barksdale! I am still your mother and am doing this for the good of the family! I'm trying to redeem our besmirched name."

"Besmirched?" Helen said through gritted teeth.

Emma said "By your marrying someone of a lower class, Rita's divorces and Amy being an old maid."

Her frustration mounting, Helen said "Dammit, Mom, you always do this! You put some imagined legacy ahead of everyone else's feelings. That's what drove both Amy and I away, you know."

"Speak to me in such a manner again and I'll disown you!" Emma threatened.

Helen was not intimidated as it's hardly the first time her mother threatened to cast her out. "You've been saying that since I was six years old!"

The next sound Emma heard was the click as Helen angrily hung up.

"The nerve of that ingrate!"

After taking a moment to calm down, Emma turned to Brian.

"Brian, can you think of any other places Erin would go?"

Brian thinks for a minute.

"During an argument she let it slip that last Thanksgiving Quinn promised to help her if she left me, but at the time I thought she was just making an empty threat."

Emma grinned as she began scheming.

**Quinn's apartment, the following evening...**

Erin was watching TV when the phone rang. Thinking nothing of it, she answered.

"Hello?"

On the other end of the line, Emma said "Erin, thank God I've found you! We were all so worried!"

Erin's face sank.

"Grandma!?!"

Emma played up the concerned grandparent routine.

"Erin, why on earth did you run out on Brian like that?"

Erin patiently explained "Because I couldn't stand being trapped in a loveless, abusive marriage anymore."

Continuing to act as if she genuinely felt concern for her granddaughter's well being, Emma asked "Why on earth didn't you tell me?"

In as polite a tone as she could manage, Erin said "Because I knew you'd talk me out of it. I just want to live my life."

Emma dropped the concerned grandmother act and got right to the point. "And dishonor your family in the process," she said in a disappointed tone, "You've even gotten Quinn involved. Is she there? I'd like to give her a piece of my mind."

Erin was glad that Quinn was currently out with Jim. "She's on a date with her boyfriend, Grandma."

"I see" said a bitterly disappointed Emma. "Maybe you should use them as an example to follow. I can't keep the family's status if these failed marriages keep happening. You must go back to Brian. He's absolutely devastated."

Erin struggled not to cry. "Grandma, please! I just want out! I'm thirty years old and miserable."

Emma was not the least bit swayed.

"That's hardly my fault, Erin. You and Brian just need to work things out."

Erin gulped down the urge to cry.

"We've been trying to work it out for the past eight years. It's too late. We can't keep this up."

"Young lady, I am now deeply ashamed of you!" Emma growled in an ominous tone before hanging up.

After putting the phone back on the receiver Erin started to cry.

**Quinn's apartment, a short time later...**

Quinn enters and sees Erin crying.

"Erin, what's wrong?"

Erin looked up and stopped crying.

"Grandma Emma called. Sh...She tried to talk me into taking Brian back. She laid the heaviest guilt trip on me, too."

Quinn sat down next to Erin.

"It's okay. We knew this would happen eventually." After a brief pause, Quinn asked "You're not going back to him, are you?"

With a resolve that proves she's a Barksdale after all, Erin said "No." Hanging her head, she then added "but it's all so frustrating. If I go back to Brian I'll just keep on being miserable. If I don't I'll be ostracized by my family."

Placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder, Quinn said "I'm here for you, Erin. You don't have to go through this alone."

Erin hugged Quinn.

"Thanks, Quinn."

**The following evening...**

Quinn, Jim and Erin were sitting on a couch watching a movie and eating pizza after a day spent helping Erin find an apartment.

"Thanks for getting the pizza while me and Erin rented some movies" Quinn said to her boyfriend.

Smiling, Jim said "Not a problem, Quinn."

Erin was touched as she could tell that Quinn and Jim really did love each other. It was also plain to see that he'd never mistreat Quinn. Erin couldn't help feeling a little envious of her 23 year old cousin as when she had been that age she was already trapped in a toxic marriage to a guy she'd only married because he'd turned her into damaged goods by giving her herpes. "Quinn, do you realize how lucky you are?" Erin asked, "Your boyfriend here is so great. I wish I had a guy like that."

"If you want, I can set you up with one of my friends" Jim offered.

Erin said "Thanks, but I'd rather get settled in first. Quinn already gave me a job, but I still need to find a permanent place to live." She wasn't going to mention her belief that having herpes meant she had only a life of celibacy to look forward to. She wasn't going to do what Brian did and not disclose the condition until after giving it to someone else.

Just then, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Quinn.

With that, she got up an answered the door. Quinn's jaw drops and her face turns pale with dread when she sees who it is.

"I know my wife's here!" Brian growled.

"Who is it?" Jim called out as Erin walked toward the door.

Before Quinn could answer Erin saw Brian standing outside the door ans gasped.

"B...Brian!?!"

Brian said "Erin, we need to talk...NOW!"

Erin flinched.

Turning to her cousin, Quinn asked "Do you wanna talk to him?"

Erin said nothing but shook her head.

Turning back to Brian, Quinn said "She doesn't wanna talk to you."

Brian's reaction was surprisingly calm, but his smirk filled Erin with dread.

"I figured that might be the case," said Brian, "That's why I brought someone along."

Both Quinn and Erin's faces turned pale as Emma stepped into view.

"I'm here to talk some sense into you and Erin" Emma said in a venomous tone.

Quinn and Erin both frowned. It's going to be a long night.

**Act III**   
**Morgendorffer House, evening...**

Jake was reading a newspaper while Helen was reading some legal briefs. Suddenly, Jake remembered something and puts down the paper.

"Helen, I forgot to tell you, but Erin is staying at Quinn's."

Helen angrily put down her briefs.

"WHAT!?! "

Jake almost jumped back.

"Eep!"

Flabbergasted, Helen asked "Why didn't you say something before!?"

Frightened, Jake said "Helen, it just slipped my mind, I swear!" He suddenly remembered something else. "Oh, I should also mention that Quinn hired her as an assistant."

Helen got right in Jake's face.

"My God! How can you be so absent minded!? Rita and Mom have been worried sick. Can't you handle anything right?"

While Jake cringed Helen got out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"I'd better give Rita a call."

Helen waits a few seconds until...

"Rita, it's Helen."

On the other end of the line, Rita said "Hello, Helen."

Helen explained "You'll be happy to know that Erin is staying at Quinn's. Apparently, Quinn gave her a job and is letting her stay at her apartment until she finds her own place." Noting the calm in Rita's voice, Helen asked "Why did you sound so calm just now? I thought you'd be going out of your mind with worry."

I was, Helen," said Rita, "But that was before Mom told me Erin was at Quinn's."

Stunned, Helen said "You already knew!? How?"

Rita explained "Mom figured it out when she called Quinn's place and Erin answered. I'm surprised you didn't find out until just now. Mom and I have known since last night."

Helen squeezes a pillow to deal with the tension.

"I see."

Rita noticed the bitter tone in her sister's voice, a tone she knows all too well.

"Now, Helen, don't start. Erin didn't even tell me or Mom about it. We only found out by accident."

Helen calmed down slightly.

"How is Mom taking it?"

Rita said "She tried to talk Erin into going back to Brian, but Erin won't. Mom was quite livid about that."

"I can imagine" said Helen, deriving just a little satisfaction from the thought of her domineering mother being defied and powerless to do anything about it.

Rita continued "So Mom and Brian left for Lawndale this afternoon to try and talk some sense into her."

Helen's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"WHAT!?!"

**Meanwhile, at Quinn's apartment...**  
 **Music:** "Miss Murder" by AFI

Quinn, Jim, Erin, Brian and Emma were in the living room. Emma and Brian are trying to convince Erin to take him back. Quinn and Jim are noticeably uncomfortable.

"Erin," Brian pleaded, "I'm sorry for everything. Just take me back and it'll be different this time, I swear."

He'd used that line on her so many times before that this time Erin doesn't buy it for a second.

"That's what you said after you gave me herpes, and every time you hit me, yell at me, cheat on me and.."

Emma tappped her cane on the floor...hard.

"Enough!" she barked, getting right in Erin's face. "Young lady, I'll have no more of this foolishness."

While Quinn and Jim were both wishing they could be someplace else Erin turned her ire on her grandmother.

Getting right in Emma's face, Erin barked "Foolishness, Grandma! Is that what you call my unhappiness?"

This got Erin a bop from Emma's cane.

"OW!"

"I don't care for your tone, Erin," Emma barked, "I put my hopes in you. I had to cover up your mother's mistakes and you repay me by trying to leave your husband, which is a blight on family honor."

Quinn joined the fray. Getting in Emma's face, Quinn said "Grandma, open up your eyes! Erin's miserable. She never loved Brian in the first place. She only married him because she thought no one else would want her after he gave her herpes."

Now Quinn gets a smack from Emma's cane.

"OW!"

Stern, Emma said "It has nothing to do with love and everything to do with status. Marrying for love is adolescent foolishness. It's too fleeting an emotion to base something as important as family on."

Jim decided he'd had enough. It may not be any of his business, but he wasn't going to sit by while the woman he loves gets physically abused by her grandmother. Getting in Emma's face, Jim said "Jeez, lady, will you listen to yourself? Quinn and Erin are trying to point out how unhappy she is with Brian and you go into a lecture about wealth and status. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Emma smacked with her cane so hard that he actually staggered back a few paces.

"OW!! Jeez, lady, what the f..."

She smacked him again.

"Do not involve yourself in this matter, boy" Emma barked while shaking her cane at Jim in a threatening manner. "Why are you even here? Leave, now!"

Quinn immediately sprang to her boyfriend's defense.

"Hey! This is my place, you can't just throw my boyfriend out like that!"

Emma whacked Quinn with her cane.

"OW!!!"

"Don't you dare talk back to me, young lady!"

Sick of her attitude, Jim stood in front of Emma and menacingly said "You know, you're REALLY starting to piss me off."

Emma smacked Jim with her cane, which was getting a lot more use than normal this time.

"OW!"

"You've no business here, now go!"

Jim refused to back down, so Emma smacked him with her cane again, this time hitting him square across the face. Jim refused to show how much that hit hurt and stood there scowling at Emma.

"Lady, first off, if you were a man I'd put you through a f#$%in' window for that one. Second, it'll be a cold day in Hell before I take orders from you and, third, I'm only leaving if Quinn asks me to."

Emma turned back to Quinn.

"Quinn, tell him to leave. NOW!!"

Quinn stood her ground.

"No."

Emma bopped Quinn with her cane again.

"OW!!"

Emma turns her attention back to Jim.

"What's your last name?"

"Carbone" said Jim, "and what's that got to do with anything?"

"So" said Emma, "An Italian last name, and I notice you talk with a slight New York accent. That explains a lot...guinea."

Jim angrily barked "WHADIDYOU JUST CALL ME!?!" While he'd never hit an old woman, or any woman for that matter, Emma was tempting him to do just that.

Emma got right in Jim's face. "I called you a guinea, you damn yankee WOP! Why are you even here? Do you plan on joining this family?"

Jim stood in stony silence while Quinn visibly admired the restraint he was showing in the face of her grandmother's deliberate attempts to provoke him. Emma shakes her cane impatiently.

"WELL!?!"

After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Jim said "Look, it's like this: I love Quinn and she loves me, but it's still too soon in the relationship for us to even be considering marriage."

Emma gives Jim the most menacing stare she can muster, but he doesn't even flinch.

"Don't you test me, boy? Where do you get the nerve?"

Jim said "You barge in here with Erin's soon to be ex-husband and try to browbeat her into taking him back. You smack Quinn for trying to reason with you. You smack me for doing the same thing and try to provoke me with ethnic slurs...AND YOU WONDER WHERE I GET MY NERVE!?! Jesus H Christ, I've met loan sharks who are more compassionate than you!"

Quinn said "He's right, Grandma Emma. You have no right to run everyone elses life for them."

Emma looked at them both.

"YOU DARE!!!"

Emma smacked Quinn with her cane.

"OW!"

She then smacked Jim with her cane.

"SONOFABITCH!!"

**Meanwhile, outside the building...**

Helen's car pulled up to the building. After putting it in park and shutting off the engine she got out with a look of steel determination on her face.

If Mom thinks I'm going to let her intimidate my daughter, she's got another thing coming.

**Back in Quinn's apartment...**

Emma and Brian were now in a heated argument with Erin while Quinn and Jim look on.

"Look" said Erin, "I'm not contesting the pre-nup. If you want half of my stuff and my inheritance you can have. It's worth it to be rid of you."

Brian said "You can't just throw me out of your life, you spoiled little bitch!"

"Watch me" Erin growled.

Shaking her cane, Emma threatened "Erin, either you take Brian back or I will cut you off and ensure that your mother does the same."

Erin was now too angry to care if that happened.

"FINE! If that's how it is then GO AHEAD!!"

Emma bopped Erin on the head with her cane.

"OW!"

Emma barked "Consider yourself disowned, you ungrateful wench!"

It was at this point that Helen charged through the door. She proceeded to get in both Emma and Brian's faces.

"And just what the hell are you two doing here?"

The sight of Helen enraged Brian so much that he lost control.

"YOU!?! YOU LIED TO ME, YOU BITCH! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHERE ERIN WAS!!!"

He immediately smacked Helen with the back of his hand. The slap was so hard that it caused Helen to fall to the floor.

"MOM!!!"

Quinn immediately ran over to Helen. Her blood boiled with rage when she saw the bloody nose and swelling lip. She immediately turns to Brian.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

Quinn smacked Brian hard across the face not once, but three times. He blocked the fourth slap and smacked Quinn twice. He was about to hit her again when Jim grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm behind his back.

"If you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend or her mother again" Jim threatened with deadly seriousness, "I will beat your ass to death." He emphasized this point by twisting Brian's arm hard enough to make him yelp with pain. "GOT IT?"

Brian nodded frantically, after which Jim released him. Next, Jim went over to Quinn.

"Babe, are you alright?"

Quinn had a small cut on her right cheek but was otherwise undamaged.

"I'm fine, honey. Thanks."

Quinn and Jim glared menacingly at Brian and Emma as Helen got back on her feet.

"Brian, Grandma Emma" Quinn said like a true daughter of Helen, "I want you both out of here, now. Leave or I will call the cops."

Emma turned to Helen.

"Tell your daughter she'll do no such thing."

Helen said "No, Mom. You heard her, this is her place." Pointing toward the door, she added "Leave. NOW!"

Emma raised her cane to smack Helen but Helen snatched it away.

Going into lawyer mode, Helen said "If you two don't leave I will have you both charged with tresspassing, assault and battery."

Emma barked "How dare you! You're no daughter of mine. I'm writing you and your daughters out of my will!"

Helen folded her arms in defiance.

"So be it."

Emma sighed as she had no more cards left to play.

**After Emma and Brian have left...**

Jim, Quinn, Helen and Erin were seated on the sofa trying to process what just happened.

"I'm sorry I got us all disowned by Grandma" Erin said.

Helen knew better and proceeded to say so. "No, you didn't. One thing I've learned about my mother over the years is that she never makes good on her threats to disown anyone. If she did Amy and I would've been disowned years ago."

Erin said "I'm still sorry I dragged you all into this."

"Don't be," said Quinn, "I said I'd help you and I was true to my word." Turning to Jim, she added "By the way, that was really cool the way you stood up to both Grandma Emma and Brian."

Shrugging it off, Jim said "I've dealt with bullies like your grandmother and Brian all my life. The key is to never let them know you're scared. Admittedly, I was a little scared I'd lose control when your grandmother started deliberately provoking me but I'd like to think I handled the situation quite well. Bully's talk a big game but if you stand up then, more often than not, they'll back off."

Quinn said "I have to admit, with Brian I was a little scared. You sounded like you wanted to kill him."

Jim explained "He psychally assaulted you and Helen. How was I supposed to react? I love you and don't wanna see you get hurt. I'd rather die than raise a hand to you."

Quinn smiled.

"And that's one of the reasons I love you."

They kiss as Helen and Erin smile warmly.

**End Episode.**


	12. We Need To Talk

**Opening Montage**  
 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

**Quinn**   
**in**   
**"We Need To Talk"**   
**written by**   
**WildDogJJ**

**Act I**   
**Governor's Park Restaurant, evening...**

Quinn and Jim were seated at a table on a dinner date.

Jim said "Quinn, have I mentioned how beautiful you are this evening?"

Smiling, Quinn said "Only, like, every five minutes since you picked me up. Why are you in such a romantic mood?" _As if I didn't already know?_

With a sly grin, Jim said "Do you know what the date is today?"

Excited, Quinn said "It's August fifteenth." Having a good idea what this is about, Quinn asked "Why?"

Jim said "Exactly one year ago on this day I hopped a train to New York and found myself sitting next to the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Quinn can't contain her excitement anymore.

"Jim, you remembered!"

"Of course" said Jim. "We've just reached a new milestone in our relationship. With that being the case I have a present for you."

Jim reached in to his pocket and pulled out a long jewelry box. He hands it to Quinn. She opens it and removes the contents. It's a gold necklace with a small butterfly pendant. Quinn stares at it in awe.

"Jim, it's beautiful!"

As Quinn put the necklace on Jim said "Happy anniversary, Quinn. I love you."

"Happy anniversary, Jim. I love you, too."

* * *

**Stacy and Chuck's house, afternoon...**  
 **Music:** "Glamourous Life" by Fergie

Quinn was visiting with Stacy. While having coffee in the kitchen Quinn was showing off her new necklace.

"Quinn, it's beautiful!" Stacy said in awe.

Quinn said "I know. I expect a guy to remember an anniversary and Jim certainly passed that test." Suddenly remembering her college sweetheart, she added "I remember when Trevor forgot our anniversary. I was so upset."

"I remember that," said Stacy, "You didn't speak to him for a whole week."

Quinn added "And he spent a whole month kissing my ass after that."

At this point, Quinn's cell phone rang. She answered.

"Hello?" Her eyes suddenly went wide. "Trevor!"

"Speak of the devil" Stacy commented.

On the other end of the line Quinn's ex, Trevor, said "Hi, Quinn. How are you?"

"I'm at Stacy's. We were actually just talking about you. Remember that time you forgot our anniversary?"

Remembering that screw up, Trevor said "How could I forget? I'd never seen you so pissed off. Speaking of our romantic lives, how are you in that department?"

Quinn was now a little concerned as this is the first time she and Trevor have spoken since the break up.

"I have a boyfriend. His name's Jim Carbone. You?"

"Currently single" said Trevor. Understanding the potential implication of that statement, he quickly added "Before you ask, no, I'm not looking to get back together. It took a while but I've accepted the fact that what we had was nice but it had run it's course. I just wanted to catch up because I do still consider you a friend. Tell me about this Jim guy."

With the elephant in the room taken care of, a relieved Quinn said "He works as a stockbroker at Grace, Sloan and Paige. He's something of a brain but I actually find that attractive. He likes to race cars and he's really nice and considerate. When we started dating he made friends with Chuck, Stacy's guy, and everyone else I'm friends with. My parents really like him."

Trevor said "Sounds like you've hit the jack pot. How are Nicole and Stacy, anyway?"

Quinn said "Nicole's now working for Chuck as a web designer for FeistyIT. Stacy and Chuck got married in February. I was the maid of honor."

Trevor said "Tell them I said congratulations and I wish them all the best." Looking at his watch, he added "I gotta go. Later."

"Bye."

After they both hung up, Quinn explained "That was Trevor."

"So I gathered" said Stacy. "What did he want?"

Quinn said "He just wanted to chat for a bit and, before you ask, Trevor wasn't looking to get back together. He's accepted that what we had in college was nice but it's done. By the way, he told me to tell you and Chuck gongradulations on the wedding."

Stacy smiled.

* * *

**Pizza King, evening...**

Quinn and Nicole were talking over pizza.

Seeing the new necklace, Nicole asked "What's that?"

Holding up the necklace, Quinn said "Jim gave it to me for our one year anniversary."

"Nice," said Nicole, "Jim passes another test."

"There was never a doubt in my mind," said Quinn, "I can't believe how lucky I am." At this point, something occurred to Quinn. "Since we're on the subject of boyfriends, how are you doing in that area?"

Nicole said "The closest thing to a boyfriend I've had recently was this hot guy I met at a club last weekend."

"Did he ask you out?" asked Quinn.

Nicole said "No...Well, not really."

Quinn asked "What do you mean 'not really'?"

"We were both horny so I spent the night at his place" said Nicole. "Don't get me wrong, the sex was great, but I don't like to date guys I slept with only a few hours after meeting."

Quinn gave Nicole a funny look.

"Yes, I'm a slut. Big deal!"

"Relax, Nicole," said Quinn, "This isn't high school. I'm just a little concerned that Stacy's married, I'm in a serious relationship and you haven't found anyone, that's all."

Calming down, Nicole said "Sorry, you know how I can get when I think people are judging my sex life. Look, Quinn, we're both 23, it's not like the clock's ticking away just yet. I'm happy for you guys."

"Sorry if I seemed to be on your case," said Quinn, "I guess I just have relationships on the brain."

Nicole said "Well, I'm in now hurry." After a pause, she added "Although, if Jim's friends include a hot guy who's into anime I wouldn't mind you guys setting me up with him."

Quinn said "I just might do that."

The two best friends smiled.

* * *

**Downtown Baltimore, daytime...**

At the offices of Grace, Sloan and Paige Jim was in his cubicle with a headset on. He types on the computer while talking on the headset.

"So, you want to sell your Bank of America stock and use the money to buy ten shares of Google...I think it's a wise decision. With housing prices as high as they are bank stocks are probably going to lose value very soon. With all the new social media platforms out there internet stock has a better chance of growth in the near term...Okay, pleasure doing business. Have a nice day."

As the call ends Tom Sloan approaches.

"Hard at work, I see."

Looking up from his desk, Jim said "Hey, Tom. What's up?"

Getting right to the point, Tom said "My father wants to see you in his office."

Jim looked apprehensive.

"What for?"

"He wouldn't say" Tom told him.

Now a little worried, Jim asked "I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Tom smiled reassuringly.

"Not at all."

**Angier Sloan's office suite, a short time later...**

The office had a large mahogany desk and ornately decorated chairs and a massive window that offers a breathtaking view of the the harbor. On really clear days one can even make out the eastern shore of Chesapeake Bay. Angier looked up from his desk as he heard the door open. Tom and Jim entered the office.

Angier said "Thomas, James, welcome." He gestured toward two chairs in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat."

Jim and Tom both sit down.

"You wanted to see, Mr. Sloan?" asked Jim.

Smiling warmly, Angier said "Please, Jim, call me Angier." He gestures toward a liquor cabinet in the corner. "May I offer you something to drink?"

Jim politely declined. "It's a little early for that, no?"

Angier was pleased with Jim's answer. "A clean thinker. I like that. I'll get to the point. I was going over the quarterly earnings statements and was rather pleased with you contributions to the continued growth of Grace, Sloan and Paige. I also understand that you speak Japanese."

"A little," said Jim, "I'm not fluent, but I do know enough to get around. Why?"

Angier explained "Grace, Sloan and Paige is about to open a new branch office in Tokyo. In the two years you've been here you've shown remarkable potential. I believe you are ready for a leadership position. That is why I want you to manage the new Tokyo branch."

Jim was stunned.

"B-But wouldn't a local be better suited? Someone who better understands the culture?"

Angier said "You see, this branch is new and I want it to succeed. To that end I want someone I know to run it, at least for the first few years of operation. I have friends at the embassy who can get you a work visa. It pays $80,000.00 a year plus bonuses. What do you say?"

Jim looked uncertain as taking this job would mean breaking up with Quinn.

* * *

**Quinn's apartment, evening...**

Quinn was on the sofa chatting on her cell phone.

"...I really love the necklace. Jim can be so sweet."

On the other end of the line Daria said "So, he remembered the one year anniversary. Was it like this on the six month as well?"

"I can't believe I used to think that was a big deal" Quinn said with an eye roll.

Daria said "Well, anniversary does imply annual so it made little sense to me back then. I wasn't surprised that you were so excited. Even though you were starting to outgrow your shallow girl phase you were still pretty materialistic."

There's a knock on Quinn's door. She looks through the peephole.

"Jim's here. I'll have to call you back."

"Bye, Quinn" said Daria.

"Talk to you later, Sis."

They both hang up. After this Quinn went to the door and opened it. Jim was standing there and he did not look happy.

"Can I come in?"

Quinn said "Of course."

She let Jim in and closed the door behind him.

"You don't look happy," she said, "What's wrong?"

Jim said "Quinn, we need to talk. You may wanna sit down for this."

They both have a seat on the sofa.

"I was offered a promotion at work today," Jim said, "Mr. Sloan wants to make me branch manager."

Quinn looked puzzled.

"Jim, that's wonderful. Why do you look so down?"

Jim took a deep breath. "Because the branch he wants me to manage is in Tokyo, Japan."

Quinn's jaw dropped.

* * *

**Act II**   
**Quinn's apartment, evening...**

Quinn and Jim were seated on the sofa. He looked sad while she looked stunned as Jim had just told her he was offered a job that would require him to move to another country.

"Tokyo!?" Quinn gasped.

Jim said "Yes, taking the job would mean I have to move to Japan."

Worried, Quinn said "Please tell me that you turned Mr. Sloan down."

Jim had a guilty expression on his face.

"I didn't."

Quinn's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?! Why?"

Jim explained "Because it's a huge opportunity for me. Aside from the huge increase in income I'd get to see more of the world. It would have been foolish not to take the offer."

Horrified, Quinn said "What about me? What about us?"

_Now for the REALLY hard part_ Jim thought. Out loud, he said "Look, Quinn, I love you and don't wanna hurt you. The fact is, though, that staying with you would mean either I turn my back on my career or you turn your back on yours. I won't ever make you do something like that. I can't turn my back on my own career, though. I've worked too long and hard to just throw it all away because I'm in love. You could come with me, but then you'd have to leave your family and all of your friends behind. Also, you'd have to get a work visa to be in Japan."

Desperate and not thinking, Quinn blurted out "Or, I could marry you."

While Jim found the suggestion tempting he knew is was a bad idea at this point in the relationship. "Quinn, neither of us is ready for that kind of a commitment. We've only been together for a year. If we stay together one of us would have to make a huge sacrifice. We'd most likely grow to resent each other because of that."

Dreading the answer, Quinn asked "What are you saying?"

Jim sighed.

"I think we should break up."

Quinn was stunned speechless.

"I love you, Quinn," said Jim, "I don't wanna break up, but I have to. There's just no way we can stay together. I....I'm sorry."

Quinn was devastated.

"Jim, no! W-We could find a way to make it work. We could have a long distance relationship."

Jim said "Quinn, you know as well as I do that that never works. We have no choice but to acknowledge that this is the end. We almost had what it takes but it just wasn't enough." Bitterly, he added "Love doesn't stand a chance against reality."

Quinn struggled not to cry.

"Jim...no...please...I love you."

Pained by the hurt in her voice, Jim said "I know. I'm sorry that I hurt you. If it's any consolation this hurts me just as much. I wish we could stay together, but it just can't be. Life got in the way."

Jim stood up and kissed Quinn on the forehead.

"I'll never forget you. Goodbye, Quinn."

Jim let himself out the door while Quinn sat in stunned silence. Once he's gone...

"But...Jim...I...it's over."

Quinn buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

* * *

**Daria and Jane's Boston apartment, evening...**  
 **Music:** "A Little Less Sixteen Candles" by Fall Out Boy

Daria and Jane were at the kitchen table eating pizza.

"So," said Jane, "the phone call was cut short by the arrival of a guy."

Deadpan, Daria said "Yes, my sister blew me off for a guy. Shocking, isn't it."

Smirking, Jane said "I wonder what they're doing now. Maybe practicing Kama Sutra."

Daria scrunched her face in disgust.

"It'll take years of therapy to get over that image. Thanks a lot, Jane."

Just then, Daria's cell phone went off. She looked at the number.

"Quinn!?"

With a sly grin, Jane said "Maybe she wants us to listen to her and Jim getting busy."

Daria said "After this call remind me to violently throttle you with this phone."

Daria answered.

"Hello, Quinn. That was quick, I didn't expect to hear from you for the rest of the night."

On the other end of the line, Quinn cried "D-Daria... _sob_...it's...it's... _sniffle_...Jim...he...he.. _sob_..he...HE BROKE UP WITH ME...WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Now, Daria was concerned.

"Quinn, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"H...He told muh... _sniff_...me... _sob_..."

Quinn takes a few deep breaths to steady herself. Once that was done, she explained "He was offered a job in Tokyo and he took it. He came here to break up with me because he's moving to another country. He said we couldn't be together now. He didn't want to break up but felt that he had to. I..I..I loved him so much!"

She resumes crying uncontrollably.

* * *

**Office of Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting, the next day...**

Quinn was seated at her desk. She looks like someone who spent the previous night crying instead of sleeping. Erin, who's now her assistant, came in.

"Quinn, you look like hell."

Quinn said nothing and just sighed.

Knowing something's up, Erin said "Quinn, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Quinn let out a long, anguished sigh before speaking.

"Jim dumped me last night."

Erin was surprised.

"But you made such a great couple. What happened?"

Quinn explained "He got promoted at his job. He has to move to Japan. He broke up with me because he felt a long distance relationship wouldn't work."

Dropping the employer/employee facade Erin put a comfoting hand on the shoulder of her cousin/boss.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry."

Quinn said "He didn't want to break up with me. He only did it because he felt he had no choice."

Erin asked "Has it occurred to you that he's probably hurting just as much as you?"

"I know he is," said Quinn, "But he was right, there's no way we can sustain a relationship under these circumstances. Either he'd have to give up his job to stay with me or I'd have to give up my life to be with him."

Erin looked thoughtful.

"I think you're both giving up too easily. I think you need to try and talk things out with him. Maybe one of you is willing to give up something."

Now Quinn looks thoughtful.

"In the mean time," Erin continued, "I think you should take a personal day. I'll clear your schedule."

* * *

**Nicole's apartment building, that evening...**

Quinn was outside knocking on the door to Nicole's apartment. Nicole answered, but didn't open the door all the way.

Peering from behind the latch, Nicole said "Hey, Quinn. What's going on?"

Sighing, Quinn asked "Can I come in?"

After a quick look to make sure Quinn was alone, Nicole said "Sure."

She opened the door, revealing why she hadn't opened all the way until now. Quinn had interrupted her naked time. Once Quinn was inside Nicole hurriedly closed the door behind them so as not to accidentally give any of her neighbors a free show.

Quinn now noticed something different about Nicole's body. There were four Japanese characters tattooed on her lower back.

"When did you get the tattoo?" Quinn asked.

"Two weeks ago," said Nicole, "Japanese characters for strenght, beauty, wisdom and virtue."

"It suits you," said Quinn, "Um...Nicole, not to be a prude or anything but could you put something on?"

Nicole took a bathrobe that she kept on a coat rack by the door (for situations like people visiting during her nude time) and put it on. The two friends sat down on the couch.

"What's going on, Quinn?" Nicole asked, "You look like you were just forced to wear a hideous outfit."

"I wish," Quinn said in an emotionless voice, "That'd be easier to deal with." After a long sigh, she said "Jim and I broke up."

Nicole gasped in shock.

"What happened!?"

Quinn said "He took a promotion that requires him to move to Japan. H...He...He said we couldn't be and...and..."

Quinn finally lost control and started crying on Nicole's shoulder. Nicole pulled Quinn into a comforting embraced.

"I... _sniff_...I LOVED HIM SO MUCH!!" Quinn said as she proceeded to cry uncontrollably.

Seeing her BFF like this caused Nicole to silently boil with rage.

* * *

**Jim's apartment, evening...**

Jim was sitting on his couch looking miserable. He let out a depressed sigh. The phone rings and Jim answers.

"Hello?"

A very angry Nicole was on the other end of the line.

"How could you do that to her, you jerk?!"

Jim's eyes went wide.

"Nicole!?"

Nicole barked "I just spent an hour concoling Quinn after you dumped her! Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"It's complicated" said Jim. "We can't stay together, even though we both want to."

"Complicated my ass!" Nicole snipped. "Do you have any idea how much this is hurting her?"

Jim becomes impatient. The last thing he wanted was to have one of Quinn's friends lay a guilt trip on him.

"Yes, dammit, because it's hurting me too! You think I enjoy this? I just threw away the best relationship I ever had and you accuse me of not caring! I had to do it because there's no way we can stay together. Not without me throwing away my future."

Nicole was having none of it.

"How can you be so selfish? You threw her under the bus for your career. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jim said "Are you so naive? It's too late for me to back out of this now. How long do you think she'll love me when I don't have a job?"

"So, quit and get another job!" Nicole barked.

"Even if it pays less!" Jim retorted, "You think Quinn's gonna put up with me if I can't wine and dine her like usual?"

Rolling her eyes, Nicole said "Jim, she may have been like that in high school but she isn't like that now. She'd love you if you worked at Cluster Burger."

Jim loses the last of his patience as he's too proud to admit that she's right.

"Mind your own business!" he barked, "And don't call me again!"

Jim angrily hung up on Nicole. It took him only a few seconds to calm down after that, at which point...

_Dammit, she was just trying to help her best friend! I shouldn't have lost my temper like that._

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Mr. Sloan. It's James Carbone."

* * *

**Act III**   
**Quinn's apartment, the following evening...**

Quinn was sitting on the sofa watching a movie on TV. She had a box of tissues next to her and has clearly been crying. There's a knock on the door. Quinn gets up to answer. It's Stacy and Chuck.

"We thought we might drop by and see how you're doing" said Chuck.

"Come on in" Quinn said in a voice that sounded totally drained. She lets them in and closes the door behind them.

"Can I make you guys anything?"

Chuck said "No, I'm good, thanks."

"No, thanks," added Stacy, "I'm more interested in how you're holding up."

They all sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm still reeling from this," Quinn admitted, "I can't stop thinking about him."

Chuck said "I'll admit that Jim's a great guy, but this is definitely selfish what he's doing."

Quinn is now on the verge of another crying spell.

Placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder, Stacy said "It's gonna be alright, Quinn."

Quinn stopped crying.

Stacy said "What I don't get is why Jim took a job that forces you two to break up in the first place, considering how he feels about you."

Chuck said "Actually, it makes perfect sense to me."

Both his wife and Quinn gave him a questioning look.

"It's like this," Chuck explained, "he feels the need to prove himself as a man. One of the way we do this is by making more money. He feels inadequate at his current job so he took one that pays a ton more money. The downside was that he had to give you up. He didn't want to, but he felt he would emasculate himself in your eyes if he didn't. He broke up with you because he has to leave the country but he felt you'd dump him if he didn't take the promotion. It was a no win situation for Jim and he took the job thinking that he's as good as lost you either way."

Quinn said "But he was already man enough for me. He didn't need to prove anything."

"Quinn," said Stacy, "We both know that's not how men think. Frankly, you need to tell Jim you don't care how much or how little he makes."

"But, shouldn't it be obvious?" asked Quinn.

Stacy said "No. Quinn, you know full well that men need to be hit with that information like it's a two by four."

Quinn looks thoughtful.

* * *

**Morgendorffer house, the following evening...**

Quinn was at the table with Jake and Helen. She's just told her parents what happened.

Helen said "You seem to be taking this really hard, sweetie."

"I love him" said Quinn, "I don't want him to leave."

With uncharacteristic calm, Jake asked "Have you told him this?"

Quinn said "Yes." After a pause, she added "Chuck says Jim feels that he's not a real man if he turns the job offer down."

Jake looks angry.

"Oh, Do I know what that's like. I remember my father telling me "You're only a man if you fight in a war" or "I'll make a man out of you, you wimp". Never once DID THAT HEARTLESS OLD BASTARD MAKE ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MYSELF AND..."

Helen immediately defused her husband.

"Jake, you're heart!"

This snapped him out of his rant.

"Sorry."

To her daughter, Helen said "Quinn, I think you should tell Jim the truth. You love him and he doesn't have to prove himself to you. Even after all these years I still tell your father that every day."

Quinn thought it over.

"Nicole,Erin, Chuck and Stacy all think Jim and I are giving up too easily."

"You are" said Helen. "Relationships require a lot of give and take. The ones that last are the ones where both people are willing to make sacrifices. The ones where they both expect it to be smooth sailing, they don't last. How do you feel about him?"

Without hesitation, Quinn said "I love him."

Helen said "Then you need to at least try and talk things out."

Quinn had to admit there was wisdom in this.

"Alright, I'm convinced. Tomorrow, I'll go to his place and see if we can work it out."

* * *

**Jim's apartment building, the next day...**

Quinn's car pulled up to the building. Quinn stepped out and almost ran to the building.

**The hallway outside Jim's apartment, a short time later...**

Quinn was frantically knocking on the door.

"Jim, are you home?"

At this point, a portly man with thinning gray hair approached. He was Mr. Panucci, the landlord.

"Quinn?"

Seeing Jim's landlord, Quinn asked "Mr. Panucci, is Jim around?"

Shaking his head, Panucci said "Jim isn't here."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Quinn asked.

"You don't understand," said Panucci, "Yesterday Jim put all of his stuff in a storage facility. Today he took back his security deposit and gave me the key and his last month's rent. He's moved out."

Quinn gasped in horror.

"No! Oh, God, no!"

Clearly feeling bad for Quinn, Panucci said "He'd told me you guys broke up. He was taking it pretty hard. So hard, in fact, that he had his boss speed up the process for getting a Japanese work visa. He's leaving today. I guess he just wanted to get as far away from the drama as he could."

Quinn just stood there looking totally devastated. Finally, she spoke.

"I...I just wanted to work things out. I want him back."

After a few seconds of silence, Panucci said "I think if you'd shown up yesterday you'd have him back."

Quinn stares questioningly.

Panucci explained "He told me he was having second thoughts. If he saw you he most likely would have quit his job and stayed in this country, but he didn't see you and now he's gone."

Quinn looks like she's about to cry. Mr. Panucci seems to think of something.

"You know, Quinn," said the landlord, "he only left here ten minutes ago. He was going to the airport. If you hurry, you can catch him before he goes through security."

Quinn's face brightened almost instantly at this.

"Oh, Thank you, Mr. Panucci."

She kissed him on the cheek before scampering to her car. Mr. Panucci calls out to her.

"I HOPE EVERYTHING WORKS OUT."

* * *

**Main terminal at Thurgood Marshall International Airport, later...**

Quinn's car pulled up to the curb at the entrance. She parks it and immediately runs out and into the building.

**Terminal building...**

Quinn ran toward the security checkpoint, hoping she can catch Jim before he walks through. She suddenly stopped. She stopped because she saw Jim passing through the last scanner. Quinn's jaw dropped as she saw Jim rounding the corner and disappearing from Quinn's sight. Once Jim was out of sight Quinn stood there for a few moments, devastated that she's too late.

"No! I..I'm too late. He...He's gone. I've lost him."

Quinn hung her head down and sighed. She then turned around and slowly trudged away.

* * *

**Outside, later...**  
 **Music:** "I wanna Be With You" by Mandy Moore

Quinn was by a chain link fence with a view of the runway. She watched a plane take off.

_I wonder if he's on that plane. I can't believe he's gone. I've lost him. My heart's breaking more by the second._

A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched the plane lift off the runway and race toward the sky.

**On the plane that just took off...**

Jim was in the window seat watching the world shrink as the plane gains altitude. After this, he looked away from the window and sighed.

_I had to leave her. She has her life, I have mine. I can't ask her to leave it all behind for me. Just like I can't turn my back on my career just because I want to be with her. Breaking up was the right thing to do._

Jim then hung his head and frowned.

_So why do I feel like I just made the biggest mistake of my life?_

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** This story was inspired by RLobinskie's "Falling Into College" series. Specifically, the one where Daria and Michael break up. I wanted to put Quinn through a similar situation.


	13. Priorities

**Opening Montage**  
 **Theme Song:** "I'd Do Anything" by A Simple Plan

We see Quinn in class being asked out by Trevor. Next, we see her and Trevor having a night on the town when they kiss. Next, we see them arguing and she kicks him out of her place. Then, we see her asking out Jim. Next, we see them being happy together. We next see Stacy and Upchuck holding hands and looking into each others eyes. This is followed by a shot of Daria and Jane odserving the two couples and looking unimpressed. Final shot is Quinn and Jim, Stacy and Chuck, Daria and Jane hanging out and looking happy. After that, we see Quinn's smiling face against a pink background. Below that:

**Quinn**   
**in**   
**"Priorities"**   
**written by**   
**WildDogJJ**

**Act I**   
**Quinn's apartment, morning...**

Quinn was asleep in her bed while the curtains are drawn shut when her alarm clock went off. She opened one eye, then the other before reaching over and hitting the "off" button. She slowly sat up and yawned. She then walked over to the window and reached for the curtain. She's about to open the curtain but instead sighs and walks away. Later, while taking a shower, Quinn just stood there looking miserable. After she showered and dressed, frowning the whole time, Quinn opened a drawer in her vanity. She got out the necklace Jim gave her and sighed.

_That was so wonderful. To think that our relationship ended the very next day._

She put the necklace on.

**The kitchen, a few moments later...**

Quinn was seated at the breakfast bar with a bowl of Model Crunch in front of her that she hasen't touched because she's staring at something. That something was a framed collage of pictures of her and Jim making weird faces in a photo booth. Quinn sighed, wanting to cry but not having the energy for it. Without even touching her breakfast she left for work.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Japan...**

It was now evening in Tokyo and Jim Carbone was sitting at a bar nursing a beer and looking miserable. He'd hoped focusing on his new job as manager of Grace, Sloan and Paige's Tokyo office would take his mind off of Quinn but that hadn't worked. As such, he'd taken to drowining his sorrows at a local bar every evening.

_God, I wish I could stop thinking about her._

He finished his beer and then asked the bartender for another.

"(Another beer, please.)"*

(*A/N: Translated from Japanese.)

The bartender poured Jim another beer. While an American would notice Jim's sad expression this bartender just does his job with no attempt at small talk.*

(*A/N: While I don't know the language, I do know the culture. The Japanese tend to be very formal and much more reserved than Americans. )

The bar included a stage and karaoke maching. On stage a young woman who bore a striking resemblence to Nicole began singing.

 **Music:** "Heaven" covered by DJ Sammi

As this woman sang Jim grew even more depressed.

_Quinn loved that song. The fact that this woman looks like her friend Nicole doesn't help one bit._

Jim sighs. It's going to be another long night.

_I wish I'd never taken that damn promotion._

* * *

**Quinn's apartment, evening...**

Quinn was sitting on the sofa staring at the TV and looking miserable. Quinn was so depressed that she hadn't even bothered turning the TV on and was just staring at a blank screen. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Quinn got up to answer it. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Daria and Jane standing there. They had a large pizza from Pizza King with them.

Jane said "We thought you could use some cheering up so we hopped a train from Boston to spend the weekend with you."

In her usual deadpan, Daria added "Jane's idea, I'm just along for the free pizza."

While Quinn now understands her sister's sense of humor she's in no mood to laugh. She just sighs.

"Come on in."

**Later...**

The girls were at the kitchen table eating pizza. Actually, Daria and Jane are eating while Quinn just stares at her slice.

"This is the least lively I've ever seen you" Daria commented.

Added Jane "Yeah, I don't remember you being like this when you and Trevor broke up. I recall you being in love with him before it all went south."

Quinn just sighed again.

Turning to Jane, Daria asked "Did she ever tell you about David?"

"The tutor she had a crush on that summer we weren't speaking to each other because I was still pissed about the whole Tom situation?" Jane asked, "Yeah, she's mentioned it to me a few times."

Daria said "When she asked him out and he rejected her she took it pretty hard, too. I recall her getting over it pretty quickly, though."

In an uncharacteristic monotone, Quinn said "I was upset because he was the first person I allowed to see past the popular girl facade to the real me. It hurt because it seemed to confirm my biggest fear: that no one would like the real me. Trevor was easy to get over because what I'd thought was love at the time was really just a mutual infatuation that had fizzled out by then. What I feel with Jim, that was the real thing."

Jane replied "Since Daria can hardly be accused of being a romantic I'll say it. Quinn, you will find love again."

Quinn now looks like she wants to cry but doesn't.

"You don't understand. Being rejected by David hurt, breaking up with Trevor hurt, but neither hurt like this. This is real pain. It feels like a part of my soul was ripped out. I can't even call him because I don't know the number."

Daria looked thoughtful for a second.

"Do you know anyone who would know how to reach Jim? It's not ideal, but maybe if you two talked things out over the phone."

"And gave the phone company a truckload of money while you're at it" Jane added.

Quinn smiled for the first time since Jim left.

"Of course! I have his parents number! He gave it to me in case things ever got too tense during a family gathering."

* * *

**A brick two story suburban house in Yorktown, VA...**

In the living room Tony Carbone, Jim's father, was watching TV while drinking a beer. He is a man of about 64 with greased back black hair that is gray at the temples. He was wearing a wife beater shirt that shows a muscular build with a tattoo on one shoulder. The tattoo was a sword and a pair of M-16's crossed over diagionally encircled by the words "Rangers Lead The Way". He has a fake rolex on his left wrist. His left hand has a gold pinkie ring, his wedding band and another gold ring on his index finger. His right hand also has a gold pinkie ring and another gold ring on his middle finger. Around his neck is a gold chain with a gold cross dangling from it. His face, hardened by years of fighting in some of the dirtiest wars in the world, has a permanent scowl. When he speaks it's with a heavy New York accent. He was watching a NASCAR night race.

"And Dale Earnhardt Jr. takes the lead."

Tony smiled when he heard this.

"'Bout goddamn time."

The phone on the end table rang. Annoyed at the interruption, Tony picked it up.

"Hello?"

Quinn was on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Carbone?"

"Yeah" Tony growled.

Quinn said "I'm Quinn Morgendorffer. Has your son, Jim, ever mentioned me to you?"

Tony said "Yeah, he told me about yas. What's this about, anyways? I thought he broke it off wit' youse."

Quinn said "That's actually why I'm calling. I need to talk things over with him. Can I have his new number?"

Irritated, Tony said "No, you can't. If he'd wanted to stay in touch he would've given you the number himself. It's over between the two of youse. Move on."

Quinn was visibly put off by his attitude.

"Look, I need to talk to him. Please?"

"I got a suggestion," said Tony, "Accept that it's over. After years of embarrassing me wit' his weak ass that boy's finally making somethin' of himself and doin' me proud. I won't let you fuck it up just because you want his dick back."

Simultaneously offended and put off, Quinn said "But...but..."

Tony barked "Look, he's doin' good and I'm not gonna let you talk him into walkin' away from that wit' your womanly foolishness, so fuck off, you annoying little t#$%."

With that, he hangs up on her.

From the kitchen Tony's wife, who spoke with a slight Northern Italian accent, asked "Who was that, Tony?"

"Just some telemarketer, Gina."

* * *

 **Downtown Tokyo, daytime...**  
 **Music:** "867-5309" by Tommy Two Tone

Jim was walking along the street and deep in thought.

_Damn weekend. At least when I'm working I can keep my mind off Quinn._

Just then, he stopped and got an idea.

_Of course! It's Saturday morning here but still Friday evening in Lawndale._

He pulled out his cell phone. He was about to dial, but then hesitated.

_But, what would I say to her? "I love you and miss you but we can't get back together because we're on opposite sides of the globe"?_

He was about to put the phone away when he has another thought.

_I need to at least apologize for breaking her heart. Maybe there would be some closure in her knowing that my heart's broken, too._

He immediately dialed Quinn's number and listened to the ring tone.

_But, what if she doesn't want to hear from me ever again? I gave her every reason in the world to feel that way._

Just then...

"Hello?" said Quinn on the other end of the line.

 _This was a bad idea_ Jim thought.

He hangs up without saying a word.

**Quinn's apartment, that very moment...**

Quinn was on the land line phone at her apartment, puzzled that someone had apparently called her and hung up without saying anything.

"That was weird."

Daria approached.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know" said Quinn. "All I heard was some cars in the background and then a click."

Daria looked at the caller ID.

"International code?"

Daria took the nearby phone book and looked at the national codes. Her eyes went wide when she saw the one from the caller ID.

"Japan!?"

Quinn gasped.

"Jim!"

* * *

**Act II**   
**Quinn's apartment, evening...**

Daria, Jane and Quinn were trying to figure out what to make of the phone call.

"Honestly," said Jane, "I never took Jim as the type who would prank call an ex."

Daria agreed. "I may have only met him once but that's the impression I got as well."

Quinn looked thoughtful. Finally, she said "I don't think he was prank calling me. I think he may have wanted to talk things over but chickened out. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened with a guy who was interested. Sometimes being attractive and popular can work against you by making some guys feel intimidated."

Quinn looked at the caller ID screen and wrote down the number.

"There's one way to find out."

She takes a deep breath and dials the number.

_But what would I say to him? "I miss you and want you back, even though you'd have to find a new job"? Do I even have the right to make him give up on his dreams?_

Suddenly, Quinn heard Jim say "Hello?"

 _I can't do it_ she thought. _I can't make him give up his dream just to make me happy._

"Hello, is anyone there?"

Quinn chickened out and hung up. Daria and Jane eyed her with questioning looks on their faces.

"I can't ask him to give up his dream of business success just to be with me," Quinn explained, "It's selfish. I love him too much to do that to him."

Daria asked "And you can't leave your life here to be with him?"

Quinn said "He already made it clear that he doesn't want me to do that. He told me he loves me too much to let me give up my life for him."

"It looks like you two are at least on the same page about that" Jane commented. "What are you going to do?"

Quinn looked uncertain.

* * *

**Morgendorffer house, the next day...**

Seated at the kitchen table Quinn was talking to her parents about the issue of both her and Jim insisting on being the only one to make a sacrifice.

"...so getting back together would mean either I leave my life here behind and go to Japan or he quits his job and comes back to America. I don't want him to make that sacrifice but he insists that I don't sacrifice my life here for him, either."

Jake and Helen both looked thoughtful.

Quinn asked "Have either of you ever had to make a sacrifice like that to be together?"

"As a matter of fact" said Helen, "we have. It happened three years after we got married."

Jake explained "Your mother had just completed law school. With that expense out of the way I was ready to quit my job and start my own consulting firm. I wanted to move from the Bay Area to LA and be based out of there."

Helen said "I wanted to start my law career, but the only firm that was hiring was in Highland, TX."

"I was dead set against going there" said Jake. "I knew that to make it as a consultant I had to be based on either the west or east coast, not middle America."

Helen said "We got into a huge fight about it and I actually left your father to pursue my law career."

Added Jake "After a week of seperation I decided that being with your mother was more important than my dreams."

Helen recalled "I came home from the office one day and found your father waiting for me. He told me that he missed me and wanted to be with me more than anything, even if that meant abandoning his other dreams. I immediately forgave him and took him back."

"That's one of the things about successful relationships" said Jake. "Sometimes, one of you has to give up a dream so the other person can pursue theirs. I made the sacrifice here because that was what worked best for us at the time."

Quinn listened intently. "So, what should I do?" she asked.

Helen said "What your father and I should've done when I started my career, talk it out. You need to get in touch with Jim and decide together what the two of you are and aren't willing to sacrifice for the sake of the relationship. I know plenty of divorce lawyers at the firm and they all tell me the same thing: marriages fail when neither spouse is willing to compromise. You can't have it all. You and Jim need to decide together what's more important."

Quinn looked very thoughtful.

* * *

**An apartment in Tokyo, Japan, evening...**

Jim was sitting alone in the small studio apartment that came fully furnished. He is deep in thought.

_I really need to talk to someone about this._

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, Mom."

On the other end of the line was a petite fifty-four year old woman who's hair is the same shade of brown as Jim's. She is Gina Carbone, Jim's mother. When she speaks it's with a slight Italian accent as she'd met and married Tony when he was stationed in Vicenza.

"Jim, how are you? How's Japan?"

Jim said "That's what I wanna talk about. I'm having second thoughts about this whole globe trotting hot shot businessman thing."

Drawing her own conclusion, Gina said "You're in a foreign country on the other side of the globe. Of course you feel homesick."

"That's part of it" said Jim. "The thing I miss most is...well..."

Gina had a knowing look on her face.

"This is about that girl you left, isn't it?"

"Yes" Jim admitted, "I really miss her. I thought that I'd get over her in time but I'm beginning to think I might not. I love her and can't stand being away from her. On the other hand, if I go back to her now I'd have to change careers."

Gina said "You need to ask yourself what's more important."

Jim said "Mom, it's not that simple. I'm making a ton of money at this new job. "

"Yes, you have money," said Gina, "but, are you happy?"

"What are you getting at?" Jim asked.

Gina said "Is making 80 thousand a year worth it if you're unhappy? Why are you doing this if you're unhappy? It's not as if stockbroker is the only occupation in the world, you know."

Jim looked thoughtful, then angry. He knew exactly why he was doing this, to get the love and recognition his father had always witheld from him. Ashamed and bitter, he admitted "I'm doing this because I finally have as much wealth and status as Dad's favorite son. The old man is being nice to me now."

Gina was not surprised. She'd hated watching her husband mistreat their son but, due to her religious beliefs, refused to leave Tony but instead opted to try and minimize the damage. "So, you're not doing this for yourself or to provide for others. You're just seeking your fathers approval."

Jim frowned as his mother had hit the nail right on target.

* * *

**A short time later...**

Jim sat alone in his apartment, weighing his options.

 **Begin montage...**  
 **Music:** "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard

As the music began Jim stared at a picture of Quinn and remembered.

_There's a place on Ocean Avenue_

Shot of Quinn and Jim's first meeting on the train.

_Where I used to sit and talk with you_

Quinn and Jim engaged in conversation.

_We were both sixteen and it felt so right_   
_Sleeping all day, staying up all...niiiight_

Shot of Jim and Quinn's first real date.

_Staying up all...niiight_

Cut to Quinn in her apartment as she stares at a photo of Jim and remembers.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street_

Shot of Quinn and Jim walking on the beach.

_Where we'd walk on the beach in our bare feet_

Shot of them kissing for the first time.

_We were both eighteen and it felt so right_   
_Sleeping all day, staying up all...niiiiight_

Shot of them at Chuck and Stacy's wedding saying "I love you" to each other for the first time.

_Staying up all...niiiight_

Split screen of both Quinn and Jim looking at a photo of each other.

_If I could find you now, things would get better_   
_We could leave this town and fun forever_

Quinn and Jim both look up, each wishing the other was there.

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_   
_So let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Jim sits and stares at a photo of himself and Quinn.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me_

Quinn sits and does the same

_It's everywhere I go, in everything I see_

Shot of Jim getting into bed

_When I sleep I dream and it gets me by_

Shot of Quinn getting into bed.

_I can make believe that you're here...toniiight_

Split screen of them staring longingly

_That you're here...toniiight_

Shot of Jim at his desk looking at a photo of Quinn

_If I could find you now, things would be better_

Shot of Quinn at her desk looking at a photo of Jim

_We could leave this town and run forever_

Jim sitting alone at his apartment

_I know someway, somehow we'll be together_

Quinn doing the same thing

_So let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

At the bridge of the song we see Jim look at the phone, then cut to a shot of him breaking up with Quinn.

_I remember the look in your eyes_   
_When I told you that this was goodbye_

Cut to Jim thinking.

_You were begging me not tonight_   
_Not here, not now_

Split screen of both Jim and Quinn wishing they were still together

_We're looking up at the same night sky_   
_We keep pretending the sun will not rise_

Shot of Jim appearing to have made a decision.

_We'll be together for one more night_   
_Someway, somehow_

Having made his choice, Jim is throwing all of his clothes into a suitcase.

_If I could find you now, things would be better_

Jim enters the main terminal at Narita International Airport.

_We could leave this town and run forever_   
_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_   
_So let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

As the music winds down we see Jim boarding a plane. The destination reads "Baltimore".

* * *

**Act III**   
**Morgendorffer house, evening...**

Quinn was having Sunday dinner with Jake and Helen. She has just informed them of her own plan.

"JAPAN!?!" Jake exclaimed.

"Calm down, Jake!" Helen barked.

Jake calms down.

Turning to Quinn, Helen said "Quinn, sweetie, have you thought this through?"

Quinn said "I have, Mom. We need to work this out and that can't be done while I'm here and he's there. I have to do this."

Frantic, Jake asked "But what about Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting!? What about your life here!? You want to throw all of that away for one guy!?

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Look, it's not like I'm running off to marry him. I just can't stand this any longer. My plan is to go to Japan and surprise Jim. Then we work out this situation. Either I'll bring him back with me, or I stay with him. It's even possible that we decide breaking up was the best thing and I come back empty handed. I have to at least try. "

Jake looked relieved while Helen was visibly impressed.

"While I still don't think it's a good idea," Helen said, "I understand why you're doing this. I just hope you aren't crushed if he still chooses his career over you."

"I accept that risk" said Quinn. "I don't know how this will end. What I do know is that if I don't do this I'll spend the rest of my life wishing I had."

Helen said nothing more but knew all too well from her own experience that there was no talking Quinn out of this.

_It really was the same thing when Jake followed me to Highland._

Looking thoughtful, Jake said "Are you sure, Quinn?"

Quinn didn't hesitate.

"Yes." After a moment, she added "I know you don't like the idea of me doing this, but I have to try and reconcile with Jim. I love him."

Jake now has a very rare moment of insight.

"I don't have to be a mind reader to see that. There's definetely something special between you two. Your mother and I have the same thing."

Quinn and Helen are astonished.

"I may not be the most perceptive or put together man in the world" Jake explained, "but I do sometimes notice things."

* * *

**Office of Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting, the next day...**

Quinn was in her office talking to Erin.

"So" said Erin, "you're actually gonna go all the way to Japan to see him? "

"Yes" Quinn replied. "I can't stand being without him any more. We need to find a way to work this out. I love him and want him back. I have to at least try."

Erin was visibly touched by this.

"So, you want him badly enough to turn your back on the rest of your life?"

"Possibly" said Quinn, "I don't know. I just know that we need to work this out. I can't stand this anymore."

**Meanwhile, in Jake's office...**

Jake was playing with a Rubix cube and doing poorly.

"Damn eighties toy. Why can't they come with instructions?"

At this point the phone rang, startling Jake.

"GAH!! DAMMIT!!"

He picked up the phone.

"Morgendorffer and Daughter Consulting, Jake Morgendorffer speaking."

His jaw drops as he listens.

"Jim!?"

**Quinn's office, a short time later...**

Erin and Quinn were still talking about the latters plans to go to Japan and talk to Jim.

Erin said "You know, Quinn, this is actually pretty romantic. No way Brian would do something like this for anyone."

Wanting to change the subject, Quinn said "Speaking of which, has he signed the divorce papers?"

Smiling, Erin nodded.

"Yes, finally. I am now legally single again."

Quinn sighed as this brought them right back to the subject of her and Jim.

"At least one of us is happy to be single again."

"Don't worry" said Erin. "I'm sure you'll figure this out. I wish you all the best."

Sounding worried, Quinn said "At least I'll get a vacation out of it if nothing else."

At this point, Jake came in.

"Hi, Mr. Morgendorffer" said Erin.

With a dismissive wave, Jake said "Erin, no need to be formal. You can still call me Uncle Jake."

Erin smiled.

"What's going on, Dad?" asked Quinn.

"Remember last at dinner?" said Jake. "I just wanted to apologize for losing my cool."

Quinn said "Dad, you don't have to apologize for that. It was a natural reaction."

Nervoud, Jake asked "Quinn, have you booked a flight to Japan yet?"

"No. Why?"

"I need you to take the rest of today off" said Jake.

Puzzled, Quinn asked "Why?" A second later, she added "And what does that have to do with my decision to go to Japan?"

Jake said "Oh...Um...uh..I..." He thinks fast. "Um...Oh, Yeah! I just think you really need to take a personal day and think this over."

Quinn said "Dad, my mind's already made up."

Jake said "Quinn, I need you to do me a huge favor."

Nervous herself now, Quinn said "Okay."

Jake explained "Take the rest of today off and go straight to your place."

Puzzled, Quinn raised and eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise" said Jake.

Quinn looked suspicious.

* * *

**Later that day...**

Quinn was in her car driving home. She was confused, trying to figure out why her father insisted she take a personal day. In fact, Jake had been so insistant that Quinn finally agreed just to shut him up.

 _I can't believe it_ Quinn thought. _Dad tells me to take the rest of today off. Hell, he insists on it to the point where I finally agree just to get him off my case. Not only that, but I got the distinct feeling that there's something he's not telling me. What the hell is going on?_

At this point, Quinn turned into the apartment complex where she lived.

 **Music:** "I Don't Wanna Live Without You" by Foreigner

As Quinn approached her building the first thing she saw was a car parked into the space right next to her. Her jaw dropped as this car was a blue 1987 Camaro IROC-Z.

_It can't be! Is that...Jim's car!?_

It was then that Quinn noticed something else. Sitting on the curb next to the car was...Jim! Shocked, Quinn parks her car and gets out. Jim stood up and approached her.

"Jim!?"

"Hey, Quinn."

Quinn asked "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" Jim answered.

"I thought you were in Japan" said Quinn.

Jim explained "I missed you too much, so I quit my new job and caught the first flight back. I called your office but your father answered the phone. We decided to surprise you."

"But, what about your career? Your dream?"

"Something better came along. Basically, I had to decide what's more important, my career or you. I've made my choice: you."

Quinn's eyes teared up, but they were tears of joy.

"Oh, Jim."

She runs up to Jim and hugs him.

_I don't wanna live without you_   
_I don't wanna live without you_   
_I could never live without you_   
_Or without your love_

"I missed you so much!" said Quinn.

Jim threw his arms around her and held her tight.

"I missed you too, Quinn. I love you."

"I love you too, Jim." Something now occured to Quinn. "Where are you staying?"

"A motel by the interstate" said Jim. "Mr. Panucci already rented my place to a new tennant. It'l do until I can find a new place and a new job."

Quinn said "No it won't. Jim, you're staying with me."

"Quinn, I don't wanna inconvenience you. You don't have to take me in."

Quinn was adamant.

"No, I don't have to, I want to."

"I'm unemployed now" said Jim. "I can't help out financially until I get a new job."

Quinn said "I don't care. It's worth it to have you back. I want you to live with me."

Jim needed no further persuasion.

"All right, Quinn. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

As they continued to hold each other tight, Jim said "Quinn, I'm sorry for all of the pain that I caused you. I was being selfish."

"Just hold me" said Quinn. "Hold me and don't ever let go."

"I won't."

* * *

**Pizza King, evening...**

Quinn, Jim, Chuck, Stacy and Nicole were having a happy reunion over pizza. Quinn was explaining the situation to her friends.

"...so now we're a live-in couple."

Jim said "At least until I get back on my feet."

"Not that either of us would object to this becoming a more permanant arrangement" Quinn added.

"So it all worked out" said Stacy. "I'm so happy for you two."

Nodding in agreement, Nicole said "Nice to have everything back to normal."

To Jim, Chuck said "Glad to have you back, buddy."

"Thanks, man," said Jim. Next, he asked "So, has anything changed in the time I was gone?"

"Not really" said Quinn. "Kevin's still dumb, Sandi's still working as a stripper and I'm still half-owner of Morgendorffer Consulting."

"Jim" said Nicole, "I want you to do us all a favor."

"What's that?"

Nicole said "Don't break Quinn's heart again...unless you want me to do to you what I did to my first boyfriend after he cheated on me."

Jim laughed as he knew about the time Nicole kicked her high school sweetheart in the nuts after she caught him doing her best friend on the side.

"I won't. Even if I didn't love Quinn too much to do that to her there's the fact that your kick's hard enough to be felt through a football cup."

They all laughed at that one.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

  
1\. This story was inspired by "Falling Into College" by RLobinskie

2\. Originally, I didn't delve into Tony and Gina's background because when I first wrote this I'd not yet decided what that would be. This time, however, I decided to mention Tony's past as an Army Ranger. I also made mention of the fact that Gina's originally from a small town in Italy. She and Tony met while he was stationed at the US Army base in Vicenza.

3\. I also added the musical montage. I threw any consideration for time out the window with that scene because I feel it just works better that way.


End file.
